Revenge for Carly
by Nature9000
Summary: A grisly murder happened in Carly's past. When the criminals are released, their leader wants to find out who ratted them out. Sam and Freddie learn about Carly's past and want to seek revenge for Carly. Can they catch the criminals before they get Carly?
1. Tragic Anniversary

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Bear with me, you will like this, it's good. Basically I got this idea from the fact that Carly and Drake and Josh's Megan are the same actress. I don't want to spoil the whole thing so I'm just going to say, read it and trust me, you'll enjoy it.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Tragic Anniversary)

Carly found herself being awakened by Spencer; she groaned and waved him off. "Leave me alone, I'm tired."

"You need to go to school today," Spencer stated.

"Mm, I thought it was a weekend day today."

"No, it's Friday. April twenty fifth." Spencer looked up quickly and winced as Carly shot up quickly with wide eyes.

"No! I refuse to go to school today Spencer! There's no way I can go to school today…"

"I understand Carly, I didn't realize…I'll let you stay here and if you start feeling better, you can get out of bed and help me with my art sculpture." Spencer looked at Carly and noticed the tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at the bed covers. "Carly, do you think you can do the webcast with Sam later today?"

"O-Of course I can!" Carly sighed and climbed out of bed. "I'm not going to stay in bed all day this year, Spencer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, also, I'm hungry."

"Okay, come out and I'll make you some food."

"Could I have some spaghetti tacos?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and looked over at Carly.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Carly shrugged and walked out of her bedroom.

"I don't really care…"

"I don't suppose you're going to get dressed or anything."

"I like my pajamas; they give me a lot of comfort." Spencer shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I'm actually surprised, I mean…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say it."

"What!"

"Out of everything you were involved in that day; you wanted to burn everything but those pajamas." Carly frowned and sat down in the kitchen chair.

"Well I love these pajamas. They were given to me by…" Tears shot from Carly's eyes and she put her head on her arms as she placed them on the table. Spencer walked over and patted Carly on the back.

"Don't worry Carly; it is going to be okay."

"No it won't! It never will be and it never is!" Carly sobbed as Spencer walked over to a counter and brought some Kleenexes to the table for Carly. Spencer heard a knock on the door and frowned, he walked over to the door and opened it, Freddie and Sam were standing at the door.

"Hey Spencer, is Carly ready to go to school?" Sam asked. Spencer frowned and shook his head. "What? Do you mean I have to go to school with the geek?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and looked over at Sam.

"Why do it?" Freddie asked. "Do I hear crying?"

"Yeah, is Carly okay in there?"

"I'm afraid she's not going to be going to school today," Spencer said as he started to close the door.

"Wait, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing…Just have a good day at school, Carly will see you later." Spencer closed the door as Sam and Freddie looked at each other with confused looks.

"I wonder what that was all about," Freddie said quietly.

"I don't know, but I guess we should just go to school and see if she's feeling better after school," Sam responded as she turned around and started to walk away. "You know, I always wondered who that person was that she has a picture of in her locker."

"Yeah, good question. I haven't ever thought about that too often, but it is strange. There's a little print on the bottom of it that says 'Drake'"

"I've noticed that too. Do you think he's an old boyfriend or something?"

"No way, that guy looks way to old for her!" Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "That is _not_ jealousy speaking either, Sam!"

"What is it with you anyway, geek? Carly doesn't like you like that, can't you see that?" Sam sighed and shook her head. "You may be smart enough to be a techno geek, but you sure are dense and dumb."

"Well at least I'm your techno geek and not someone else."

_"You're not my techno geek; you're _Carly's_ techno geek."_ Sam stopped walking and blinked; Freddie stopped and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you stop?"

"Freddie, do me a favor."

"What?"

"_Never_ say what you just said again, do you understand me?"

"What? Don't say I'm your techno geek?"

"Freddie, shut the hell up."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam growled and continued to walk.

_"Don't make me jealous of my best friend you idiot. Why the hell would I be thinking about Freddie like that? Damn it, I can't do that, there's no way I can think like that! Though I can't help it if Freddie is cute…Damn it!"_

"Well anyway, maybe we should ask her who the guy is after school. We could be completely surprised!"

"She never told us who the person was; then again, we never thought to ask. Do you ever notice how whenever she looks at the picture, she sort of stares at it and after time her eyes will start to look watery."

"I never noticed, yeah I would definitely say an old boyfriend that broke her heart."

"Maybe…"

-THIS IS THE SEPARATION LINE, NO MORE DASHES-

Spencer put the taco on the table for Carly and sat at the table next to her. "Carly, maybe you should get some rest."

"How do you not worry, Spencer? How do you not worry every time I'm on the webcast?" Spencer sighed and patted Carly's shoulder.

"I do worry, but it's like you said. They never saw you at all, it was impossible for them to see you. Those men are gone though, they're long gone."

"Yeah, but what about the guy that hired them, has he been found yet?" Carly stared at her taco and frowned.

"It's been three years…"

"Spencer, the officers always talk to you, have the bastards been caught yet?" Spencer looked at Carly's angry face and he let out a sigh.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Yes!"

"The men never told the officers who was in charge and so whoever was in charge has not been caught." Carly gasped slightly and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I hate this, Spencer. I hate how they haven't been found yet."

"Carly…that's not all; I feel you should know this."

"What? What else can there be?" Carly looked up at Spencer with worried eyes.

"Are you going to eat that taco?" Spencer pointed to the taco and tried to smile. Carly frowned and stared at Spencer.

"What else is there?" Spencer sighed and crossed his arms.

"The men that did the crime have been released on parole."

"What!"

"I'm sorry. The officers just told me a week ago and I didn't know what to tell you."

"Well as long as they never knew about me then I'm fine with it. Still, I can't believe they were released."

"The fact that they were hired was what gave them a lighter sentence."

"Damn it…Spencer why did it happen? Why were they released? Why the hell did those men do what they did?" Carly began to cry harder and Spencer quickly hugged Carly.

"Don't think about it. Don't worry anymore, they don't even know you."

"What about you, they could know you! What if they go after you?"

"Why would they go after me?" Carly sniffed once and shrugged.

"They would only because you're family."

"I'm not a close relative and those men had no reason to go after family anyway."

"Well why did they attack my family? Do you even know?"

"No Carly, I don't. I'm as much of a victim as you are, I wasn't there to see what happened to my cousin, but I still felt it."

"You're the only family I was ever able to come to. My grandparents didn't seem interested in taking care of me."

"It was your choice."

"Yeah and I liked you better than my grandparents anyway. I probably only met you like six or seven times in my entire life too."

"Yeah, that is a possibility."

"You've always been fun."

"Hey, thanks for not ever playing any pranks on me."

"Why would I ever do that? It was my prank that got Drake killed! It was my prank that got Josh killed..."

"Don't say that."

"If it wasn't for my goddamn prank, they wouldn't have slipped in the kitchen and the killers wouldn't have ever heard them fall. They wouldn't have gone into the kitchen…" Carly winced as the microwave beeped loudly. "I hate loud noises, Spencer. I hate how I lose my calm demeanor every damn year."

"It's okay Carly; it's only natural that you get upset on this day."

"It's been _three_ _years_! I should be calmer than this."

"Carly, you suffered a tragedy, you watched some strangers walk in and kill your entire family. You unfortunately had a place where you hid that you could see everything that happened, all the way from your mom to your dad and then your brothers. There is no person your age that could live through that traumatic experience and be just fine three years later."

"I wish I could tell Sam at least, you know? I wish I could tell her that my name was Megan Parker and my brothers were Drake and Josh…I wish I could tell her that the picture in my locker is my brother." Spencer looked at Carly with a soft look.

"Would it make you feel any better talking about it to Sam?"

"It probably would…"

"You do realize that the officers said it was entirely dangerous for you to tell _anybody_, right?"

"I need to tell somebody…you know, not even you know the entire story."

"Then why don't you tell me over tacos?" Spencer smiled softly and walked over to the microwave, he opened it and pulled out the leftover spaghetti that he had warmed up. "If you think you can tell me what happened, that may help, do you think it'll help?"

"Yeah, it will help me if I tell you. I think I'm ready to let someone else know exactly what I saw. Unfortunately I couldn't bring myself to testify against those killers."

"That's true actually. I wouldn't have asked you to testify against them if you didn't want to."

"Spencer, I'll try to tell you everything. Try to bear with me though."

"Yeah, I understand, it's hard talking about it. I'm here for you, you know that." Carly nodded and began explaining the circumstances of the fateful day three years ago.

* * *

It was intended to be a oneshot but the plot idea just escalated so it's going to be a story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next will be Carly's remembering of the tragic day. Stick around, the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Carly's Memory

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: This chapter is past, it's the major Drake and Josh chapter. Carly is Megan in this chapter.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

Chapter 2 (Carly's Memory)

Megan walked into the house and found Drake and Josh sitting on the couch, "Hey dorks!" Megan said with a smile.

"Hey Megan, is this yours?" Drake asked as he pulled a wig out of a bowl on the couch. "This…lice infested wig."

"I don't know, maybe it is and maybe it isn't." Drake rolled his eyes and Josh crossed his arms.

"Seriously, when are you going to quit with the pranks?" Josh asked with an annoyed tone of voice. Megan smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I'll quit when I feel like it, which is probably…_never_." Megan looked over at the door as her parents stepped into the house.

"I'm telling you Audrey, I'm in serious trouble if I don't get the payment to this guy tonight!" Walter Nichols exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Walter, nothing can happen," Audrey said with a smile.

"Yeah, tell that to that bald lackey of his. Though it was funny when that blonde girl sassed him, I can't help but worry about her though."

"Who that kid that sprayed him with water and then back talked him?"

"Yeah, that blond kid, she reminded me of Megan actually, always getting herself into trouble."

"I take great pride in that actually," Megan said with a smile.

"Hey Megan, did you enjoy spending time with your cousin?" Drake asked.

"How is he my cousin again? Yes he was cool though, I love how he takes great passion in his artwork, and his spaghetti tacos are the greatest."

"Really, I don't think I could eat those," Josh said as he groaned slightly. "

"Josh, you better not say that to her, with her conniving little mind she might try to slam us into meat and spaghetti for all we know!" Drake said with a chuckle. "He's the son of Mom's cousin, which makes him our second cousin."

"Oh, well I think he's really cool!" Megan said with a grin. "I'll be in my room."

"I hope you're not cooking anything up in there," Josh said with a chuckle. Megan shrugged and walked into her bedroom, she lay on her bed and decided to think of what she could pull on Drake and Josh now.

"I think there's some leftover cake and some meat in the refrigerator!" Megan smiled deviously and walked out of her bedroom, she saw Drake and Josh both resting on the couch with their eyes closed. _"Aw, they must have had a long day today."_ Megan tiptoed into the kitchen and looked around. _"Now I think I'll put some ice on the floor."_ Megan took a cup out of a cabinet and moved to the freezer where she took out several large cubes of ice. She then placed the ice on the floor and walked back to the refrigerator where she pulled out the cake and a pack of meat, she placed them on the counter and found a board in which she placed under the cake and meat.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Audrey asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Megan looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd get a slice of cake!"

"Oh, well okay then, I just hope you aren't trying to prank your brothers. You don't realize the damage it could do."

"Yeah but they're always harmless, fun pranks!"

"I think one day you're going to find that not all pranks are fun. Most of the time they may be funny to the prankster but to those who are having the prank pulled on them, it's not funny at all!"

"I understand that, could you tell them they can have some cake though!"

"You want to eat cake with them?"

"Yes, of course I do, I love my brothers dearly. I haven't been home all day and I miss them."

"You really miss them?"

"Yes."

"That's good to know. I'll let them know they should get some cake." Audrey walked out of the room and Megan tiptoed inside of the kitchen food closet they had. There was a tiny hole that she drilled into the door a while back, it was hard to notice. Drake and Josh never knew she could watch them be fall victim to her pranks all from the kitchen closet.

_"I love how I can see everything from here." _Megan smiled as Drake and Josh walked into the kitchen. _"I do love my brothers, but I really love tricking them as well."_ Walter shouted for Audrey, she shifted her gaze toward the living room an d saw Walter talking to Audrey, he was in a state of panic. Drake and Josh were also looking in the direction that Walter and Audrey were standing. Walter opened the door and four men stepped into the living room. _"Who are they?"_

"Mr. Howard, how are you?" Walter asked nervously.

"Do you have the money you owe our boss?"

"Uh, how much was that? Twenty, thirty…"

"Fifty grand, that is how much you owe. You also owe me a new tuxedo for the suit that Puckett girl ruined."

"We don't know that kid, she wasn't with us."

"It doesn't make any difference. Do you have the damn money or not?"

"Look, uh…I have money."

"Do you have it _all_?"

"I have about half of it right now!" Mr. Howard's face shifted into a frown and he crossed his arms over.

"You were expected to pay _all_ of it tonight. I'm sorry to say that you haven't done a very good job."

"Would you allow my husband to get an extension?" Audrey asked.

"What kind of business do you think my boss is running here? My boss did not enjoy having your sons chuck his wife's wedding ring down the garbage disposal and then ruining his car."

"Now they explained that was an accident. Drake did not realize the man dropped his ring in the food on the plate and Drake didn't see it," Walter said quietly. "Also Josh was just learning to drive, why couldn't you settle that in court?"

"My boss doesn't _like_ settling things in court. He pressed no charges but he expected you to pay for what your children did, and you _will_ pay tonight."

"We don't have the money!"

"That's fine by me, these men that my boss and I have hired will think of a way to make you pay." Mr. Howard snapped his fingers and pointed to Walter and Audrey as he turned and walked out of the door.

_"I don't like those men,"_ Megan thought as her eyes grew wide. The men pulled guns out of their jackets. _"Oh no, mom, Walter, they're going to shoot them!"_ Megan jumped as she heard a gunshot, Audrey fell to the ground with blood coming from her head. She started to shake as the men pointed their guns toward Walter. _"No…no, don't kill them!"_

"You should have paid," One man said with a low growl. "Now you will pay with your blood." Walter doubled over as a gunshot was fired into his chest, he gasped and fell to the ground. Megan shifted her eyes over to Drake and Josh, they were looking wildly around the kitchen.

"We have to call for help," Drake said quietly. "Where's Megan?"

"I don't know, she could be in her room but I thought Audrey said she was in here," Josh stated.

_"I'm in the closet, run away!"_ Megan thought quickly. _"Please Drake, Josh, go away! I don't want…no don't go around the counter!"_ She was practically screaming her thoughts in her head as Drake and Josh rounded the corner of the counter. The phone was sitting next to the sink. Megan shifted her eyes to the three men in the room, they were talking amongst themselves, they figured they would just let the dead bodies lay where they were. They didn't realize there was anybody in the kitchen until Josh slipped on the ice cubes. _"Josh, no!"_

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed as he fell on a board, Megan's fearful eyes watched as he hit the board underneath the cake and meat, it shot into the eyes and landed on Drake.

"What was that!" The men exclaimed. They ran into the kitchen as Josh pulled himself up, he and Drake stared at the men with fear in their eyes. Megan was practically screaming inside her head. "You boys, you're the one that ruined our boss's night with his wife!"

"It was an accident!" Josh exclaimed. "Oh…Drake I'm scared."

"You should be scared you fat bastard. You're going to die tonight, the boss will be extremely pleased with your deaths." One of the men aimed his gun toward Josh and fired a shot. Drake jumped in the way of the shot and took the bullet to the chest.

_"No, Drake!" _Megan exclaimed in her head as Drake fell to the floor.

"Oh your brother took a bullet for you, how nice. Unfortunately it means nothing for you." Josh held his hands in the air as the man aimed his gun toward Josh's forehead. He pulled the trigger and Josh slumped to the ground. "Well, that's it for this place. I believe they don't have any other kids, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, no others were mentioned," another man said as he looked at Drake. "You there, are there any others in this house?"

"No," Drake said as he coughed up some blood. "You've killed us all…" Drake turned onto his back and placed his hand on his chest. "There are no others…"

"Fine by us, let's go now." The men turned and walked out of the house, Megan waited a second before opening the door.

"D-Drake, are you still alive?" Megan asked quietly. Drake slowly moved his head toward Megan and smiled.

"Megan, it's good to know you're safe," Drake said with a cough.

"Drake, I'm so sorry!" Megan ran over to Drake and knelt beside him.

"Don't touch me, you don't want to get my blood on your clothes." Megan made sure not to get anywhere near the blood and tears stained her cheeks.

"It's all my fault Drake!"

"No it's not and I never want you to think that."

"You wouldn't be dying if I didn't set this prank up. You wouldn't have made any noise…"

"It's not your fault, it was bound to happen. Listen, I want you to be happy, okay? I want you to try and be as happy as you can possibly be, Spencer sounds cool. You like him, I think you may want to go live with him. Someone with his personality will be very good for you…"

"Drake, I will never prank someone again…"

"I love you Megan, you are the best sister that a guy can ask for. Don't ever blame yourself for this, make friends, and spread laughter around as well. If you make others happy then you will in turn be happy. Do you want to know a funny story?"

"What?"

"When mom was pregnant with you, I remember clearly what we thought of naming you. I had a favorite cartoon star, she was bright and always made me laugh, and I think it was me that suggested that name to mom. That cartoon character was named Carly."

"That's great," Megan said as she called 911 on the phone.

"Operator, is there something I can do for you?"

"Please help me! My brother's dying and these three men shot my dad, mom and both brothers. I don't know if they're alive or not, I know one of my brothers is still alive. Please help, please! I don't want Drake to die!" Megan started to sob and Drake coughed again. "Hurry, please…"

"Ambulance and police units are on their way, we've pinpointed your location. What is your name, did the perpetrators spot you?"

"My name is Megan Parker, Nichols is my stepfather's name. I was not spotted, I was hiding in the kitchen closet, there was a hole in the door and I saw everything." Megan looked down as Drake coughed up more blood.

"Megan, I love you sis…"

"Drake…" Drake's head fell to the side and his eyes stared open and stared at nothing. "Drake, no you can't die!"

"Miss, what is happening?" The operator asked.

"My brother…he just…he just…" Megan lowered her head to the ground and sobbed hysterically as sirens were heard outside of her house. The door opened and several police officers and paramedics entered the home, a female officer walked over to Megan and knelt beside her.

"Hello, my name is Ciara, can we ask for you to come outside?" The woman asked in a soft voice. Megan nodded and Ciara gave her a hug, the two walked outside of the house and sat on the ground near a tree. "Ciara, if the killers never saw you, that means you're not eligible for the witness protection program. However you will be placed in an orphanage."

"No, I have family that will take me in," Megan said quietly. "I have a cousin, his name is Spencer. Please, let me stay with Spencer." Ciara smiled and placed her hand on Megan's shoulder.

"I will push for that, however I will request you change your surname to his."

"My brother's dead…and it's all my fault!" Megan cried and Ciara hugged her.

"No, it is in no way your fault. Don't ever think like that, you had no way of knowing this would happen. We're going to find the men that did this to your family and I promise you, I will personally throw them in prison. My investigation team is the best, there is no way I will let these men go free."

"D-Do I have to go to court?"

"Not if you don't want to. You are never required to testify against these men. However, if one day you do decide to give a testimony, just let us know and we will let you give it. Now, what is your cousin's name and phone number?"

"He lives a few miles away from here, he sort of lives in another part of town. His name is Spencer Shay." Megan held her arms around her legs as she told Ciara the phone number for Spencer. She rocked her body back and forth with tears streaming down her face. She stared into the sky and watched the clouds until Spencer arrived.

"Megan, are you okay!" Spencer exclaimed as he ran up to Megan. He shook Ciara's hand, "Hello, I'm Spencer, we talked over the phone."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ciara said. "This girl suffered a traumatic experience and she says she wants to live with you."

"She is my cousin, I will take her in."

"Can I request something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose you can change her relation to you, and maybe her name as well. I highly doubt the killers will ever figure anything out but if they _do_ realize that Megan was a part of this family, they will without a doubt try to find her."

"Carly, I want to be named Carly," Megan said quietly. Ciara and Spencer looked over at Megan as she stood up slowly and wiped off her tears. "I want to be named Carly because that was Drake's favorite cartoon character when he was younger."

"Then Carly it is," Spencer said as he gave Megan a hug. "I will gladly take you in, would you be willing to live as my sister?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and when you come to live with me, there are a few people I'd like you to meet. My neighbor has a kid your age named Freddie and he has a friend named Sam. I think you'll like meeting them."

"That sounds fine to me. Can I ask if Ciara will keep in touch? She's nice…"

"Of course I'll keep in touch," Ciara said with a smile. "Not only is it my job, but I want to keep in touch with you. You seem like a nice girl and I would love to paint nails with you some time!" Megan blinked and let out a very small chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun…When can I pack my stuff?"

"When the crime scene is cleared, then you'll be allowed to come and pack all your items, or we can do it for you."

"I-I'll do it…right now I want to rest."

"That would be best, would you take her home, Spencer?" Spencer nodded and took Megan's hand in his, he then led her to the car.

"Thank you for taking me in, Spencer," Megan said quietly.

"Sure thing, hey, how about when we get back I make you some of my famous tacos."

"Yeah, I'd like that very much…"


	3. What Sam Knows

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: And we're back to the normal chapters.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

A/N: Posting this early because I may not post anything on this tomorrow or get to it. Don't expect it again.

* * *

Chapter 3 (What Sam Knows)

Sam and Freddie walked to Carly's locker, "Let's investigate, shall we?" Sam said with a grin.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "Do you think Carly would like you looking at that photo?"

"Yeah, you're right; we shouldn't stick our noses where they don't belong." Freddie narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

"You have a habit of doing that."

_"If only you knew, Freddie, if only you knew."_ Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "Well it doesn't matter; I've seen the picture close up at least once before. There's something familiar about it, but then again, there's nothing I would recognize. All I know is the writing on the photo says 'Drake' and…" Sam rubbed her chin and raised her eyebrow. _"Could it be? That's impossible."_

"We should probably go to class now." Sam nodded as she and Freddie started to walk toward class. "I have a question for you, Sam. Why does our teacher hate you?"

"Which teacher is that?" Sam smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Howard, you know, the guy that eats pants." Sam's face dropped and she rubbed her temples.

"It had to be Mr. Howard you ask about…" Sam looked around and opened a janitor closet; she grabbed Freddie and tossed him into the closet.

"What on earth are you doing, Sam!"

"Shut up."

"What's gotten into you?" Sam sighed and clasped her hand over Freddie's mouth.

"He's afraid of me, or he's afraid of my stepdad and stepsister."

"Why would he be afraid of your stepfamily?"

"Stepfather's the police chief and my stepsister is a high ranking police officer."

"Yeah I know that, but why would Mr. Howard be afraid of them?"

"I saw something I shouldn't have seen…He saw me…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and noticed a semi fearful look in Sam's eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Three years ago, I was as much of a troublemaker as I am now."

"Yeah I know that, I knew you then. Though I didn't know you as well as I know you now…unfortunately."

"That hurts; this isn't the time to make a joke like that." Sam looked to the side and Freddie let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Sam, forgive me and tell me what's on your mind."

"Three years ago a grisly murder happened, before the exact time of the murder, I was on my way to prank this guy I saw at the movie theater. His name was Drake Parker, he had a brother and two parents, and I always thought he had a sister but apparently not. Anyway, I was on my way there and I saw four men, Mr. Howard included, walk into the house. All the men looked violent…"

"Sam, don't tell me you witnessed…"

"I didn't see a murder happen, I saw nothing. All I saw was Mr. Howard walking out of the house as I walked down the street, since I didn't like the looks of the men, I was leaving. That's when Mr. Howard spotted me walking away and I spotted him, later that night, my stepsister responded to a murder at that very place." Freddie's eyes grew wide and Sam frowned. "The whole family…died. They were killed by three men, apparently not Mr. Howard. To this very day I question that statement, the three men that did the murder where the ones that were with Mr. Howard when he left the house."

"Damn it Sam, you can't keep messing with him!" Freddie exclaimed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Sam froze as she stared into Freddie's eyes; they were filled with concern and anger. "If he was involved, then you should not make him angrier. He probably thinks you didn't see anything, but if he's dangerous…Look I-we don't want anything to happen to you, you're important to Carly as well as me. If you keep irritating Mr. Howard then what's going to happen? To top it off if you testified against him…"

"I didn't. I never testified or mentioned anything to anybody other than my stepsister. Nothing will happen though."

"I'm serious…you need to stop messing with Mr. Howard, as dangerous of a man as he is…you're lucky you never get detention with him while you're alone."

"Well I don't know how dangerous he really is."

"Damn it Sam, just stop messing with him."

"If you're really worried, it's not like Mrs. Briggs will let anything happen to me."

"What?"

"Well-"

"Sam, Freddie, what are you two doing in here?" Principal Franklin asked as he opened the door. He smiled as Sam and Freddie turned to look at him. "I hope you two aren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing."

"What? No! We're not doing _anything_!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're just talking."

"Yeah, we're just talking," Sam said with a nod.

"Could I ask what about?"

"We were talking about Mr. Howard, he sort of scares Freddie." Sam smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"He does not scare me; I'm just worried about you because of Mr. Howard." Principal Franklin raised his eyebrow and looked to Freddie and then Sam.

"I guess I can see why you think he's a scary man," Franklin said with a chuckle. "He doesn't know how to have fun! Well kids, it would be a good idea for you to go to class, but you're thirty minutes late. Would you like to stay in my office until the next period starts?" Sam grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" Sam said quickly and Freddie crossed his arms.

"I don't see why there would be any reason not to," Freddie said.

"I do!" A voice said quickly. Everyone turned to see Mrs. Briggs standing behind them. "I saw you here earlier and then you didn't come to class, I will _not_ allow slacking! Now get your butts to the classroom as quickly as you can!" Sam and Freddie frowned in response.

"Okay Mrs. Briggs," Sam and Freddie said as they followed her to class.

"Have a great day, kids!" Principal Franklin said with a smile. As Sam and Freddie followed Mrs. Briggs to her classroom, they both stared at the stern look on her face.

_"Does she always look angry?"_ Freddie thought.

"Sam Puckett, you better not have been skipping my class. What were you and Benson doing in a janitor's closet?"

"We're sorry Mrs. Briggs, he asked me a question about Mr. Howard and I had to tell him," Sam said quietly. Mrs. Briggs stopped walking and turned to look at Sam, her stern look changed to a softer look. She sighed and crossed her arms. "I couldn't be expected to lie to him, I mean I could have but…I couldn't lie to him about it."

"I know sweetie, and I wouldn't expect you to lie to him."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here," Freddie said with narrow eyes. Mrs. Briggs looked around and then shook her head.

"Unfortunately that is a negative."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Anyway, we need to be getting to class before they start messing around." Sam and Freddie nodded as they entered the classroom. "Okay you hooligans, in your seats now!" The class all looked at Mrs. Briggs in fear and anybody who had been making noise stopped. Freddie and Sam walked to their seats and sat down, the class started whispering amongst themselves and the two narrowed their eyes. It was clear the class was suspecting something more than what actually happened. That always happened when a boy and girl were caught twenty minutes late for a class by the teacher.

-NEW SCENE-

"I wouldn't mind going to school, I could try to go," Carly said quietly. "Would it be a bad idea?"

"Only if you are uncomfortable, but it's really late anyway," Spencer said as he crossed his arms. "You don't have a long time before school ends, why worry about going now?" A knock was heard on the door so Spencer got up from the couch and answered the door; Ciara was standing behind the door.

"Hello Spencer," Ciara said with a nod, she smiled and looked over at Carly. "Carly, how are you feeling today?"

"Not so great," Carly said as she looked downward and then up at Ciara. "I'm doing better every year though."

"You're learning to cope, that's a good thing." Ciara walked into the room, she had a bag in her hand. "I made you some cookies if you would like them."

"Oh, thanks!" Ciara smiled and looked over at the table, there sat the remains of spaghetti tacos.

"Oh, you guys had spaghetti tacos and didn't invite me?" Ciara smirked and looked at Spencer. "For shame Spence, shame on you for not inviting me over for tacos."

"Yeah well I suspected you'd be visiting like you do every year," Spencer said with a shrug. "Aside from your random drop ins, you always come here on this day."

"I have to; do you expect to take care of Carly on this day all by yourself?"

"You want tacos, there are some leftovers in the fridge, help yourself." Spencer smiled and Ciara shrugged.

"That's fine with me, so what is the latest art project you'll be working on?"

"Spencer and I were thinking of building a sculpture of the earth," Carly said with a smile. "You should help us with that!"

"Yeah, it's going to be a coping mechanism," Spencer said as he crossed his arms.

"I suppose that part of it was your idea then, Spencer," Ciara said with a chuckle. "Hey, if you sculpt a round ball, that's not fun. You need to make it interesting."

"Oh great, you're going to suggest something better than my sculpting?"

"No. I would _never_ suggest anything as better than your sculpting!"

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

"Yeah, what I was thinking was give this planet you're going to create, a few features. Like glasses and a nose then do a bunch of other stuff with it! Give it arms and legs and a bright smile."

"I like her idea," Carly said as she raised her hand. Spencer chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, well I was going to suggest something similar." Ciara patted Spencer on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Sure you were, Spencer."

"You know, I really miss Drake," Carly said quietly. Ciara looked over at her and frowned.

"Carly, today, let's all do something fun. Let's think of something else, your brother wouldn't want you to be sad, especially not on today of all days."

"Yeah, you're right; I think he actually wanted me to be happy." Carly smiled and stood up. "Can we work on the sculpture now?"

"Yeah, of course we can," Spencer said with a smile. "Just let me go and get my supplies!" Spencer ran up the stairs and Carly looked over at Ciara.

"What would happen if I were to tell Sam about everything?"

"Do you really want to tell Sam?" Ciara asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well I don't know if it's a good idea or not. I mean, would she be in any danger?"

"Well, she is pretty safe actually, I don't know if it'd be a big problem if you told her. It might be big news though, she knows about that murder but she doesn't know anything about you. If she learned that you were actually there, she might freak out."

"I'd expect Freddie to freak out."

"No, he'd freak out more if it was Sam, trust me." Carly raised her eyebrow.

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, I can tell these things. Those two…I know Freddie wouldn't be happy if Sam was in any danger and she probably wouldn't be happy if he was in danger."

"Then I _shouldn't_ tell Sam! The men are out of prison and if Sam were to find out then she might be in trouble."

"The men are out of prison; however none of the men knew you were there. They don't even know Sam; she wouldn't be in any danger if you told her. Though if I know Sam, she'd be a little worried, then if she's worried it will be Freddie who gets worried. Freddie will want to know what's going on. Carly and Ciara looked over as Spencer came down the stairs with a bunch of supplies. "Well Carly, let's get started on the sculpture. This should be fun!"

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The Webcast

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

A/N" I've figured out the aged here!l Took me a while but I found out that in season one of Drake and Josh, Megan is 9 and the guys are 15. Their deaths in tis story happen when Megan is 12. That's sometime around season 3/4 of Drake and Josh. Give three years and Freddie is 15, a few months older than the girls. That's what the site says I believe, he's a few months older than they are. His birthday is in January or February, Sam's is in April. Well, they're all 15 so yeah. Also in this story you'll find Freddie and Sam have obviously known each other a little longer than they've known Carly.

* * *

Chapter 4 (The Webcast)

"We work fast as a team," Ciara said with a smile as she, Carly and Spencer eyed the sculpture with awe. "I have to wonder where you put these things though, Spencer."

"I have my ways," Spencer said with a smile. "Sam and Freddie should be coming here from school pretty soon."

"I don't think I'm going to tell Sam about Drake just yet," Carly said as she rubbed her chin. "I don't want to worry her or anything."

"Well when you decide to tell her, let me know," Ciara responded. "She is my little stepsister; I should be here whenever you choose to tell her."

"Sam's like the black sheep of your family," Spencer said with a chuckle.

"She may be a troublemaker but she does have her sense of justice too." Ciara thought for a minute and then let out a sigh. "Of course, we weren't too thrilled when she hacked into the school computer."

"Yeah, we lost our microwave," Spencer said as he looked to Carly. "Principal Franklin was nice enough to let you off free."

"Well, Principal Franklin is a nice guy," Carly said with a shrug. Ciara's cell phone rang so she quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Ciara Puckett speaking..."

"This is Mrs. Briggs; I think Sam told Freddie about what she saw with Mr. Howard three years ago."

"She what! He knows then…There isn't much we can do about that, just watch over him as well."

"He wasn't involved thought."

"I don't care that he wasn't involved in anything, if anything happens to him because of what he knows, she'll freak."

"I can't watch over both Sam and Freddie, my classes don't revolve around there schedules."

"Yes, I know you can't watch him because you don't have him in all your classes, but just do what you're doing already, only with two people."

"I'll try."

"Teaching isn't your only job, remember that. Right now, it may be the lesser job, don't forget that those men are out of prison. They've been released but I still don't trust them, their leaders are still out and about."

"Why wasn't Mr. Howard ever arrested though?"

"There was nothing we could do to tie him to the crime; he didn't commit the deed either. All we know is that thirty minutes before they received the phone call, Sam saw him walking away. In that time span, he couldn't have been considered one of the ones that murdered them all. Look, I'm at Carly's house right now; she's talking to her brother."

"Sam is with me right now by the way."

"What?"

"Well, I'm dropping them off at Carly's place for them. So, both she and Freddie are with me."

"Put her on." Ciara waited as Sam's voice came onto the phone.

"Hey Ciara, what do you want?"

"So you told Freddie."'

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ciara smiled and shook her head.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sure it was the right thing to do, if we ever catch Mr. Howard doing anything suspicious, we'll be sure to catch him. It was your choice to tell Freddie, I only hope it was a wise one."

"I think it was. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Freddie probably trying to attack Mr. Howard."

"What? Meek little Freddie attacking him?"

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed in the background. Ciara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you torture him so much?" Ciara asked with a smirk. "What has the poor boy ever done to you?"

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps one sin is crushing on _my_ best friend and without my permission."

"I don't think a guy needs to have your permission to fake a crush on someone to make another person jealous."

"What? Don't say something random like that!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the primary rule every guy seems to use? In order to get a date with the girl you're interested in, go through her friend who may be somewhat less attractive, first."

"Carly's more attractive…"

"Ah, don't put yourself down like that Sam. Anyway, Carly's waiting on you guys. We finished making a sculpture as well."

"You enjoy art too much."

"Of course I do. If only Spence would realize that you can have art at the same time as a career, he'd probably go back to law school."

"Uh, 'Spence' what the heck? Don't you mean Spencer?"

"I can shorten the guy's name if I feel like it. So does Freddie know anything about Mrs. Briggs yet?"

"No."

"I see. Well that's fine and all."

"Ciara, do you know why Carly was crying earlier?"

"What makes you think I would know?"

"I just think you would for some reason. Hell, nobody tells me anything."

"Now you know how I feel!" Freddie said quickly.

"Shut it techno geek."

"W-I-You really should…stop that."

"What, no comeback?"

"Hey Sam, just one thing I have to tell you," Ciara stated.

"What?"

"Carly might be a little nervous or something during this webcast, so whatever happens, give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Seriously, what would be wrong with Carly? Hey, do you think she ever dated a guy named Drake?" Ciara raised her eyebrow and looked over at Carly who was now looking through the refrigerator.

"No. She never dated anyone named Drake."

"Then who _is_ Drake?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No! She's got a picture of Drake in her locker; I know who it is because the name is written on the picture."

"I don't know exactly what to tell you, if it really starts bothering you, ask Carly."

"I would but I'm sort of afraid to ask her. Whenever she looks at the picture, she kind of stares at it and looks like she's about to cry, she's so sad when she looks at it. It's like there's something about it that hurts her, maybe a painful memory of some sort. It's the one thing about her that I don't know anything about…Oh, we're here, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, see you when you get up here." Ciara hung up the phone and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked.

"Nothing important, but I do have a question, you keep a picture of your brother in your locker?"

"Yes."

"Does it help?"

"I guess it helps with the pain of the loss that I suffered."

"I see. Well, Sam was wondering about it, she didn't know who it was. I told her that if she wanted to know, she should ask you."

"That's fine, I don't know if I'll really tell her or not, though." A knock was heard on the door and Spencer answered it. Sam and Freddie walked into the room with a smile.

"That was fast," Ciara stated.

"Well I was walking through the building, we gave the cell phone back to the teacher when you hung up," Sam stated. "Okay, so are we ready to get the webcast underway?"

"Yeah let's go up now," Carly said with a smile. Everyone went into the elevator and entered the attic. Spencer looked out a nearby window and saw a car driving in the distance; it looked like an old beat up car. He and Ciara sat down in a couch as Carly and Sam stood in the center of the room, Freddie hooked up the camera and looked at the girls.

"Okay, we're on in five, four, three, two, go!" Freddie said quickly.

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam! Today we have a great treat for you!"

"We do?"

"Yes! We're going to show some videos of people with their cute pets!" Freddie smiled and watched Sam through the camera screen; he always loved how energetic Sam seemed. She always bounded around and acted with more energy than Carly. "Why are we showing you a bunch of pets? Only because these pets can do _amazing_ tricks!" Freddie checked the roll of videos and frowned.

"We have a slight problem," Freddie said.

"What is that?" Sam and Carly stared at Freddie with narrow eyes.

"We're missing the pet videos."

"What else do we have?"

"Uh, people playing pranks on one another…"

"Okay people, there's been a slight change! No pets for you, instead you get to see the wonderful bonding moments that people have thanks to pranks!"

"Uh…yeah, learn well from the pranks," Carly said with a nervous chuckle. She was not expecting that.

"Here is our first video, put it up Tech Geek!"

"That's Freddie to you, Sam," Freddie stated as he turned the videos on. A girl appeared on the screen, when Carly looked up she froze.

"Hello, my name is Lucy and I wanted to show this video to the world. It's been three years since my boyfriend, Drake Parker was murdered and I wanted to commemorate this day to this video that was captured of him. He loved his sister to death and this video captures one of his favorite pranks, even though it was a prank being pulled on him, he always laughed when he saw the video."

_"He loved his sister to death,"_ Carly thought as a tear rolled down her face. _"That's truer than you could ever know."_ Sam felt her throat tighten, she recognized the name as well, and to think that he actually _did_ have a sister somewhere.

"His sister, Megan doesn't appear in this video, I had another choice that I loved but it wasn't his favorite." The video played and they saw Drake walking around, it was almost ghostlike.

"D-Drake…" Spencer and Ciara looked over at Carly and frowned, if things got too far they would make sure to end the webcast short. Freddie glanced over at Carly and raised an eyebrow.

_"Why is she crying?"_ Freddie thought. Suddenly the car that had been outside began to backfire, to Carly they sounded like gunshots.

"No!" Carly screamed as she fell to the ground. "No! Drake! I'm sorry, I'll never prank again!" Spencer and Ciara shot up from the couch.

"Turn off the camera!" Ciara shouted. "Turn it off now!"

"Drake!" Carly started to sob hysterically and Freddie swiftly turned off the camera.

"Sam, Freddie, go downstairs for a minute." Sam and Freddie had been watching Carly with wide eyes, they nodded and ran into the living room as Ciara and Spencer knelt down toward Carly. "Its okay, Carly, don't worry."

"It's just an old car backfiring," Spencer said quietly. Spencer and Ciara hugged Carly tightly as she took a deep breath.

"I hate guns," Carly said quietly. "I really, _really_ hate guns."

"We know, we know."

"I think I may be in trouble, I said Drake's name on the webcast. I don't want to go into witness protection; I want to stay with Spencer."

"Don't worry, you won't be going there, you'll be just fine."

"Sam and Freddie need to know."

"You want to tell them both?"

"Yes. They have to know, both of them."

"Okay, Spencer and I are with you the whole way."

"Yeah, let's go talk to them," Spencer said with a nod. He and Ciara stood up and helped Carly to her feet. She wiped away a tear and sighed.

"Am I really this bad?" Carly asked. "I shouldn't be so easily frightened…"

"No, it's a completely normal reaction. A car backfiring sounds a lot like a gunshot and what you experienced is something that you will probably never forget. A terrifying experience will always leave a mark on you and loud noises like gunfire terrifies you, that's normal."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, let's go talk to Sam and Freddie."

* * *

That's the chapter, I think Carly is okay as far as the terror goes. Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up soon. Well it looks like she nearly spoiled her identity live around the world...yikes.


	5. Sam's Plot

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Sam's Plot)

"What do you think that was all about?" Freddie asked as he and Sam sat on the couch. Sam shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. I hope they finish soon though, I don't want to be stuck here alone with you," Sam said as she narrowed her eyes. Freddie smirked and crossed his arms over.

"Aw, I didn't think you cared so much. Here I thought you didn't like being alone with me in a room."

"I hate you, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I hate you too." Freddie winked and Sam's eye started to twitch.

"Sam, Freddie, we have something to talk about," Carly said from behind. Both Sam and Freddie jumped up and turned around to see Spencer, Ciara and Carly walking down the steps. Carly's face was red and stained from tears, Sam slightly opened her mouth and a look of concern filled her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Freddie asked as Carly sat down in a chair.

"You two may want to sit down as well." Sam and Freddie nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"Carly, who is Drake?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry, but I have to know. There's a picture of him in your locker and then you shout his name on the webcast. Drake Parker of all people…I don't know if Ciara ever told you this but I was a very brief acquaintance of him. I didn't want you to know that I knew someone who was murdered."

"It might have been better that I did not know. Then again, I am not sure. Did you know he had a sister?"

"I always thought he did but I never met her or anything. He would talk about her at the movie theater, that's where I met him. I thought it'd be fun to prank him after meeting him. I thought he'd make an easy target since he seemed to have a soft heart." Carly chuckled lightly and smiled at Sam. "I overheard him talking to a few moviegoers about his beloved sister and so I wanted to hear more about this girl."

"Really, what did he say about his sister?"

"She was special and sweet." Sam tapped her chin and raised her eyes in thought. "She was a prankster, just like me! He said she always played pranks on him along with his brother, but despite that, he loved her dearly. She was always there with him and his brother and that underneath her evil exterior lay the heart of gold." Carly smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "She was tricky too, why there was this one time when she managed to get a presidential suite in a hotel!"

"How did she manage to do that?" Freddie asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Was she famous or rich or what?"

"No, she was really young, our age actually. She just managed to get it." Carly chuckled as Sam continued. "Apparently there was one time when Drake and Josh got captured because they found some money they shouldn't have found and their sister had to help get them out of that situation." Carly let out a laugh and wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was fun," Carly said. "Those guys never knew what hit them when we finished with them."

"What?" Sam and Freddie raised their eyebrows and looked at Carly, she let out a sigh and smiled.

"So my brother said those nice things about me, I always thought I annoyed the crap out of him with my pranks. My real name is Megan Parker." Sam let out a gasp and Freddie stared with wide eyes. "That picture in my locker is my brother, Drake Josh. My mom was Audrey Parker and my stepfather was Walter Nichols and my stepbrother was Josh Nichols." Carly closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eye once more. "Spencer is my cousin in reality and I was there the day…my family was murdered in cold blood."

"Y-You're that family's child?"

"Yes…I was going to prank my brothers that night and because of my prank they died. The killers shot them and Drake was the last to die…I was hiding in the kitchen closet because I wanted to watch the prank in action."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay; you had no way of knowing."

"Oh my god…was Mr. Howard there?"

"Hm?"

"Mr. Howard, I saw him that night. Even back then I would cause trouble for him and now he's my teacher. I was going to try and prank Drake from the movie theater; he challenged me in a way because of how he was talking about you. I saw Mr. Howard and three creepy looking men walk into the house, he came out and we spotted each other." Carly let out a gasp and her eyes grew wide.

"How bad is it, Carly?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Mr. Howard was there, but he was a hired thug that I think was the one that was in charge of the three thugs that killed my family."

"Damn…and he saw Sam too, did he see you?"

"No. I was completely in the clear; nobody knew I was even in the house. Tell me this though, why was my brother talking about me in the first place?"

"The moviegoers were interested in his family for some odd reason. They wanted to know about everyone it seemed," Sam said with a shrug. "There were three men, one man was bald and he had a scar over his eye. He also had this ugly mole on the very top of his head, well his forehead actually." Carly raised her eyebrow and listened as Sam continued. "Another was a really light person; he had blond hair that was almost white and unnoticeable. His eyes were pale blue and he had this weird moustache that went down past his chin." Carly's eyes widened and Sam continued as she crossed her arms. "The third guy was the tallest, he was dark skinned and muscular like the others. I think he was more muscular actually; he was completely bald and had a scar on the side of his face. He had a goatee and sharp brown eyes." Carly paled considerably and stared into space, she remembered the man that fired the bullet that hit Drake and the one that hit Josh.

"No," Carly whispered as she brought her hands to her face.

"Carly?"

"Those men…they were the ones that did the crime. They're the criminals who killed my family and they're not even in prison anymore!"

"You can't be serious; they're the ones that did it?" Freddie too looked shaken almost. His face was stoic; he wasn't sure what to make of this. "I talked to them almost briefly that day because I had talked to Drake and joined in on the conversation." Freddie lifted his eyes up and toward Sam.

"What?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms to avoid people noticing how he clenched his fists. Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Freddie.

"I talked to them." Freddie nodded and his face remained stoic. So they had seen her, so had Mr. Howard. Freddie remained calm but inside of him the rage was starting to build, he didn't like the fact that four dangerous criminals knew Sam.

"Okay, so that means each of them know who you are, including Mr. Howard, that's just…perfect." Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever, geek…"

_"Nobody better come near Sam…"_ Freddie shook his head and looked over at Carly. "Don't worry Carly, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We're always here for you."

"Yeah Carly, we're here for you." Sam looked over at Freddie and narrowed her eyes. _"So he doesn't care that I could possibly be in danger, is that it?"_ Carly smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Carly said quietly. "I'm actually worried now, considering everyone probably caught that webcast."

"Well, there isn't much you can do about it now, all we'll have to do is keep a closer watch on you," Ciara said as she crossed her arms. "You're lucky about one thing, the criminals never saw you in that room. Since they didn't know you were there, they didn't know you ever saw them." Freddie groaned inwardly and narrowed his eyes.

_"They may not know Carly,"_ Freddie thought. _"However they have each seen Sam. Since Mr. Howard saw her, they probably think that Sam is the one that ratted them out. Oh crap…"_ Freddie's eyes widened and he looked over at Sam.

"By the way Ciara, I sort of have detention tomorrow after school," Sam said quietly. Ciara raised her eyebrow and looked over at Sam. "Yeah, I sort of did something bad to Mr. Howard…well it really was an accident." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam, he didn't remember her doing anything.

"What did you do?" Freddie asked.

"You were in the bathroom. I was walking with my lunch tray and a tripped on something and dumped all my food onto Mr. Howard. He got really upset with that."

"Gee Sam, maybe you should be more careful around Mr. Howard."

"I can't help it if the guy was in my way!"

"Sure you could, move _out_ of the way."

"Shut up, who asked you, tech geek?"

"Sometimes Sam, I think you're the most insane person on this earth."

"I'm not nearly as insane as you are." Carly stood up and sighed.

"We need to do another web show," Carly said quietly. "I think the readers deserve a good show, and if we can find the pet reels, let's use those."

"Right, let's go." Carly, Ciara and Spencer all stood up first and walked into the attic. Sam and Freddie stood up slowly, Freddie had his eyes crossed and to Sam he looked like he was staring at the counter. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"You're mad at these guys for what they did to Carly, right?"

"Well…yeah of course I am." Freddie shifted his eyes to look at Sam. _"That's not all that is bothering me though."_

"I'm mad at them too, and now they know about Carly. That incident on the webcast was something that could convince anyone that she was Megan. I think they'll be mad, but I'm mad at them."

"There isn't much we can do about it."

"We can bring them down, Freddie!" Freddie's eyes widened as he turned to look at Sam.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can reveal that Mr. Howard's a criminal, we can bring down those killers. We can get revenge for Carly!"

"Sam, that's crazy talk."

"No, and hey, we could even tell Principal Franklin that Mr. Howard was a killer!"

"What the hell! Sam there's no way that's a good idea!"

"Yeah there is, he's the principal and he can fire Mr. Howard. I can always remain anonymous."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Damn…there's no way of me talking you out of that, is there?"

"You can try, but it won't work. Just let me deal with it."

"Hell no, I don't care if you hate me or not, I'm not letting you do this alone." Sam smiled at Freddie and turned around to walk away, she stopped and glanced back.

"This is for Carly though, don't tell her anything about it."

_"Why am I going along with this?"_ Freddie sighed and walked up the stairs after Sam.

* * *

Well Freddie's mad, the guys all have actually met Sam before. That and she annoys the crud out of Mr. Howard constantly. Let's see if Sam's plot to get rid of Mr. Howard will work, stick around for the next chapter!


	6. Detention

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Detention)

The following school day, Sam and Freddie walked through the halls of the school building. Carly wasn't there that day because of the webcast incident the previous day. Ciara didn't want Carly going to school the day after that happened, people would ask too many questions. _"Yet Ciara allows Sam to come to school, why?"_ Freddie thought as he walked behind Sam. "I can understand me coming," Freddie muttered under his breath. "Sam shouldn't be here…"

"Did you say something just now?" Sam asked as she looked back to Freddie.

'No. I said nothing."

"Okay…" Sam shrugged and continued to walk. _"I wouldn't mind him walking in front rather than behind."_ Sam would never admit to being scared, she was scared though. She was glad that Freddie was with her, since she realized just how dangerous the situation was, she had grown to fear Mr. Howard. _"Never will I show him that fear, heh; I'll definitely not be showing fear at all in front of Freddie. That might make _him_ become afraid. Heh, some fearless protector he is."_ Sam chuckled at the thought and Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"Do you find something funny?"

"Yes actually, I do find something funny. I find the fact that your mom still dresses you to be funny!"

"Hey now, and no, she doesn't dress me, I dress myself. She just lays out my bo-why the hell am I discussing dress-up with you?"

"I don't know. That's your decision." Sam smiled, Freddie would never honestly see through her façade. The feelings that she tried to deny, she hides them simply because she denies them. Of course, being afraid of falling in love with your close friend and losing that friendship is a major factor. "God I am so glad that Valerie is out of the picture," Sam muttered.

"What did you just say?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam shrugged.

"I didn't say anything of importance. Freddie, you don't mind hanging out here while I talk to Principal Franklin, do you?"

"Why?"

"Well, in case Mr. Howard is walking around, you can come in and I'll know to stop talking about Mr. Howard." Freddie crossed his arms and sighed.

"If you think it's necessary…"

"This is for Carly, remember that. I would think you'd be thrilled to do such a thing."

"Yeah, that's right, I'm so thrilled that I couldn't be more thrilled if I tried." Sam smiled and then ran over to Principal Franklin's door, she knocked and entered the door. Freddie sighed and crossed his arms.

_"At least the Principal is trustworthy. He's just about the only cool teacher in this school. Now where is Mr. Howard, I need to get detention with him tonight."_ Freddie looked around and saw Mr. Howard walking through the halls, he growled slightly but put on a fake smile as he walked up to Mr. Howard.

"Hello brat," Mr. Howard stated.

"Yeah…" Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at the teacher. _"Right back at you, you conniving and murderous bastard."_

"I saw your webcast last night, I must say, poor performance."

"Yeah, you never liked iCarly, did you?"

"I just don't like you brats that are on the show."

"Including Sam, right?" Mr. Howard narrowed his eyes and Freddie knew he struck a nerve. "You know, a lot of what Sam's been doing to you…I have orchestrated. I've been behind most of Sam's sinister plots against you."

"What?" Mr. Howard's eyebrow begun to twitch as he clenched his fists together, he wished despretly that it was late and everyone would be home right now. If that were the case, he would definitely lash out against Freddie for angering him.

"That's right, I have so many plans for you, you great big bastard."

"What did you just call me!" Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"You heard me, or did I stutter?"

"That's it! You've earned yourself a detention with me after school! You had better be there."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Howard, you can count on me. Besides, I have every reason to be there, right?"

"Uh, yeah…whatever, just be there." Mr. Howard turned and walked off and Freddie walked toward the Principal's door and stood near it.

_"I do have a reason to be there, there should be others there too."_ Freddie looked around and spotted Jeremy, he also saw Mr. Howard looking at a locker. "Hey, Jeremy, come here."

"What?" Jeremy asked with a sneeze. Freddie put his hands up and sighed. "Listen, I need other people in the detention room with me and Sam."

"Oh you have detention!" Gibby exclaimed as he walked up next to Jeremy and Freddie. "With Mr. Howard too, _nobody_ has detention with him today!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and his mouth formed a flat line.

"You mean to tell me that Sam was the only one with detention?"

"Yeah, everyone else stayed on his good side today."

"Gibby, Jeremy, I have a favor for you." Freddie smiled and the two boys frowned.

"You don't want _us_ getting detention, do you?" Jeremy asked while sneezing.

"All things considered, Sam can _not_ be alone during detention."

"Didn't you just get detention?"

"That's another thing…I don't want to be alone with _her._ There's also the fact that too many questions will be raised with us alone together. With you two there, you serve as witnesses that nothing but bitter dislike happens between us." Jeremy and Gibby sighed.

"Fine," They responded as they turned and walked over to Mr. Howard. Freddie watched as the two boys attacked Mr. Howard and walked back over to him.

"How did it go?"

"We will be seeing you and Sam in detention," Jeremy said quietly. "Man that sucks though…"

"Trust me, it'll all work out for the best."

"Yeah, it'll work out for _you_ maybe."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So what brings you here today, Ms. Puckett?" Principal Franklin asked with a smile. He gestured for her to sit in the chair, so she did just that.

"I have some things I'd like to talk to you about," Sam said quietly. "Namely, I want to talk about Mr. Howard." Principal Franklin raised his eyebrow and rubbed his chin.

"What about Mr. Howard?"

"Can I trust you with this? Will you promise never to tell another soul about this?" Principal Franklin smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course I will. You just need to tell me what it is first."

"I met Megan Parker," Sam said quietly.

"Ah, she's the sister of Drake Parker and Josh Nichols, right?"

"Yes."

"What does she have to do with Mr. Howard?"

"She says he's the one that led those three men in her house and murdered her family."

"Really, you don't say? She saw Mr. Howard with three men?"

"Yes."

"How come I was not informed of this? I have a teacher working under me that has been suspected of murder?"

"Well actually he wasn't suspected for murder. He left and didn't commit the actual crime."

"Ah, so I see. So Megan saw the other men commit the crime?"

"Yes. She watched in horror as they were all gunned down and she hid in the kitchen closet. That's not important though, what is important is the fact that Mr. Howard is a violent and dangerous person."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Has he ever threatened physical harm on you?"

"No." Principal Franklin rested his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together in front of his face.

"Well if he's never done anything wrong and you don't have any proof, I'm not sure I can do anything to him. I understand you though, he can be very annoying and stupid at times, but leading a murder against a family that died three years ago, isn't that a bit much?"

"He could be a threat to Megan though. He saw me that night too but I'm not worried about myself."

"Why wouldn't you be worried about yourself? If he's dangerous and he's spotted you, then would he not go after you? Furthermore, Sam, you're a known troublemaker and you keep attacking Mr. Howard. We know that you don't like him. Also take in consideration that he was dangerous, in three years time, wouldn't he have tried something on you by now?"

"I think he might have, but every time he's gotten close is during detention and he can't do anything without other students in there." Principal Franklin nodded and smiled as he stood up from his desk.

"I would like to help you, I really would, Sam. However, I don't know what I could do for you, firing him because of a suspicion that a student has is pretty big." Principal Franklin walked over to a window and stared out of it. "I'm not so sure I can just up and fire him because you suspect him for a crime that he very likely didn't commit."

"I guess I understand." Principal Franklin nodded and walked over to his desk. He smiled and looked at Sam.

"Now, Ms. Puckett, I have something for you if you would like it."

"What?"

"Well my wife and I bought these tickets to a wrestling show and I don't need them, she is sick and I can't go by myself. Is there possibly anyone that you would like to take?"

"Oh, thank you for the offer, but no I can't accept it." Sam stood up and smiled kindly at Principal Franklin.

"Oh but I insist…"

"Mr. Franklin…" The door opened and Freddie walked into the room, Sam turned around quickly and Principal Franklin looked over at Freddie and smiled.

"What brings you here, Freddie?"

"There are a few students outside that got into a fight. Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs are trying to break them up, they're not doing all that well." Principal Franklin sighed and a voice came over on the radio.

"Mr. Franklin, we need your assistance," Mr. Howard said quickly. "This kid Jake and another kid, Jonah has gotten into a fight and a couple of girls are fighting each other as well. They're both in the main hall."

"Okay, I'll be on my way," Principal Franklin said with a nod. Sam crossed her arms and walked over to Freddie.

"He was offering tickets for a wrestling match," Sam said swiftly.

"Oh, really, you mean that wrestling match is still around?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what else is new?"

"Well first of all, we need to get to class and avoid that fight. Oh, and I got detention with Mr. Howard, along with Jeremy and Gibby."

"Oh, was that really necessary though?" Sam raised her eyebrow and sat down.

"Yes Sam, it was necessary. Carly's not here to get stuck in detention with you and you eat so much"

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're just a little paranoid, what is the worst that can happen in detention."

"I'm not paranoid and a lot can happen when it's Mr. Howard. For all we know, Mr. Howard could do anything."

"Don't get paranoid, nothing can possibly happen."

* * *

Well, Wrestling tickets, nice. Freddie's got detention too, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so stick around for the next


	7. Freddie and Mr Howard

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Freddie and Mr. Howard)

Four kids sat in the detention room after school was over, Sam and Freddie sat in two desks on the side of the room closest to the windows. Sam was in the front desk and Freddie was about three desks behind her. Jeremy and Gibby were both in the desks closest to the door. Mr. Howard walked into the room and crossed his arms. "Okay you little mutants, you're here because you have irritated me to the point that you are the lowest scum in this building."

"I'm surprised you could form a sentence with the word scum in it and know what it means," Freddie said with some sarcasm in his voice. Mr. Howard flushed and glared at Freddie.

"Anyway, I'm going-"

"To go watch television in the teachers lounge as you always do?"

"Yes...Keep it up Mr. Benson, and things will start looking dim for you." Sam looked back at Freddie and shot him an angry look. "Anyway, I will be checking up on you momentarily so you better not make any noise. If any of you make noise, I promise that the things I'll do to you are things you could never imagine. You're going to wish you all skipped childhood."

"Maybe you should have skipped seniority, who wants to see your bald head here?" Mr. Howard growled slightly and left the room, Sam groaned loudly and turned around to Freddie.

"What was that about?" Sam exclaimed. "Do you _want_ him to kill you?"

"No, I just felt like irritating him a bit. There isn't anything wrong with that is there?"

"Hey, just because I do it constantly, even though I probably shouldn't, doesn't mean you should do that." The doorknob moved and Sam swiftly turned around in her chair as Mr. Howard walked in.

"I heard noise," Mr. Howard said quickly.

"You did?" Freddie asked as he raised his eyebrow. "I would never have thought that was possible."

"Oh shut up, Benson." Mr. Howard closed the door and his footsteps walked down the hall. Freddie shrugged and pulled out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with interest in her voice.

"I'm working on something. Well, talking to a friend that I usually talk to around this time."

"Really who is he, this friend of yours?"

"Well _she_ lives half way across the country right now."

"Wow so the geek has a few other females he knows, and here I thought Carly and I were the only ones." Sam smirked and turned around, Freddie shook his head and chuckled.

"I happen to know a lot of girls, Sam."

"Just how many girls _do_ you know?" Sam let out a laugh and Freddie formed a smirk with his mouth.

"A lot, that's pretty much saying that I know many females."

"Yeah, you do know a lot of them, but how do you know none of them are feigning their friendship with you?"

"I'm pretty confident of the ones I talk to on a regular basis." Freddie started typing in his computer and Sam raised her eyebrow.

"How often is a regular basis?"

"How often do I talk to you and Carly?"

"Every day, but I think you see Carly more than you see me."

"You're right, I see you two every day. That's a regular basis."

"So you talk to random girls every day?" Sam raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She shrugged and stood up to walk over toward the board. She picked up a marker and Freddie continued to stare at his screen.

"Sam, if you write anything about Mr. Howard on that board, I will not be happy."

"Oh, such a pity, the techno geek won't be happy if I write on the board." Freddie shook his head and continued typing in the computer.

_"So how are things going with that girl?"_ The friend from across the globe asked.

"Pretty great," Freddie typed. "There isn't much to say, Tiffany."

_"I'm sure there is. You love her right, that brunette?"_

"Who do I love, Carly? Hell no, you have to be joking."

_"I would not joke."_

"It isn't Carly I love. Don't get me wrong, I like her as a friend, she's cool and everything but she's just not my type."

_"I thought she's was cute, heck, my boyfriend thinks she's cute."_

"Everybody thinks she's cute, she _is_ cute."

_"Yet, you do not like her."_

"That is true; she is just my close friend. She's going through some issues though."

_"Wait, I thought you said you loved someone."_

"I do."

_"If it isn't Carly, then who is it?"_

"Who do you think it is? All I have to do is get her to fall in love with me, which I think is already happening anyway. It's really not hard to read all the signs."

_"See, you listened to me for once!"_

"I usually do. You told me what I should look out for if a girl likes you and I've caught up on the signs over the years."

_"I haven't known you for more than a year…"_

"No, but I can remember things from the past few years. Those signs you told me about are evident now as they were evident beforehand."

_"Ah, so let me guess, this other girl is Sam?"_ Freddie looked up from the screen to see Sam sitting back at her desk. His eyes shifted to the board and found nothing written there. Freddie chuckled and continued to type to his friend.

"Yes."

_"Ah, true love, right?"_

"That's always a possibility."

_"So when are you going to kiss her?"_ A smiley appeared with the text sent to Freddie, it was that of a kiss and by Freddie's mistake he had the volume on. Sam narrowed her eyes and looked over at Freddie.

"Hey dork, if you're flirting with her too, you may as well turn the volume down," Sam said quickly. "We don't need to hear your pig sounds coming from the computer." Freddie ignored the statement and would have glared at Tiffany if she were there.

"Don't do that!" Freddie typed quickly.

_"Oh I'm sorry, did that make a sound?"_ Tiffany responded.

"Yes. I'm in detention with Sam as well."

_"Oh right, heaven forbid we make a sound for her to hear. Anyway, are you going to stop trying to make her jealous?"_

"What do you mean? It's working perfectly."

_"Yet, you really don't love Carly, you've said it yourself. Carly is Sam's best friend too, isn't she?"_

"Yes."

_"That's all the more reason to stop what you're doing."_

"Hmm, you do have a good point I suppose."

_"So tell me, what do you love about Sam?"_

"Everything, I wouldn't have time to list to you every single thing that makes her beautiful."

_"Aw, that's so sweet."_

"Don't refer to me as sweet, please."

_"I think you are, and I said that was sweet, not you."_

"Ugh, don't disgust me."

_"That girl will be glad to know that you love her."_

"Well, that is if she feels anything for me, I believe she does though. I'll try to act on some more of your pointers though."

_"Yeah, good idea, heaven forbid you start acting like one of those fat lards out there who burp all over the place and can't get a girlfriend."_

"I'm not fat and I don't have problems with my body functions. I rarely burp or give out gas."

_"I didn't say you were or did, man you're testy today."_

"Yeah, I have my reasons."

_"So why are you of all people, in detention?"_

"Sam's in detention so I'm here."

_"Wow, have you taken to stalking?"_

"Hey!"

_"It's a _joke_ that's all!"_

"Don't joke like that. Like I said, I have my reasons, such as keeping Sam safe from a psycho maniac."

_"Freddie, just because someone is a teacher doesn't make them psycho."_

"In this case, he is."

_"Whatever you say…"_

"Also there are two other people here; I had to persuade them into getting detention."

_"Aw, you didn't want Sam to be alone. She's such a lucky girl to have a cute guy like you."_

"Will you cut that out, I am not cute."

_"I better get off of here and let you enjoy detention while I go off and enjoy a romantic dinner with my boyfriend."_

"I don't like you."

_"Yes, I know, and I love it. Well I'm off, Tata."_ Freddie growled slightly as he closed the laptop and put it back in his backpack.

"You have got to be kidding me," Freddie said quietly.

"What was that?" Sam asked as she looked over to Freddie with a smirk on her face. "Did that girl finally get tired of you flirting with her and decide to leave you behind."

"No Sam, that's not the case." Sam shrugged and turned around in her chair as Mr. Howard walked back in the room.

"Okay you people, you're all free to go," Mr. Howard said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, finally, I knew the dumb teacher would come to his senses!" Sam said as she stood up and walked toward the door as Jeremy and Gibby ran out of the door.

"Except you Benson, I need to have a small chat with you." Sam stopped short of the door and paled slightly, she turned back and saw Freddie close his eyes and calmly stand up.

"Okay, what would you like to discuss, Mr. Howard?" Freddie asked. He looked over at Sam and gestured for her to exit the room. Sam gulped silently and left the room, she stood behind the door and peered through the window.

"I get the feeling you do not like me," Mr. Howard said as he sat down in his chair.

"What gave you that feeling?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I never said I didn't like you and I certainly hope I didn't come across like that. If I did, I apologize profusely for my words and actions."

"Yes, well I was merely wondering why it was that you didn't like me."

"You're a teacher, I'm a student, it is that simple."

"Yes, but most students like me." Freddie closed his eyes and sighed.

"Have you been living in a cave all your life? Nobody likes you, not even the kindest of kids. Its scum like you that make babies cry."

"What?" Freddie blinked at what just came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yet, you were thinking it."

_"Okay, so I was thinking that. Of course that's only the smallest fraction of what I think of you Mr. Howard."_ Freddie crossed his arms and shrugged; Mr. Howard let out a sigh and stood up.

"I don't see why you feel the need to act this way."

"Maybe it's because of how you treat Sam, perhaps it's because you're a vicious psychopath." Mr. Howard raised his eyebrow and stared at Freddie.

"What makes you think this way?"

_"Smooth move there, Freddie."_ Freddie sighed and shook his head. "Again, I'm a student, we all think that way, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Mr. Howard opened a drawer in his desk and Sam's eyes widened from outside the door. She quickly ran off as Mr. Howard placed his hand in the drawer and held it there for a minute, possibly contemplating whether he should take out whatever item he was looking at. "Of course you just seem to have bitter contempt for me for other reasons besides the fact that I'm a teacher." Freddie glanced at the drawer and kept a stoic expression on his face.

"Well maybe it's just the fact that you make my best friend get detention all the time."

"I have a question for you, Freddie. Do you know if your friend knows this person somehow?" Mr. Howard pulled out the photo of Drake from his desk. "This fell from Carly Shay's locker and I was interested in why she has the photo of a long since dead person in her locker." Freddie raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know why she'd have a picture of that guy; did you say he was dead?"

"This is Drake Parker; he's a man that died about three years ago in a violent and grisly murder."

"Oh yeah, I remember that case, it was on the news for about a month or so. I think the prisoners were recently released."

"Yeah, they didn't have much since they were just hired thugs. It is truly a pity that they never found the leader or leaders that put the hit out there."

"Yeah, it really is."

"You know, that family had a sister." Mr. Howard stood up and walked over toward the window. "I also hear that one of your friends, I think it was Sam, saw one of the leaders."

"Heh, where did you hear that?"

"I overheard a kid talking about it the other day, its funny how rumors spread around here, Mr. Benson."

"Yes, it really is funny."

"You know, if it's true then the leaders probably think she is the one that ratted them out. It's also highly probable that if that family really had a girl named Megan Parker, the leaders will probably want to find her. However I doubt that very much, it's more likely that they would have more distaste for your blonde haired friend."

"Hmm…" Freddie's eyes narrowed slightly and Mr. Howard walked back to his desk.

"I would keep a close eye on Ms. Puckett if I were you."

"I don't have any worry about her, she's pretty much safe." Mr. Howard raised his eyebrow and sat in his chair.

"How sure are you that she's safe?"

"Well, the leaders are probably out of the country by now for all we know. Nobody has ever made any mention of where the leaders are and I don't see how logical it is they would concern themselves with Sam. If she only saw one leader and didn't see the murder, why would they go after her?"

"Only because she could pinpoint the leader and for all we know she probably saw the hired men that killed off that Parker family. I'd also watch your back if I was you, you don't know who the leader is and it could be dangerous for you. You never know when one of them might try and kill you." Mr. Howard stood up and stepped close to Freddie, he stood straight and with his eyes mere inches from Freddie's eyes. Freddie's calm expression did not change, even when staring into Mr. Howard's cold eyes. He could not show any sign that he knew Mr. Howard to be one of the killers. "Be ever alert, Mr. Benson. You don't know when or where a killer may pop up." The door opened and Mrs. Briggs entered the room with Sam at that moment. Mr. Howard turned to look at Mrs. Briggs. "What brings you here?"

"I'm concerned as to why you are still here and holding a student past five o'clock," Mrs. Briggs stated as she crossed her arms. "I am told to make sure to be the last teacher gone and it's now five thirty well past the time that all teachers are asked to leave. This boy also needs to get home and get to work on his homework project that is due tomorrow."

"Oh yes, my apologies," Mr. Howard said as he patted Freddie on the shoulder. "You may go now, Mr. Benson." Freddie shrugged off the hand and walked over to Sam with a smirk on his face.

_"Freddie you are such an idiot,"_ Sam thought as she stared at Freddie with near shaky eyes. _"Talking to Mr. Howard like that and staring him down…What if he was going to kill you. What the hell would I do then?"_ Sam noticed the sweat dripping down the side of Freddie's face, she grabbed a tissue from a nearby Kleenex box and wiped Freddie's face.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I just felt that was necessary, even though you'll never be clean. Come on, we should leave now, I think Mrs. Briggs is getting tired of talking to Mr. Howard." Freddie nodded and followed Sam out of the room, he could feel Mr. Howard's violent and murderous eyes fixed on him as well as Sam.

* * *

There you go, close one right? Freddie appears to be getting on Mr. Howard's bad side. Stick around for the next chapter


	8. The Killers Investigate

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 8 (The Killers Investigate)

"You could have died in there," Sam said as she and Freddie walked toward Carly's place. Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well aren't you concerned," Freddie responded. Sam narrowed her eyes and looked over at Freddie.

"In _no_ way am I concerned about you. I'm just saying that Mr. Howard is vicious and you never know what he could be planning."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, just a little?"

"No!" Freddie sighed and shook his head. "Um…what did he talk to you about anyway?"

"About why I seemed like I didn't like him." Freddie shrugged and Sam stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"Why do you sound like you don't care?"

"It's only because I don't care."

"I do," Sam said under her breath. "Well fine, go ahead and taunt the killers, I don't care. If you die though, I won't have anyone to tease." Freddie chuckled and looked over at Sam.

"You'd have the entire school to tease."

"Yeah, but it's more fun to tease you. Plus, think of Carly, I'm sure she'd miss you…You like her anyway, why would you want to leave her behind with nobody to love her?" Sam glanced toward the ground and Freddie kept looking straight ahead but with a stern look on his face.

"She likes Jake, I say let him have her."

"Yeah, good joke, I know you don't mean that though. You'd give anything to have Carly ignore Jake and fall in love with you…" Freddie glanced toward Sam and sighed. He started to think that maybe his friend was right; perhaps it was about time to stop flirting about with Carly.

"Sam, I hope you're not getting jealous of your best friend."

"I am not-" Freddie turned toward Sam and looked into her eyes; she froze when she gazed into his powerful eyes. "Freddie, I'm not…I'm…"

"It's never a good idea to think those thoughts about your best friend. If you start worrying about the people that like your best friend then you're going to eventually start resenting her. Trust me; you don't need to start resenting Carly. If you start resenting her then you'll start fighting with her and trust me, that wouldn't be a very attractive thing to do."

"I-I've fought with her before."

"Yes, I know. I was there when it happened." Freddie placed his hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort her. "I didn't think it was one of your better moments." Freddie turned around and continued to walk toward Carly's door, Sam followed after him, her body was tingling from his touch and gaze.

_"Did he just call me attractive? No, he didn't, he'd never call me attractive. He wouldn't do that, not _me

"Sam, do you realize that Mr. Howard found the picture of Drake inside of Carly's locker?"

"What?"

"Well, he said the picture fell from her locker when he passed it, which seems more likely unless he actually searched her locker somehow."

"Oh, well that might not be a good thing."

"Yeah, I'd think it's bad. Oh and Mr. Howard pretty much told me to watch my back, I 'never know when a killer may pop up' and stuff like that." Sam's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Freddie, what if that was his warning to you before he struck? What if he was going to kill you on the spot right there, he might have done that if Mrs. Briggs and I didn't show up."

"In the school, Sam, are you sure about that?"

"Freddie, Mrs. Briggs is always the last teacher to leave, her boss ordered her to stay until everyone is gone. Nobody other than you, Mr. Howard, me and Mrs. Briggs was in that building. If he killed you, nobody would have known."

_"Damn, she really does seem worried. There isn't really any reason for her to be so worried."_ Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing will happen to me, I'm still here and I'm still alive."

"Yeah, but what about in the future, Mr. Howard could try to kill you again."

"He doesn't have any reason to kill me," Freddie said flatly. "I'm not the one that he hates…"

"There's also the fact that if he goes after Carly…"

"There isn't much they can do; they don't know that Carly was ever Megan Parker."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Mr. Howard and the three thugs stepped into the leader's office and crossed their arms. "Mr. Howard, do you have any idea how you could compromise something by telling that brat, Benson, about the murder."

"My apologies, but he knew about the murder anyway," Mr. Howard said. "I don't think he suspects anything though."

"No, but you do realize the girl suspects you."

"Who are you talking about, Puckett? Yeah, well she saw me three years ago at that dump."

"Yes and she was trying to get you removed from the school earlier I believe."

"Heh, isn't she always, her and every other student in this damn school?"

"Yes, well you could change that by being a little less of a bastard."

"I'm sorry."

"I want you to search the Parker house again for any signs of that sister. If she's still alive, I desire to talk with her."

"We don't know if Megan Parker is a real person or not."

"Then figure it out."

"Don't you remember Drake Parker talking about her?" The dark skinned man asked.

"You could be right, Cobra," The man with the mole stated.

"I'm always right, Mole." The leader slapped his forehead and groaned.

"What the hell is it with you dumbasses and those damn nicknames?"

"We think they're cool," The light skinned man stated. "Like my nickname, Ice!"

"Of course I'm the only one with a nickname that doesn't detail anything about my appearance," Cobra stated. "We _could_ use our real names but we never like doing so."

"Whatever, just go search the damn house," The leader stated with a sigh.

"People live there now," Mr. Howard said as he raised an eyebrow. The leader shot up and everyone cowered in fear.

"I don't give a damn if there are people living in that house!" The leader shouted with a booming voice. "You bastards are giving me a headache, go to the damn house and find anything that might possibly be reminiscent of the previous owners. Something is always forgotten. So go to that home, kill the bastards residing there and try not to let anyone see you or survive, now go!"

"Yes sir, we apologize!" Mr. Howard turned toward Cobra, Mole and Ice and looked at them with a fierce look. "Okay you bastards, get moving, what are you waiting for!"

"Yes sir!" Cobra, Ice and Mole shouted as they ran out the door. The leader stopped Mr. Howard before he left.

"I have something to tell you," The leader stated. Mr. Howard looked over at the man and frowned.

"What?"

"I don't personally care about Freddie Benson; he isn't involved in this and is too stupid to do anything. Ignore him; he is the least of our worries whatsoever. If Sam Puckett causes any more grief other than mere pranks and troublemaking, then you can do whatever with her. Frankly, I don't give a damn what you do to that bitch."

"I was going to do her in today, however my plan failed when Freddie, Jeremy and Gibby all got detention."

"There's another thing you idiot. _You_ have the power to give a detention or not! You didn't have to give those others a detention whatsoever."

"Can I give a detention if someone does nothing?"

"No you butthead, that would be suspicious."

"Are you sure Benson isn't a threat? I mean, if something happens to Puckett, wouldn't he react?"

"He shouldn't. His mind seems pretty set on Carly Shay, so at the very most, he should be sad if Sam Puckett is kidnapped or if she dies. Right now though, she doesn't matter. What I want is Megan Parker; I don't give a damn about these other minor things that hold no importance whatsoever. Now go."

"Hey, aren't you concerned that there may be an undercover agent in roaming around the school?"

"I think there is nothing to worry about; she hasn't been a problem for you, has she?"

"Well she did show up today while I was talking to Benson, in fact, I was about to kill him."

"I see…Well go to the house, now."

-NEW SCENE-

Mr. Howard stepped over the dead body of a middle aged male, the entire family was in the house, Cobra did most of the killing. "Is there anything left in this house from before?" Mr. Howard asked as he looked around.

"There's a hole in this door," Mole said quickly. Mr. Howard walked into the kitchen and looked at the door closely, he saw the hole and frowned.

"Check it out." Mole nodded and stepped into the kitchen closet, he had to kneel down slightly and look out the hole. When he looked out, he could see everything in the kitchen and living room.

"Mr. Howard, I see it all." Mole moved his hand on an empty shelf near the bottom and felt something in the corner. "What the hell?" Mole picked up the item and opened the door. "It's a bracelet with the name 'Megan' on it." Mole turned it over and chuckled. "It looks like it's a birthday gift from her dear brother, Drake Parker."

"Really, I'm guessing she liked Drake the best." Mr. Howard turned around when he heard Ice shout his name from upstairs. Ice ran down the stairs with a picture in his hand.

"I found this in the attic next to this small teddy bear." Mr. Howard lifted the hand that held the teddy bear.

"I don't give a damn about the bear. What is this picture?" Mr. Howard took the photo as the three thugs crowded around him. It was a photo of Drake, Megan and Josh. Drake and Megan were behind the couch while Josh was sitting on the couch, Megan had her arms wrapped around Drake's neck in a sisterly hug.

"Hey boss, this girl looks like someone," Mole stated.

"No, really, will you shut up!" Mr. Howard looked closely at Megan as his eyes widened. "C-Can it be? This girl is…" The thugs joined Mr. Howard in saying the name, they recognized her as well.

"Carly Shay."

* * *

Well, they know now Carly's secret. What will happen next, stick around! Bet you can't guess who the big leader is! Next chapter will be up soon


	9. Sam's Close Call

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Sam's Close Call)

Ciara walked into Carly and Spencer's apartment and found Spencer lying on the couch. "Hey you wake up," Ciara said as she pushed Spencer. He didn't budge so she smirked and walked behind the couch, she tilted the couch and Spencer shouted as he rolled off and landed on the floor.

"Damn, you're strong, I'm up," Spencer said as he stood up.

"Hey, you get strong like this when you're a police officer."

"So what time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock, an hour after eight." Ciara crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh….so it's an hour after eight, oh crap!" Ciara smiled and nodded at Spencer.

"So, did you get tired or something?"

"Heh, saying 'I'm sorry I fell asleep and forgot the date' isn't going to help any, is it?" Ciara smiled and shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Ciara shrugged and sat on the couch. "I'm sure there's a good movie on here."

"Yeah, you're right." Spencer sat next to Ciara and smiled.

"Hey, do you think we should let Carly and Sam know about our relationship? I mean we _have_ dated for a little over a year."

"Our little sisters would love to know that we're dating. I'm sure you realize just how much they would love it."

"Yeah, so much that they'd want to know details I'm sure." Ciara crossed her arms and sighed. "Sam didn't come home until six today, school usually ends at four and she had detention for a while. I was worried until she showed up; she said that Mr. Howard and Freddie got to talking with each other. Poor Sam, she was a little upset about what happened."

"Yeah, they came over earlier, around seven and told me what happened."

"So where is Carly exactly?"

"She went to the movies…"

"Ah, so she remembers to go see a movie she wants to see and you forget our date to go watch a movie."

"Sorry, I got caught up in my sculpting." Ciara smiled and shook her head.

"Excuses, excuses, they're all the same."

"Really, how are they all the same?"

"They're all a lame brained attempt to convince the date that there is a good enough reason to forget a date. When in reality, the dork that uses it is really being stupid."

"Yeah, sorry…"

"It's okay, I forgive you, maybe."

"How would you like for me to make it up to you?" Spencer smirked and Ciara smiled.

"I don't know…do you have any ideas?"

"I can think of some. It's just you and me; we're in this apartment all alone…" Ciara's phone began to ring, the ringtone was that of the police department. "…And your job is calling you." Ciara laughed and took out her phone.

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"No, its okay, what's the problem." Ciara shrugged and placed the phone to her ear, she frowned and hung up.

"Spencer, there's been another murder, only it's at the place Carly used to live at. The Parker residence."

"What? You have to be kidding; do you think this is a coincidence?"

"I don't know. We're going to find out soon though; I guess I'll see you later. Hey, I'll take a rain check on that offer of yours, I promise to get right back to you as soon as I can." Spencer nodded and gave Ciara a quick kiss on the lips. Ciara exited the apartment and Carly soon walked in.

"Hey, what was Ciara doing here?" Carly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"We were talking, so did you enjoy your movie?" Spencer asked as Carly sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, it was fun. I hadn't been to that movie theater in a long time though."

"So where are Sam and Freddie? Didn't they go to the movies with you?"

"Yeah, but Sam wanted to see something else and Freddie's mom had to take him home. He didn't seem too keen on leaving but then again, he never wants to go anywhere with his mother."

"Yeah, the queen of 'where's the leg hair' is pretty annoying."

"Spencer, he _has_ leg hair. He didn't a few years ago, but he does now. I'd say it's pretty manly, but I wonder what Sam thinks."

"Seriously, you need to leave those two alone."

"Well I'm their friend, I can pry." Carly smiled sweetly and Spencer chuckled. "Sam said she'd call her sister when she was done with the movies."

"Oh….That may not be possible." Spencer stood up slowly and Carly raised her eyebrow. "Ciara's just been called out to investigate a murder."

"I see."

"Carly, the murder was at Drake's house."

"What?"

"I think it could be a coincidence but I'm not sure."

"Okay. It could be a coincidence, I mean, it's not like the killers would be concerned with finding me, right?"

"I'm not sure. However I'm going to pick up Sam instead because Ciara won't be able to."

"Right, well I'm going to get some sleep." Spencer nodded and left the apartment."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam walked out of the movie she finished watching and smiled, it was a good movie. She wasn't much for the romantic type of stuff but she liked the movie she just saw. Now she just had to call Ciara and she'd be going home. She picked up the phone and called her sister.

"Hello?" Ciara answered.

"Ciara, this is Sam, do you think you can pick me up from the theater?"

"No, I'm sorry sis; I'm investigating a crime scene. It's weird, it's the same house as Carly's old house and everything looks the same. There's a bullet wound in the heads of each person and the kitchen closet door is wide open. There's something strange though, it's a picture of Drake that we found on the floor. It looks like the photo that Carly keeps in her locker; in fact it seems to be the same writing and everything."

"Oh no…Mr. Howard had that photo with him, Freddie said that."

"You don't suppose this could be…" Someone closed her cell phone and she jumped back and turned around. Her eyes widened briefly when she saw Cobra, Ice and Mole standing near her.

"You are Samantha Puckett?" Cobra asked as he crossed his arms. Sam put her phone in her pocket and frowned.

"Who wants to know?" Sam asked.

"One of our friends would like to see you."

"What if I don't want to go with you three bozos?"

"Trust me; you aren't in the position to debate." Sam chuckled nervously and stepped back.

"I really don't think it's necessary for me to go with you three. I don't know you guys."

"Sure you do, we met three years ago."

"Yeah, but I don't remember." Sam's phone rang and she checked it, Ciara was calling.

"Don't answer that."

"It's my stepsister; I could tell her that I have a ride already."

"That's fine."

"Thanks." Sam answered the phone. "Ciara, how are you."

"Sam, I was worried, don't scare me like that," Ciara said quickly. Sam nodded and tried to remember the trick she and Ciara had for whenever she needed urgent help.

"Hey Ciara, do you know that I'm getting better at teasing? I can give wedgies a lot better now!"

"Sam, this is hardly the time…oh…how fast?"

"I can go really fast, like when I pull the underwear I can pull at practically a hundred miles per hour! In fact the underwear flies so quickly that the person feels it up to next week."

"I see, that's pretty fast, Sam try to do your best to get away from that area, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, and by the way I have a ride home with some new friends of mine. Hey, I always thought mom should have had triplets; I would have _loved_ to be in a set of triplets. Oh and Mr. Howard annoys the crap out of me."

"Crap…Well I'll be there soon."

"Okay, love you, bye!" Sam hung up the phone and smiled sheepishly at the three men.

"Damn that was a long conversation," Cobra said with a sigh. "Now will you come willingly?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Well then…I will!" Sam kicked Cobra in the crotch and ran off.

"Crap! Get her!" Cobra sunk to the ground as Ice and Mole chased after her.

_"That was for Carly! Hah, what a rush!"_ Sam ran past the theater employees and the two men pushed the employees to the ground as they ran after her.

"Stop right now!" Mole exclaimed.

"Get back her kid!" Ice called out. Sam looked back while running and chuckled.

"Not on your life!" Sam exclaimed. Sam grabbed a drink from someone's hand and tossed it on the ground. Ice and Mole slipped on the spilt drink and cussed. They go up and rounded the corner that Sam rounded. She looked back and spotted the two men chasing her once more. "Damn they're fast." Sam swiftly pushed a trashcan to the ground, Ice ran over the trashcan and fell to the ground, Mole jumped over. "Crap, I'm getting tired, someone help me!" Ice felt himself grabbed by someone and punched in the face. Ice swiftly ran off as the person that attacked him ran in the direction that Mole went. Sam rounded a corner and stopped to breathe, she then felt two arms wrap around her, a hand caved over her mouth.

"You're really annoying the crap out of me," Mole said with a low growl.

"Ugh, let go," Sam shouted from under the hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen. If you think about taking off again then you're in serious trouble."

"Let me go…You're hurting me."

"If you'd stop squirming then you wouldn't be hurting." A gunshot rang out and Mole gasped, Sam's eyes were wide as Mole released her and fell to the ground. Sam turned around and saw Mole sprawled on the ground, she looked up and saw Ciara and Spencer standing next to a theater officer.

"Sam, you're okay!" Ciara said quickly as she ran over and hugged Sam. Spencer blew on his knuckles and walked over to Sam and Ciara.

"That other guy has a hard skull," Spencer said with hope to lighten the mood. It was the theater officer that fired the gunshot, he had beat Ciara to the gun. "Are you okay, Sam?" Sam's eyes were still wide with fear, she nodded her head.

"Why are you here, Spencer?"

"I came here to pick you up because Ciara was investigating a crime scene, but I guess you called her up."

"And it's a damn good thing you did too!" Ciara said as she hugged Sam tightly. Sam looked up to see Principal Franklin walk around the corner.

"Hey, someone spilled my drink on the floor," Principal Franklin stated. He stopped and smiled when he saw Sam. "Oh, it's just you, then don't worry about the drink. Why were you running?"

"Don't worry about this sir," Ciara said as she looked over at the man. "There is nothing for you to worry about since this has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Sam, it looks like you had a fright, I hope you'll be alright after this." Sam nodded as Principal Franklin walked past Sam and the others, his eyes shifted over to a set of theater doors and spotted Cobra hiding. Cobra stepped out of hiding and Principal Franklin swiftly and smoothly punched him hard in the abdomen. A crunch sound was heard and Cobra fell to the floor, Cobra swiftly rolled into a hiding place before he was spotted and Principal Franklin rounded the corner.

"Sam let's take you home," Ciara said softly.

"Can we not tell Freddie or Carly about this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I suppose it's not important to tell them about it, but they might not appreciate you hiding it from them."

"It doesn't matter, let's go home."

* * *

There's the chapter, lucky for Sam that her sister and Spencer showed up I suppose. Poor Cobra, got hit twice. You have to love Sam's evasive manuvers, stick around for the next chapter!


	10. Pleading

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Pleading)

"Sam, how was the movie?" Freddie asked the next day as he walked through the school halls with Sam and Carly. "I'm sorry that mom forced me to go home early."

"That's fine, I didn't really want to watch the movie with my techno geek," Sam stated. "Well Carly's techno geek." Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Try the techno geek of the webcast called iCarly and both the stars," Freddie said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah, he's both of ours," Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah…on another note Sam, do you still want to go through with that plan of yours?"

"Hell yes, there is no way I'm _not_ going through with it!" Sam crossed her arms and smirked. She wanted to bring the guys who killed Carly's family down for good; she thought it was unfair that the criminals got off scot free. "One of those three criminals is dead though…"

"Really, what happened?"

"Oh I don't know. I think some movie security officer shot him down, at least that's what I heard." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Sam.

"Uh, this wouldn't happen to have been at the theater _you_ were at, would it?" Sam smiled at the fact that he sounded concerned.

"No, it was just something my sister responded to after having responded to a murder at Carly's old home." Freddie raised both eyebrows and looked over at Carly. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Okay, am I missing something here? I don't recall hearing anything about any of this stuff? Would one of you care to explain what you're talking about, please?"

"Oh, I think you were left out of the loop as usual techno geek number one!" Freddy narrowed his eyes and smiled at Sam. Carly rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"A murder happened to the family that resides in the house of Drake Parker," Carly said as she crossed her arms. "It would be safe to assume that nothing is known about me yet. Although, I was looking through some of the old stuff that I had stored away, I can't remember what happened to my bracelet that my brother had given to me a long time ago."

"That's odd; do you think you left it at the house?" Carly shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't think it's all that important anymore, although it is something that means a lot to me."

"You just contradicted yourself," Freddie stated. Sam hit him on the back of the head.

"Nobody cares, geek," Sam said quickly. Freddie rubbed the back of his head and stared at Sam. Freddie rubbed his chin and Sam stared back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Freddie looked over at Carly.

"Have you taken a good look at Sam lately?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Carly glanced over at Sam and shrugged.

"She's Sam, I don't see anything different," Carly said. Freddie shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Carly, continue on to class, I have something I have to talk about with Sam." Carly smiled and Freddie sighed. "It's not what you're thinking, either."

"What am I thinking?" Freddie rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He smiled and looked semi sweetly at Carly.

"Carly, would you go out with me on Wednesday night?"

"No!"

"Oh but Carly, I'm _so_ in love with you…" Carly blinked in response, the tone in Freddie's voice was somewhat sarcastic and annoyed. Apparently she got the message and left the area. "Finally…" Freddie turned around toward Sam and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"What's with the mark on your face, more precisely, around your mouth?" Sam raised her eyebrow and remembered the night before, the man had grabbed her so tightly that it left a mark. She thought the red mark of his hand on her face went away in the morning; she didn't notice it all that much since it had faded away. Freddie apparently noticed the mark.

"Uh…well…it's nothing at all!"

"Sam, don't lie to me, that looks like a handprint…Oh my god, did someone touch you?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Then why do you have a handprint over your mouth?" Sam looked up toward Freddie and once more she got lost in his gaze. It was at times like this that she cursed herself for thinking Freddie was attractive.

"Last night the security guy at the theater I went to shot down one of those three thugs, he's dead."

"Aha, so it _was_ at your theater! What happened, Sam, tell me."

"I didn't want to tell Carly because I didn't want to worry her, but I don't see why you would care."

"Sam, stay on topic, what happened?" Sam sighed and moved her backpack's shoulder strap up somewhat.

"Okay, so those three guys that I saw found me there…I guess I annoyed them somehow and they started to chase me. I spilled Principal Franklin's drink and caused them to slip and then one guy tripped over a trashcan I pushed in front of them. After that, one of the guys got a hold on me and then there was a gunshot and he fell. You see, nothing happened, now can we go to class, O' Lord of geeks." Freddie narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You annoyed them and that was it, nothing else?"

"Yeah, that's right. Oh and I have detention again."

"Why?"

"Well this morning while heading toward the bathroom after breakfast, you remember, I drank a lot of milk…anyway I ran into Mr. Howard. It was an accident but when I fell into him I sort of let out a curse word and caused him to hit his head against the wall." Freddie slapped himself on the forehead and groaned.

"Well at least it was an accident. Any ideas for what to do with Mr. Howard?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could get him to reveal that he was in charge of the three that killed Drake Parker. Maybe film him on the live webcast and get him to reveal it somehow. I'd be willing to bait him also!"

"I don't like that idea too much."

"Why? I'm perfect for it because I actually saw him and I know him."

"We'd have to figure out who the main leader is. I mean just revealing Mr. Howard won't do much unless we can find the main guy."

"Well we could still try to get Principal Franklin to remove Mr. Howard. I mean Mr. Franklin seems like he was leaning toward firing the man."

"Did I hear my name?" Principal Franklin asked as he walked up to Sam and Freddie.

"Oh hey Mr. Franklin," Sam said with a smile. "Hey, I'm so sorry for spilling your drink yesterday." Principal Franklin smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"It's perfectly fine Sam; it was something you had to do to get away from those cruel men that were chasing after you."

"I'm glad you're so understanding, you've always understood. So what do you say about Mr. Howard?" Principal Franklin chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm still not sure, I mean firing him just because of a mere thought…"

"What if I told you this? I saw him that night." Freddie looked over at Sam and then to Principal Franklin. The kind principal just laughed and once more patted Sam.

"Are you sure about what you saw? Either way, I can't remove someone based on something that has no proof, I'm sorry Sam." Freddie crossed his arms and shook his head, Sam was probably going to keep trying regardless of what Principal Franklin said. He knew the reason was because Sam was truly scared of Mr. Howard and she was too tough to admit to that. It was then that Sam said something that surprised him.

"Principal Franklin, could you just please have my detention either moved to another teacher or day, or even stop the detention?"

"Why?"

"I don't like Mr. Howard; I really, _really_ don't like him. If anything, couldn't you just let me serve detention with Mrs. Briggs or something?"

"I don't know about that. I can't just find another teacher for you to serve out your detention."

"Please Mr. Franklin; I _really_ don't want to serve detention alone with Mr. Howard. Once again nobody else has detention and there's just something about him that scares me. I don't want to be alone with him, I really don't! Sometimes I look into his eyes and he has this killer stare about him. I can see a killer's eye; I know what killer eyes look like. His eyes are just like that of a killer and I don't like them one bit."

"Are you sure about that? You're accusing Mr. Howard of being a murderer? Only basing your theory on the fact that you can tell someone's a killer by their eyes?"

"Well yeah, unless they're good at hiding it but Mr. Howard scares me and I don't want to serve my detention out with him. If anything place someone else in detention with me, I mean, can't you do that?"

"Not unless they do something wrong." Principal Franklin rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "If you're really this serious then I can let you serve out detention in my office with my secretary."

"Yes, I like that person, you don't mind if I do that? I mean, she won't mind if I serve out my detention with her, will she?"

"I'm sure she won't have a problem with it." Principal Franklin smiled softly; Freddie noticed something flash across the man for a brief second.

"Thank you so much!" Principal Franklin nodded and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I just didn't feel like serving detention with Mr. Howard."

"Nothing wrong with that."

* * *

Hmm, so I guess Sam is pretty much in the clear and out of danger since she's not in detention with Mr. Howard...Freddie doesn't have a thing to worry about, right? Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, stick around for the next!


	11. Don't Be A Hero

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 11 ("Don't Be A Hero")

The kids were in their third class, Freddie was tired because all day long he had been trying to get Mr. Howard to give him detention and no matter what he did, Mr. Howard was being _nice_ about everything. He even tossed pencils at Mr. Howard and the guy laughed it off as a joke. _"There is something wrong with this asshole. Why do I get the feeling he's up to something? He's acting like Mr. Franklin when I threw the guy's phone on the ground. Damn him and that indestructible cell phone."_

"Freddie Benson, the answer to the question, please?" The teacher in the front asked. Everybody was staring at him.

"Gee, were you daydreaming about Carly again?" A student asked as she rolled her eyes. Freddie narrowed his eyes and glanced at Sam who was looking in the opposite direction of him, but he could tell she was hurt.

_"Hell…"_ Freddie crossed his arms and glared at the student. "…No. I have no _reason_ to daydream about Carly."

"Why? Everyone knows you love her." Freddie heard Sam let out a sigh and he clenched his fists underneath his desk.

"I don't think that's important right now."

"Yeah come on!" Valerie exclaimed from the other side of the class. Freddie rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Everyone knows you are in love with Carly Shay, you usually say that all the time."

_"Valerie of all people…"_

"So quit daydreaming about Carly and focus on your schoolwork already." Valerie rolled her eyes and Freddie let out a small growl. Carly stood up and looked at the teacher.

"Since this is about me and I really have to, can I go to the restroom?" Carly asked. The teacher nodded and Carly left the room.

"Look, I had a bad past few days," Freddie said firmly. "I recently found some troubling news, someone you're supposed to be able to trust, though no one does anyway is distrustful. I have to deal with some people getting attacked or lives being threatened, and to top it off, I am getting a migraine. Mostly from listening to you whine about these accusations of me having _any_ feelings whatsoever for Carly. So please, shut your mouths and let me live my life in peace." Sam looked over at Freddie and blinked as he looked over at the board. "Oh and the answer is fifty three."

"They're not accusations," Valerie said sharply.

"Hey butthead, he said leave him be," Sam said quickly.

"What's it to you lard breath?"

"Oh you did _not_ just-"

"Okay, everyone be quiet!" The teacher exclaimed. "And Freddie, the answer is…fifty three, that's right."

"Thank you," Freddie said with a nod.

"Okay, now I'm going to continue talking about class related subjects and I trust you will listen to me and not discuss anything else." A scream rang out and all heads snapped toward the door.

"That was Carly!" Sam exclaimed as she quickly stood up. Freddie stood up and looked to the door, he growled and his look turned fierce.

"Today is just not turning out to be a good day." Sam started toward the door and Freddie put his arm in front of her. "Stay here Sam; nothing is going to happen to you. I get the feeling I know who's out there and I don't want you running into them _again_."

"But Freddie…" Sam watched as Freddie clenched his fists.

"Those men out there did what they did to Carly and they're probably after her now. They are also after you; I _refuse_ to let them get you. So sit down in that chair and let me go out and deal with them." Sam started to open her mouth but no words came out, she slowly sat down in her chair as Freddie walked out the door.

"Let go of me!" Carly shouted as she was dragged around the corner. Freddie looked over and saw two men dragging her away. He pointed and shouted at them.

"You two, I am a bit on the ticked off side right now, let go of my friend right now!" Cobra and Ice stopped and looked at Freddie with smirks on their faces. "Release Carly this instant."

"Who the hell is Carly? This is Megan Parker and the boss wants to speak with her," Cobra stated.

"Megan, I'm not Megan!" Carly said with wide eyes and a nervous look.

"Shut up, what do you call this?" Cobra took a photo out of his pocket and Carly's eyes grew wide. It was a photo of her with Drake and Josh.

"Uh, a twin separated at birth?"

"Yeah, that's real believable," Ice said as he rolled his eyes. Freddie growled and walked toward the group. Cobra quickly pointed a gun toward Freddie and Carly let out a gasp.

"Don't move or I will kill you," Cobra stated.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, bastard?" Freddie asked with a low voice. Cobra chuckled and fired a shot into Freddie.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she shot out from her chair at the sound of the gunshot. The class let out a collective gasp once more; they had done so when Freddie told Sam to stay in her seat. They were without a doubt confused at the circumstances.

"Class, a gun has been fired, stay in the room," The teacher said. Sam ignored and ran out of the classroom with tears in her eyes. The class all peered out the door and saw Freddie lying on the ground, Carly was screaming at the top of her lungs as the two men dragged her away.

"Freddie, wake up!" Sam said quickly. She placed her hands on Freddy and began to shake him. "Wake up damn you, why must you be a hero you damn, pathetic bastard! Why can't you just try to stay as a techno geek?" She stopped when she heard Freddie let out a groan. "F-Freddie, are you alright?"

"Ugh…Sam, is that you?"

"No, it's Valerie, who the hell do you think it is?" The class all turned their stares to Valerie and she blinked.

"What?" Valerie asked with a shrug.

"Oh dear god don't even joke about that one," Freddie said with a groan. "I'd rather Mrs. Briggs over Valerie any day."

"What!" Sam laughed at the statement and helped Freddie to sit up. He reached into his chest pocket as several people exited the classrooms, Freddie then pulled out a broken calculator.

"Well, remind me to thank my brain for forgetting that I had this calculator in here."

"I'm not even going to ask why it was in your shirt pocket," Sam said with narrow eyes. "I can't think of a better time you could be a geek, can you?"

"I'd rather not." Freddie sighed and placed the calculator on the ground. "Damn…Okay Sam, help me up." Freddie pushed up as Sam helped him to stand. "Damn, those bastards got away with her, they got what they want, they found out she was Megan."

"That's impossible."

"They must have suspected it and it was probably them that went back to her old house and killed that family. Most likely Carly forgot a picture or something and they found it."

"Freddie, are you okay?" Principal Franklin asked as he and Mr. Howard walked toward the two.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Freddie said quietly. "I have a bit of a headache, but I'm just fine." Valerie then ran up to Freddie and grabbed his arm.

"That was _so_ brave of you," Valerie said in a flirty voice. Freddie narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Excuse me Valerie, but did you miss the part where I'd choose an ugly witch over you any day?" Valerie blinked and laughed lightly.

"You're so funny, that was a joke right?"

"No. I really _would_ choose an ugly witch over you any day." Sam covered her mouth and snickered in response and Valerie's mouth hung open.

"I think that means let go of the geek," Sam said with a light chuckle. Valerie groaned and mocked Sam as she walked back to the class. Mrs. Briggs ran up to Sam and Freddie and raised her eyebrow as she glanced down to the calculator.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Briggs asked. "Sam, your sister would be so mad at me if something happened to you. What did you two see? What happened out here?" The students began to go into the classrooms and Mr. Howard left with Principal Franklin, the two men talking amongst themselves.

"Carly was kidnapped," Sam said quietly. "She was kidnapped by those two men that killed Drake Parker and his family."

"I see…"

"Yes and Freddie was being an idiot."

"Hey I resent that," Freddie said as he glanced over at Sam.

"You were trying to be the hero, do _not_ try to be the hero, it doesn't work for you."

"That's perfectly fine by me."

"He got shot at, Mrs. Briggs. That calculator is something that saved his life."

"Yeah and you seemed really worried, Sam." Freddie smirked and Sam looked away with a slight blush.

"I was in no way worried about you. I was just concerned that Carly might have lost her tech geek." Sam held his smirk and patted Sam on the back.

"Who was it? Mark Twain I think that was the one that said 'Denial, it's not just a river on the planet we call the earth.'"

"There is no way I'm in denial about _anything!"_

"Right, keep saying that, Sam."

"Yeah whatever…Mrs. Briggs, can I talk to you alone?" Mrs. Briggs nodded as she and Sam walked off.

_"Great, leave me alone with the sharks in this damn class why don't you,"_ Freddie thought as he walked to the classroom.

* * *

There's the Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Freddie's Talk with Sam

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Freddie's Talk with Sam)

"Sorry I left you with that class," Sam said with a light chuckle. "Did they annoy you as much as I hope they annoyed you?"

"Only ten times more than you would have wanted, I'm sure of it," Freddie said quietly. "It seems they're real confused about a few things that they need to keep their noses stuck out of."

"Yeah, but can you seriously blame them for being as curious as they are?"

"Eh, I find it humorous actually. First they think I love Carly, the next they think I love you and then they don't have any clue what they think."

"They'd probably think you loved Valerie."

"I know you're not that evil, Sam." Sam grinned deviously and glanced toward Sam.

"It is something I could tease you about continuously."

"Yeah, but you know she's not the one that I'm in love with."

"Wait, so you're actually in love with someone?" Freddie laughed and smirked at Sam.

"Maybe I am."

"Who is it this time, if it's not Carly?"

"Well it could be anybody," Freddie said with a shrug. "Even the class doesn't know, although they do have their guesses and thoughts." Sam felt her heart jump up slightly, she supposed there was a chance that Freddie had feelings for her. All those feelings were ones that she shrugged off as impossibility. Lately she had done a lot of thinking and she was still unsure, she wanted to believe that she could actually fall in love with Freddie or that he could actually love someone like her. Yet it seemed that the more she thought about it, the more unlikely it was that he loved her in any way. The way he acted though, was as though he was leading her on. His actions toward her were stranger than she could ever have remembered and every time she was near him her heart would flutter and the butterflies would come to her. "Yeah maybe I'm in love with somebody but maybe I'm not, chances are more likely that I _am_ in love with someone. Of course that is something I know." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Freddie with a questioning look. "And of course, that's something for me to know and you to basically allow it to plaque your mind."

"You're cruel, Freddie. You are a very cruel person."

"Well I'm so sorry if you think that, I try not to be." Sam and Freddie stopped walking down the silent hallway and Sam looked over at Freddie.

"What do you think of me, Freddie? Do you think I'm intimidating? I've been thinking lately that I should try to be more like Carly, or some of those other girls who are actually pretty." Freddie raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, why would you think you needed to change?"

"Well…maybe it's because…I don't know I just think I should."

"So do you want to become one of those girls that covers herself with makeup to hide her natural beauty?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and brought his hand up, he moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Sam's face. "Sam, you can do whatever it is you want to do, you're a very capable person. You're tough, you're someone who doesn't give in to something very easily, you are special among many of the people and school, you have a good heart, your mind and soul are what makes you one of a kind, and you have a personality and energy that shines in everything you do."

"Freddie…"

"I suppose there's just something about you Sam, something that makes me continue to be your best friend no matter what treatment you give me." Freddie smirked and gazed into Sam's eyes. "There's just something about the way you act and who you are that strikes something in me, a good feeling of course. There's something about those eyes that once you look at me Sam, I can almost instantly connect with you, how else would I know when you're about to do or say something that I should look out for? It's always easy to dodge the cup that you send flying in my direction because I know exactly what you're going to do." Sam couldn't move, she was locked in a trance, the things that Freddie was saying to her made her heart jump up.

"I-I wasn't asking that." Freddie moved his hand toward Sam's chin and traced over the red mark that had been on her face.

"You are probably my closest friend, always have been. I hate seeing you hurt, scared, sad, and all those other feelings that you get. You're not like all those girls around here, you just don't have what they have, or better yet they do not have what you have. They don't have the skill you have that makes me immediately wake up and pay attention to you when you walk in the room, they can't make me do anything at all even if I want to do it. You, you can make me do almost anything, even the stuff I don't want to do. How else am I following along with your plan to get revenge for Carly, and might I say that only you could think of something like that." Sam smiled softly as Freddie moved his hand to his side. "You aren't an airhead and for that I'm glad, you can generally think for yourself, unlike some self-centered girls like Valerie."

"Well…that's Valerie for you…" Sam couldn't turn her eyes away from Freddie, she continued to hold his gaze.

"You don't dress just to look pretty, you dress in what you want, which is whatever you feel like. You don't care to have your hair up in a way that says 'look at me, I'm fashionable!' You dress and wear your hair however you feel like. You don't care what most of the guys think of you, instead you try not to act like those brainless robots out there who wander about. It's all you, you're just a girl who happens to shine brighter than most of these girls in this school."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Freddie closed his eyes and sighed.

"So in the long run, here's the answer to your question…Should you dress up like all those other girls out there? Should you try to change who you are? Personally I don't think iCarly needs two Carly's at all. I've never been fond of those kind of people. Carly isn't, but most of the girls that are like her are airheaded and stuck up. I wouldn't want you to turn into that, but it is once again, up to you." Freddie turned around and looked around the hall as Sam blushed. She was feeling really different now than she was earlier. The words Freddie said had warmed her and made her feel so good. She wondered if those words were said just to make her feel good, or if he actually held any feelings for her. She hoped he held feelings for her.

"Freddie, I don't think I'll change." Freddie looked back at Sam and smiled.

"Good. I wouldn't ask you to change no matter what."

"Freddie, stop me if you think I'm getting over my head in wanting to bring these criminals down for Carly. I mean, even now I want to bring them down harder than before."

"It's what you want to do right?" Freddie shrugged and Sam nodded in response. "Then do it, and just so you know, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Well then, that's great. I was hoping that you would want to help but I also wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I don't even know what to do."

"It is as you said, the first step would be getting Mr. Howard to crack. We could just film him and then mess with him until he cracks. We could do it if we worked together and really tried to get him. Believe me when I say this, we will bring those criminals down."

"Will you help me to find Carly as well? I mean the police won't act right away. They can't act right away unless it was a major thing that happened, meaning until Spencer reports Carly as missing, they can't search for her. Plus there's also the fact that the police probably don't know where to find her, they don't even know who the main leader of the whole thing is."

"I think your sister would try to find Carly."

"I know she would, but she wouldn't be able to do it right off the bat." Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Principal Franklin smiling down at her.

"Sam, it's time for you to come to my office for detention," Principal Franklin stated. "Come to my office, but I'll give you time to say goodbye to your friend for now."

"Okay, I'll be there soon Mr. Franklin." Principal Franklin nodded his head and walked off. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Freddie."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Sam."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed that!


	13. That Girl

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 13 (That Girl)

"I'm not as good of a camera person as Freddie," Sam said to herself as she stared at the mirror. "I hope this works. I don't know what I'm hoping for though since my detention is with Principal Franklin and not Mr. Howard. I'm sure to see Mr. Howard though; he always seems to be a kiss up to Mr. Franklin. So if Mr. Howard shows up, I could probably annoy him to the extent that he reveals everything and if he's with Principal Franklin then Mr. Franklin will see what's wrong here. The murderous intent that fills Mr. Howard's eyes, how he was involved in the murder of Carly's family, and so much more. He needs to be caught."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Valerie asked as she stepped out of the stall. Sam gasped and turned around.

"You scared me, don't do that."

"Sorry, I was wondering about something though. Do you like Freddie?" Valerie raised her eyebrow and Sam scoffed.

"Why the hell would I like that techno geek? What makes you think such a thing?"

"Probably because when we thought he was shot, you were the one that ran up to him and started to cry when you thought he was dead."

"Uh…Carly would have done the same thing."

"I'm not so sure she would have. Since after the gunshot rang out, the only one shouting 'Freddie' and calling his name despretly was you."

"Well what does it matter?" Sam adjusted the headband that she had on her head and sighed. "Man, now I know why I don't wear these things often."

"Did you say Carly's family was murdered? I thought they were still alive, at least her brother was."

"That was nothing important, but there are some people I need to catch and possibly testify against in court. Carly's been kidnapped and Freddie and I are going to be getting her back."

"Yeah, well good luck with that. I know I don't say this often but you really do seem like a cool person. I mean, you're not shallow and I'm sure Freddie sees that in you."

"Uh yeah maybe…he sees a lot of things in me I guess. That's probably why we're such good friends."

"Why not more? Why are you not greater friends than you say you are, why aren't you two together?" Sam looked downward and shrugged.

"He loves Carly. He loved Carly then he dated you and then he went back to loving Carly."

"So what your problem is…is that you're jealous of your best friend and you're afraid that Freddie doesn't like you and instead he likes Carly."

"Let's face it; everyone knows Carly looks better than I do. So why wouldn't Freddie like her better than he does me."

"He says he doesn't love her, right?"

"Well yeah he says that, he probably just does that to make me feel better." Valerie smiled and shook her head.

"I don't believe that. I think he genuinely loves you; he just acts like he cares for you. I think he was just using Carly to make you jealous."

"I doubt it. I don't think there's any chance of that." Sam frowned and turned around. "I have to go spend detention with Mr. Franklin now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"When Freddie and I broke up there was something he told me…he said never to tell you this. However, you seem like you really need to hear this and so I'm just going to say it." Sam raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I'm waiting."

"He said that it was fun but he didn't like me and he couldn't lie to himself. He told me there was this girl that made him feel incredibly awesome and that before he met her, he didn't have a lot of friends nor was he very cool. When she came into his life she helped him change, he naturally became sharper in mind and stronger in body and spirit. He told me that he loved this girl with all his soul and he honestly believes she is the one that is destined for him. She makes him braver and makes him feel like he can really do anything if he tries. He used to not be able to talk to girls at all until she came along and made him realize that not all girls were the same, not all girls were mean…"

"That's Carly; it's not me, Valerie." Sam narrowed her eyes and turned around.

"I'm not done."

"Oh give me a break…"

"This girl, true she seemed mean but she wasn't. She treated him like another person at least, most girls treated him like nothing, she made him more than he was and gave him a reason to actually get out of bed every morning. At least he existed to someone, to this girl; she was the first person that acknowledged him. She was the first girl that acknowledged him as well; he said she was beautiful, like an angel. She indirectly helped him have better self esteem and actually got him to talk to others. Eventually he became cool, he had friends, he was popular to an extent and other girls actually talked to him. Though other girls talking to him was one thing he didn't care about anymore, he wanted her to have feelings for him and he knew there was some chemistry and attraction so he knew that whatever spark there was could be ignited somehow. In effect, he loves this girl with more passion than any and would do anything to protect her. He wouldn't be able to imagine what life would be like if he never met her, he assumes he'd be worse off. He would probably have no life and would have dropped out of school eventually."

"Heh, this girl that changed his life…she sounds pretty important to him. You're sure we're not talking about Carly here?"

"Hey, he said she wasn't like other girls, I told you that he said she was slightly mean in her own way. This girl changed his life, yes, but this girl was in no way Carly. That's another thing, he said Carly would never love him and he would never love her, how could he. He didn't think he could possibly be in love with someone that looked like a Barbie doll." Sam chuckled at that statement even though she knew she shouldn't.

"He called her a Barbie doll?"

"Yes. I was shocked myself."

"You know, that _could_ be considered a compliment."

"He wasn't complimenting her and I don't think he meant to insult her. I mean he did actually like her, but only as a friend and nothing more. He couldn't possibly love another when his heart was already taken by the person that meant everything in the world to him. He was in love with the person that gave him the indirect push that caused him to change his life. He's happy now because of this person a she was and is in no way considered a Barbie doll. He didn't call her that, he said that Barbie dolls were too superficial and usually go after Kens, which means a highly popular guy who pretty much looks as handsome as anything. Yet another superficial person."

"Well I guess you could say Carly likes Jake."

"Yeah, but Freddie also told me that Carly wasn't a Barbie doll in the sense that she was dumb or anything, she was definitely not stuck up or one of those 'look at me I'm so pretty' kind of girls. She doesn't come close to Paris Hilton." Sam laughed again and smiled at Valerie.

"Tell me more about this girl that he likes."

"I think I've already mentioned how he feels about her, and I think you know who she is. Freddie says she's a tomboy and she's beautiful. She's more real than a Barbie doll, she's not just there to look pretty or primp herself. He only ever said he liked Carly because he wanted to make this girl jealous and make her realize the thing that was already there. He wanted to make her realize she felt the same way about him as he felt for her. I think things got out of hand and now he's just trying to do things differently and trying to not use Carly as a method to make this girl realize things. I think he realizes that it's not a good idea to use Carly like that since it could tear two friends apart and he told me how that had happened once before where you two were at each others throats and it wasn't over a guy. He said he never wanted to see that happen again, he doesn't want to see you suffering nor does he want to see Carly upset, so he's stopped doing that. Instead, I think he's just trying to make her fall in love with her by loving her, whether she sees his love for her and returns it or not, he's happy. So Sam, how do you really feel about him? Be honest." Sam's eyes were wide and her arms were slightly crossed.

"This girl, has she realized his feelings for him yet?"

"No."

"Then she…she really doesn't know what she's missing out on. He's a great guy; I mean he's not just cute. He's smart and wonderful, you'd be surprised at the amount of patience he has."

"That's something he definitely has a lot of."

"Yeah…he's got a great personality and he can take just about anything, he's usually calm and mild-mannered. He's nice to everyone that he can be and he's a really devoted person."

"Yeah, I'd agree with you there."

"This girl, she probably loves him too. She has probably loved him for the longest time and that's probably why she picks on him because she wants to be noticed. I'd be willing to bet this girl didn't get a whole lot of attention and he was just so down that she thought she could get his attention and she probably had a crush on him the day she laid her eyes on him. In fact it probably escalated over the years into a feeling they call love and she probably wants to be around him whenever she can and misses him when he's not around."

"You think so?" Valerie smirked and crossed her arms. "If you know that girl, tell her that Valerie apologizes for bringing up Carly earlier in class. I get the feeling that the girl was in the class with him and Carly, I also get the feeling that she was really upset and conflicted. So tell her that I'm sorry, I only did it to possibly make her think more about Freddie, even though he probably didn't want to deal with Carly in that light. I knew he didn't like Carly…See you around Sam, it was…good talking with you." Valerie brushed past Sam but stopped and looked back. "Be careful with that spying you're planning on doing. Watch out for those killer eyes, if you see them, run. I have the feeling that you're going up against something or someone that you don't know anything about. You may be the first to meet the real guy pulling on the strings if you're not careful, you should have Freddie with you." Valerie walked out of the room but all Sam could think about was the conversation.

"That girl that he loves, loves him too. That girl is me. He loves me, Freddie actually loves me! Is that true, can it be real? I think…no, I know my own heart and I can't deny it any longer. Whether it's true or not that he loves me, I am in love with Freddie Benson!" Sam smiled and walked out of the door. "I better get to detention before Mr. Franklin gets mad!"

* * *

How nice, she loves Freddie and knows it. Nah, Mr. Franklin shouldn't get mad at her for being late, he's a kind guy...Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stick around for the next!


	14. The Eyes of a Killer

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 14 (The Eyes of a Killer)

_"I'm in love with Freddie Benson,"_ Sam thought as she neared the office of Principal Franklin. _"Oh my god, why didn't I ever see it before? I mean I did but…ah I was always in denial! Things didn't get better when he started to like Carly and then he never liked her to begin with."_ Sam turned the knob on the door and opened it up. _"What was Valerie warning me about before? Ah its fine, Mr. Howard's not here but I know I'm in love with Freddie!"_ The secretary looked up at Sam and smiled.

"Ah Sam, there you are!" The woman stated. "Please go in and see Mr. Franklin, I have to leave in a few minutes."

"It's good to see you Ms. Fields."

"You're going to detention and you're _happy?'_

"I'm in love, Ms. Fields."

"Well that's nice dear." Ms. Fields stood up and smiled. "I'm going home now, so I hope you have a good day." Sam nodded as Ms. Fields left the office, Sam walked up to Principal Franklin's door and knocked on it.

"Ms. Puckett, is that you out there?" Mr. Franklin asked from inside the room.

"Yes, I'm here to serve out my detention!" Sam wore a red headband so the red light didn't show; she wasn't sure why she had it on when there was nothing wrong with Principal Franklin. He was the nicest guy in the school.

"Is Mr. Benson with you? Or Mrs. Briggs?"

"No." Sam raised her eyebrow; she wasn't sure why he was concerned with them.

"Ah, I would have thought you'd bring Mr. Benson, he could have come, I wouldn't have minded at all. Come on in!" Sam placed her hand on the doorknob, she understood that part about Freddie but she didn't get the part about Mrs. Briggs, had he figured out that she was an undercover agent working for her stepsister in order to keep watch over her? Sam opened the door and noticed the back of the chair facing her direction. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you for this, sir. So what do you have in mind for detention?"

"You will see. I have something very fun in mind for you Ms. Puckett." Sam shrugged and sat down in the chair, it was then that Mr. Franklin's voice changed. "I think you'll find you should have brought Benson or Briggs along with you. Now since you said you could see these very well, I have given this great occasion to show these to you." Sam raised her eyebrow and Principal Franklin turned around in his chair and stared at Sam, her eyes widened as she stared into the most venomous eyes she'd ever seen in her life.

_"He has eyes of a murderer!" _She heard Valerie's voice in her head saying for her to run and get the hell out of there.

"I know what you're thinking, you're thinking about running." Principal Franklin snapped his fingers and three men stepped behind Sam's chair. "Why would you run from your kind and friendly Principal?" Sam dared herself to look behind her, when she did she saw Mr. Howard, Cobra and Ice standing behind her.

"Hello bitch," Cobra said calmly. Sam gulped silently and looked back at Mr. Franklin. "That is our boss; he is the one that ordered us to kill the Parker and Nichols family three years ago. He's the boss of all bosses. If this were a video game, you'd be congratulated for making it to the last and final level and boss fight." Mr. Franklin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Cobra…"

"Yes sir?"

"Shut the hell up you bloody bastard!"

"Sorry."

"Now Ms. Puckett, I'm also the one who ordered the search and capture of Megan Parker. She eluded us for three years until recently and we found her. Who would have thought she'd be Carly Shay, shouldn't have had that breakdown on her webcast that's for sure. However when I ordered Mr. Howard to search her locker, I wasn't thinking that she was without a doubt Megan Parker. We found that picture and my suspicions grew, so I sent these goons to go kill the current residents and whatnot. I was also the guy three years ago that had my car ruined by Drake Parker and Josh Nichols. All I asked that damn father of there's was to pay a measly fifty grand for the ruined car and lost wedding ring. _Fifty goddamn grand!"_

"That's a lot of money," Sam said with a nervous chuckle. "How much time did you give?"

"A month, he had a month to pay it off. He never did, so I sent my three thugs and Mr. Howard to make him pay. One way or another, and his family paid. Then you spotted Mr. Howard and gave him so much goddamn trouble, and my three thugs got ratted out. At first we blamed you but then we thought there must have been something else. Now we know. That bitch was the one that ratted them out!" Mr. Franklin shot up and slammed his palms on the desk, this action caused Sam to jump slightly and begin to shake. She'd never seen this side of Mr. Franklin before, though she'd seen Mr. Howard when he was angry, she was never scared. She'd seen a lot of violent people and not been scared, Mr. Franklin was the first. "Now one of my three thugs has died because of you. Look, I don't give a damn about you, I really don't. You knew nothing then and well I _guess_ you know something now. Mr. Howard just didn't like you and so he was always trying to catch you so he could get revenge upon you. Torturing you was probably one idea on his mind, but he could never get you in detention alone in order to capture you. Most likely even today would have been ruined since Mr. Benson has been getting close to you, so when you asked me to give you the detention, it couldn't be more perfect."

"Uh…please Mr. Franklin, you're kind of scaring me."

"No, Ice will probably scare you." Sam looked over at Ice and saw him grinning demonically, he was clean shaven now, and didn't have the facial hair he had three years ago. Sam would have laughed at the fact that he looked like a melon but she was too frightened.

"Yeah, I'd love to have some fun with you," Ice said with a chuckle.

"How old is he?" Sam asked as she looked over at Mr. Franklin.

"He's about twenty, he's the youngest of the thugs," Mr. Franklin said quietly. "Now, all the school doors are locked, so even if you decide to run, you can't go _anywhere_. They are of course locked from the inside, and only I have the key. Well Ms. Puckett, it was nice knowing you in this school, but your life as a student has ended. Cobra and I must return to my home and decide what to do with that girl, Carly, or should I say Megan."

"Really, I'm nothing to you, why bother with me?"

"It is simple, Mr. Howard doesn't like you. So I'm going to let these bastards do whatever they want to you while I go elsewhere."

"We'll actually let you have a good run," Mr. Howard said with a chuckle. "Then we'll catch you and take you to my place where you will live to be tortured until you bleed to death."

"Come on, you can't do this, I'm young. I can't die!"

"Ice, take out her cell phone." Ice nodded and stuck his hand in Sam's pockets.

"Hey get your hands out of my pants!"

"It's just the pockets," Ice said firmly as he took out Sam's cell phone. "However thanks for the idea, maybe I'll let you know how it feels to be touched down there later on." Sam paled and Mr. Howard chuckled. Mr. Franklin shook his head in disgust as Mr. Howard grabbed Sam and tossed her on the floor.

"You get a ten second head start," Mr. Howard said. Sam quickly pushed herself up and ran out the door. "Let's go." Ice nodded as he and Mr. Howard left the room.

"Help me! Please let there be someone left in here!" Sam shouted as she ran around the school. She tried the classroom doors but they were all locked. "No!" Sam looked back and heard footsteps heading her direction, tears shot out of her eyes as she ran through the school. _"Always scream, always make noise and you'll be heard. Yeah right Ciara, what do you know!"_

"Keep running, find a good hiding spot!" Mr. Howard's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, keep on running babe," Ice exclaimed. "We're going to get cha!"

"Oh dear god please let there be somewhere I can go or someone that will help me!" Sam exclaimed as she ran down the halls. She continued to bang on classroom doors and jiggle the handles. She looked over to see shadows walking down the halls. "I can't fight these guys right now!"

"Are you giving up, babe?" Ice asked as he rounded the corner. "You know I can't wait to see what I find when I explore you, it'll have to wait until tomorrow though."

"No! Get away from me you asshole!" Sam shouted as she leapt back from Ice's hands. She turned and ran off. She continued to scream and shout in vain, after time she stopped yelling and ran through the school. She had to check and make sure no one was around the corners she would have to turn. Finally she saw a door that was open, she slowly walked to it and opened the door, nobody was in it but it was good enough for her to try and hide in. She heard rapid knocking on the window and looked over to see Valerie outside, she ran over and tried to open the window, it would only open slightly.

"Oh my God Sam, are you okay!" Valerie exclaimed. "I heard you shouting for help, I was sitting outside the school working on homework before going home. What's happening in there?"

"You need to help me!" Sam looked back and saw the door handle start to jiggle. "Ah!" Sam pulled off her headband and shoved it out the window. "Give that to Freddie, only he can get it working. Get help! Please!"

"Freddie won't bother to talk to me, he hates me. He won't believe a word I say!" Sam took off her necklace and stuck it out the window.

"He'll know this is mine. Give it to him, please find Freddie. He'll know what to do, but hurry. If anything before tomorrow, I get the feeling one of these guys intends to rape me!"

"Oh my god…" Valerie ducked underneath the window and Sam felt a powerful arm wrap around her waist. Valerie closed her eyes as she heard Sam scream in pain.

"No quit touching me there!"

"I'm just getting a feel before I get the real action tomorrow," Ice stated.

"No!" Valerie clenched her eyes tightly and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She clutched the headband and the necklace; luckily she wasn't seen by the men inside. She thought she saw shadows walking around the corner so she quickly got up and ran to her bike, she got on and pedaled as fast as she could in pursuit of Freddie. It must have been an hour that Sam had been running around in the school because when she talked to Sam it was nearing five, now it was well past six o'clock. She hoped Freddie would be in his home. She would have to find Freddie as soon as possible and get help before tomorrow, especially before tomorrow. Even if she would see him in school the next day it could be too late for both Carly and Sam.

_"That punching bag in his bedroom is going to be nonexistent after this."_

* * *

Well they have Sam now, Valerie's gotta find Freddie. Who would have thought that Mr. Franklin was the lead bad guy, seriously did any of you actually suspect it? Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Hunting Freddie

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

A/N: Yes, I've posted two in one day, be lucky and be happy. It shan't happen that often.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Hunting Freddie)

Valerie ran into the building and up the stairs until she reached the floor that Freddie lived on, she reached his room and began to bang on the door. "Freddie! Freddie help! Open the door!" Mrs. Benson opened the door and frowned.

"It's you, what do you want?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Is Freddie home?"

"No." Mrs. Benson started to close the door but Valerie held it open.

"Please, where is he!" She had tears down her face and appeared to be in sheer terror.

"He isn't going to want to talk to you and I don't know where he is."

"You have to know! Please tell me, if I don't find Freddie…"

"If you don't find him, life will be great."

"No!"

"Please, you used my son in order to get a webcast better than his friends. You made his friends get mad at him and you tried to ruin a perfect friendship."

"I know but that's not important right now! If I don't find Freddie then it could mean life or death!"

"I'm sure you can live without my son." Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think you could get over him by now, he doesn't like you and I'm pretty sure he never _has_ liked you." Valerie groaned in response.

"Sam's life is in danger, she could _die!"_ Mrs. Benson chuckled and shook her head, it was very apparent that she did not believe Valerie's words. "Please, you have to believe me! I'm not trying to do anything to Freddie and I'm not trying to ruin anything between him and his friends!" Valerie took Sam's necklace from her pocket and held it up in the air. "Do you recognize this? Please tell me you recognize this necklace Mrs. Benson."

"Yeah, that belongs to Sam…"

"Her life is in danger right now, she could very well be killed, where _is_ Freddie. Sam has a camera and it's possible that only Freddie will know how to decode it or something so that it is seen!"

"Ugh fine, I think he was going to the park. I'm not sure, that was a while ago."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, thank you! Is that the park down the street to the right or the one a few blocks to the north?"

"That's the one just down the street." Valerie turned and ran down the stairs; she exited the building and got onto her bike. She quickly pedaled toward the park, her tire popped and she fell off of her bike.

"No!" Valerie shouted as she kicked her bike. "No time to worry about it, it has been about thirty minutes! It's seven now!" Valerie ran for the park and could only think of the horrors that Sam could be facing right now. She thought of things that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy, who in the past of course was Sam. Once Valerie made it to the park she frantically looked around for Freddie and started calling out his name in the huge park. She ran all over the park calling his name out, it was a good hour before she found Jeremy. "Jeremy, where is Freddie, have you seen him!"

"Yes," Jeremy said with a brief nod. "The last I saw him he was going over toward Gibby's house to pick something up. I think they're going to play a game or something, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just really need to find him."

"Valerie, you're not trying to interfere with his relationship with Sam, are you?"

"What? No! Sam's life is in danger and I can't find Freddie. I don't exactly have his number in my phone either."

"Okay, run with me then, I know where Gibby lives." They made their way to Gibby's home and started to ring the doorbell frantically. Gibby came to the door and groaned.

"Whoa, what does the evil woman want?" Gibby asked with a chuckle.

"Now isn't the time for joking, is Freddie here? It's now eight thirty, where is he!"

"He's not here if that's what you're asking. What do you need him for?"

"Do you know where he's at?"

"No I don't." Valerie searched Gibby's eyes and frowned. She grabbed his shirt and held him close.

"You're lying to me, Gibby. Where the hell is he, Sam's life is in danger and I have a camera that reveals something only Freddie will probably know how to decode."

"Sam's life is in danger? Wow that's amazing; honestly I'd like to see that happen, in a million years."

"It's happening!" Valerie tossed Gibby to the ground.

"He went to talk to that guy, Jonah about something. I don't know what!"

"Damn it!" Valerie turned and ran, Jeremy and Gibby followed after her. "Why are you guys following me?"

"We want to see if what you're saying is true."

"Fine…"

"Why do we have to run though?"

"I don't want to waste time trying to search frantically for a car, that's why!"

"Okay!" In another thirty minutes they found Jonah's home, they banged on the door until he opened.

"What the hell is going on?" Jonah asked. He had a black eye.

"Where did you get that black eye?"

"I ticked off Freddie a little while ago. I said something about Sam that I guess I shouldn't have, I also said something about Carly…I actually talked about both girls in negative light and so he punched me hard."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

"Sam's life is in danger; please tell me you know where he is!"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think he went to that restaurant down the street. Did you say Sam's life is in danger?"

"Yes, and I already have two bozos following me, I don't need another." Valerie and the others turned and ran down the street until they came up to a big restaurant. They entered and looked around, they did not see Freddie in the place but they saw Spencer and Ciara dining at a table. Spencer got up and started to walk to the restroom when Valerie stopped him.

"Oh no, it's you," Spencer said quietly.

"Where is Freddie?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me! Now!"

"He went to the movies but why…" Valerie turned and ran out of the restaurant. _"Was that Sam's necklace in her hands?"_ The movies was at least an hour away on foot, unsure of how they did it, they managed to run the entire way to the movie theater.

"Ten o'clock," Valerie said while panting loudly. "Now we have to search the theaters for Freddie. Crap."

"Why do I get the feeling that he's always a step ahead of us?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he _is!"_ Valerie sighed and sat down on the curb, she brought her hands to her face and begun to sob lightly.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Gibby said as he patted Valerie's back. "I can just call him." Valerie narrowed her eyes and stared at Gibby.

"What! You mean to tell me you had his number and we could have called him instead of spending so much time running all around town! You better start running because you'll be lucky if I don't tear you piece by piece!" Gibby gulped and started to run off. Jeremy chuckled and started to back up. "What's wrong with you, Jeremy? Don't tell me, you have his number too, right?" Jeremy nodded and Valerie growled. "You stupid bastards! Sam's life is in danger and you can't seem to call the one person that knows how to get this camera working so we can help her!" Jeremy took off running and Valerie sighed.

"Was that really necessary?" A voice asked. Valerie's eyes widened and she looked back to see Freddie standing with his arms crossed. "You know, I think it's safe to say that you are nuts. I'm going to leave now." Freddie started to walk away but Valerie grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!"

"I don't really have anything to say to you."

"Please, I need to tell you something. It's Sam, she's in danger!"

"Right and why would you be telling me this?" Valerie held up the necklace and Freddie's eyes grew wide.

"Sam gave me this as well as her headband which as a camera in it. She says only you know how to get it working and she needs help. She was begging for help." Freddie narrowed his eyes and took the headband in his hands.

"I'll believe you because you have her necklace, come with me." Freddie and Valerie walked into the movie theater.

"Where are we going? We don't have time to watch a movie."

"Shut the hell up, you wish we were watching a movie. I'm finding the nearest camera I can find and I'm going to find out what's going on here." They walked to a part of the cinema cameras and Valerie looked around nervously.

"Are we supposed to be here?"

"It looks like an empty cinema to me, and this is the closest thing I can find. It really doesn't matter." Freddie hooked up the wires to the movie camera and began working on the headband, eventually the theater screen lit up and Sam appeared on the screen. Valerie looked down and gasped when she saw several people walking into the room, Freddie saw this too but didn't make any effort to stop. His eyes were glued onto the screen and his eyes were glowing with rage. "Principal Franklin of all people, that bastard. I knew I should have stayed with Sam. Goddamn it, that other guy better keep his hands off of Sam if he knows what's good for him." Valerie eyed someone in the audience and gasped, it was Ciara and Spencer. Freddie shut off the camera and the regular programming begun, the movie hadn't started yet since it was still showing the previews. Freddie and Valerie ran down the steps and out the theater doors.

"I think we won't have to worry about proof," Valerie said. "Ciara was in the audience that walked in. Did you not realize that there would be a movie playing in there?"

"It was an empty theater when I saw it and I saw what I needed. I'm going to Mr. Howard's house and I'm going to beat the crap out of that bastard!"

"I want to go."

"No."

"Why?"

"You've done all you need to do. You should go home and get to sleep; I'm going to find Sam. You're right, Sam and I planned to expose the bastards, but not like this." Sam clenched his fists and handed the headband to Valerie. "Give this to Ciara when you see her, she'll want to see this."

"Why are you going to Mr. Howard's home alone?"

"Did you hear the bastard thug? He's going to rape my Sam tomorrow. He's also touched her apparently, I'm not about to let this happen. Don't blame me if I happen to kill the people."

"Well you wouldn't get arrested for it. Though it still wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Those bastards…when I'm through with them they won't be able to have any use for their five senses. That light thug likes to touch people, forgive me if I rip his bloody hands off!" Valerie blinked and stepped back as she took a look at the fire in his eyes. "I'll try my best _not_ to kill them and let them live for the police to pick them up."

"They could get out again."

"Yeah, but when I'm done with them, they won't be able to do anything. Carly will be given revenge for her family's murders and those bastards won't be getting close to Sam. I'll definitely make sure about that."

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you liked it!


	16. Saving Sam

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Saving Sam)

Midnight hour struck and Sam lay on the floor, she was beaten with several items in the past few hours, tears streaked her cheeks. Fortunately Mr. Howard made sure Ice did nothing to her in a sexual manner, she prayed she could keep her virginity. She felt someone grab her hair and lift her head up, a knife touched her throat. "Please…don't hurt me anymore," Sam begged with a quiet voice.

"Oh no, we're going to be cutting you up all throughout the night, but we won't kill you," Ice said with a chuckle. "In fact, tomorrow you and I are going to have a little fun and then we'll decide if you're worth keeping around." Ice moved the knife and pressed it against Sam's back.

"AAH!" Sam screamed as Ice scratched her back with the knife.

"Just wait until I start carving your front, that'll be fun." Ice licked his lips and Sam let out a growl.

"You're a sick bastard!"

"Yes, I know, and I'm proud of it. Man you should have seen the look on your face when you saw our boss, it was perfect."

"How? How could he be evil! He's the nicest teacher in the entire school."

"Sometimes people like him can be a bit deceiving. Seriously, I always thought he seemed way too nice." Sam groaned as Ice cut deeper into her back. She screamed in pain as he drew a line from her shoulders to her waist."

"Stop this!"

"Now, Mr. Howard said I could look but I can't touch…so…"

"Wait what!" Sam screamed as she felt Ice touch her waist. He lowered his hands on her and she started to cry out even more. "If you don't stop this, then you're going to pay!"

"I'm not afraid of you."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Mr. Howard's window had been opened and a man stepped into the dark house. The person crept to the kitchen and opened a few drawers. He looked up when he heard Sam scream out in pain and agony. The person pulled out a blade and slowly crept through the living room and heard Sam scream again, she was upstairs. He slowly crept upstairs and placed his hand on a door, he slowly opened the door and saw Ice cutting Sam's back with a knife. He growled and threw the knife toward Ice; the knife hit Ice's hand and slammed into the wall. Ice screamed out in pain and Sam looked up with relief in her eyes. "Freddie!"

"Keep your goddamn hands off of her!" Freddie exclaimed as he ran into the room and punched Ice in the abdomen and delivered a kick to the face. "You bastard, you're dead!" Freddie swiftly took the knife Ice had and stabbed Ice's free hand to the wall. He quickly ran to Sam's side, he helped her to stand up straight. He hugged her in a gentle embrace. "I'm here Sam, you're okay."

"Freddie…" Sam buried her face into Freddie's chest and sobbed. Freddie checked Sam's back and noticed that it was not as bad as he thought it would be, but it was still bloody.

"I know you don't like too much violence, but give me the satisfaction of beating this bastard up for you."

"Not the right thing to say right now…geek."

"I know. I also know this won't do any good but don't cry. You're going to be fine." Freddie turned his head and glared at Ice. "Sam, what exactly did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything horrible. He did…he touched me…"

"I know, but is that all he did? I swear to God if he did any more harm to you."

"No permanent damage was done to me, just a little fear. He did fondle my breast though…" Freddie's eyes narrowed and he glared at Ice who was at the current moment trying his best to pull his hands from the knife.

"Did he touch you down below?"

"Not skin to skin…he just touched my pants and rubbed my leg."

"I see…That's all he did?" Sam nodded and Freddie released Sam and let her stand on her own as he turned to Ice. Freddie walked slowly toward Ice and growled. "You filthy bastard, how dare you touch her!"

"Hey, it's more than you'll ever get with anyone I bet," Ice said with a smirk. Freddie held his wrist and shook his head slowly.

"You like torturing people? Did you have fun torturing Sam like that for the past few hours? I'll guarantee you never torture another soul again!" Sam grabbed one of the knives from Ice's hands and quickly sliced across Ice's chest.

"Hah, you shouldn't have done that!" Ice grabbed the knife in his other hand and threw it toward Freddie. Freddie grabbed the knife in his hand and winced slightly as the blade cut his hand. He quickly chucked the knife toward Ice ad hit him in a very vital spot on his body. Freddie then pressed Ice against the wall with the knife and glared at him.

"Freddie, look out!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie looked back and ducked in time to miss Mr. Howard firing a gun and hitting Ice in the head.

"How you got in my home I will never know," Mr. Howard said quietly. He blew the smoke from his gun and stared at Ice's body. "Filthy, sick, bastard." Mr. Howard aimed the gun toward Ice and fired a couple more shots into the man's body. He bent over and grabbed the knife in his hand. "Okay Mr. Benson, here's what we're going to do. You're going to calm yourself down and relax, and then you're going to leave my house."

"Yeah, I'll leave your house with Sam if that's what you mean."

"No. You won't be leaving with Sam; you'll be leaving on your own. It's either that or I kill you on the spot. Remember, I have a gun _and_ a knife in my hand."

"Yeah and you just wasted three bullets on the chump."

"Yeah, so I have three bullets left, it's more than enough to kill you."

"How you ever became a teacher I will never know."

"My boss is the one who did it, obviously. So how did you figure out where we were or that we had Ms. Puckett with us?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, bastard. My only regret is that I didn't get here sooner."

"What I don't get is that you're just a cameraman, you shouldn't be tough or anything."

"What rule says that? I have a punching bag in my bedroom and I work out on occasion. I've recently taken to putting your head on that punching bag."

"Heh, you must think you're a funny guy." Freddie smirked and nodded his head.

"You got that right. Oh and might I ask, how old are you? You seem very frail and fragile, so I think you're an old guy."

"You're going to live to regret that statement." Mr. Howard lifted his gun and pointed it toward Sam. Sam let out a small gasp, she would have jumped out of the way but she was weak from the cuts in her back.

"Damn you!" Freddie charged toward Mr. Howard, one bullet fired. Sam gasped and clutched her arm. Freddie growled and jumped toward Mr. Howard, another shot rang aloud and Sam clasped her abdomen. Freddie quickly tackled Mr. Howard to the ground and then ran over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam and looked into her eyes. She smiled weakly at him.

"F-Freddy, I think I've been shot," Sam said in small and weak voice. "Are there any calculators?" Freddie had his arm around Sam's back and his other arm rested on her waist. Freddie glared at Mr. Howard with rage in his eyes. His hand tightened around the knife holster as he gently laid Sam back on the ground. He swiftly shot toward Mr. Howard; Mr. Howard fired a shot but missed Freddie completely.

"Damn it!" Mr. Howard exclaimed. Freddie brought the knife down and slashed off Mr. Howard's hand. "CRAP!" Freddie kneed Mr. Howard in the abdomen and sent a fist crashing into Mr. Howard's back. Mr. Howard spiraled around and threw a fist toward Freddie. Freddie dodged the fist and thrust his knife into Mr. Howard's chest. Mr. Howard gasped in pain and grabbed the knife with his hand, he then fell to his knees and then to the ground. Freddie walked over to Sam and picked her up in his arms.

"There was a hospital a few streets from here," Freddie said to himself. "Right now all I can do is rush over there. You will be just fine Sam." Freddie swiftly rushed out of the house with Sam in his arms, he was careful not to run into anything. In only five minutes he reached the hospital, he kicked the doors open and the nurses all sat with bored expressions on their faces. They perked up when they saw Freddie rushing in.

"Hey, it's Freddie from iCarly!" One nurse said quickly.

"Get a doctor!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Who's that in his arms though?"

"Doctor, now!"

"I think it's that mean girl from the show."

"Hello, bimbos I am talking to you! Get a damn doctor this instant!"

"Whoa he's mad! Let's go!" Soon a stretcher was brought out and Sam was placed onto the stretcher and an oxygen mask placed over her mouth. Freddie rushed with everyone to the Emergency room and waited outside. "You should go home, sir."

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up. I refuse to leave her."

"Well the operation will take a few hours; I guess you can sleep on the hospital couch…"

"That's fine by me."

"Are you wounded?"

"No, I never got hit." The nurse walked back in the operating room where Sam was and Freddie lay on the couch and watched the door closely. Ciara called his phone and he answered it.

"Freddie, what happened!" Ciara exclaimed.

"I saved Sam, that's what happened."

"Oh my god, how is she? I saw that video in the movie and then I had to watch it again, I just kept watching it. How is she?"

"She'll live. The guys that did this to her though…they're dead."

"Did you kill them?"

"Only Mr. Howard. I didn't kill the thug that was with him, though I would have. Mr. Howard killed him. Do you want me to worry you with Sam's wounds?"

"Where are you?"

"Falling asleep on the hospital couch and watching the operating room door. I don't intend to leave until she wakes up so don't try and convince me. You can talk to my mother too, I don't mind. I am in no mood to talk to her at the current moment."

"Why did you go by yourself, Freddie?"

"It's just something I felt I had to do. Will I be in trouble/"

"No."

"I won't?"

"You forget who Sam's stepfather is, right? The police chief, he'll thank you that Mr. Howard and that thug are dead. Hell, I'm thanking you. Plus, its self defense, you're in the clear. Now I have to go check out Mr. Howard's home, please tell me you didn't leave it in a mess."

"Goodnight, I'm falling to sleep; I'll talk to you in the morning I suppose." Freddie hung up the phone and closed his eyes.

* * *

There's the chapter, Freddie saved Sam, hooray. You're in for an interesting chapter next. Hope you liked this one, stick around.


	17. Police Agent: Vash Ekarde

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Police Agent, Vash Ekarde)

A man quickly rushed into the office of the Chief of Police, Dale Puckett sat in his chair, Ciara stood next to him and Spencer next to her. Mrs. Briggs was also sitting in a chair, "You called me sir?" The man asked.

"Yes Vash, we've called you at this late hour, we apologize for waking you up," Dale said as he placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands in front of his face. Vash crossed his arms and smirked; he ran his hand through his soft brown hair and then rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Do you need me for something your star police agent can't handle?" Ciara smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I still have more experience in the police force than you," Ciara said. "Just because you rose quickly through the ranks in such a short time doesn't mean you have as much experience as I do. You just have good skill."

"Yeah, I would be willing to say I have great skill, hell I even bagged a couple criminals in my day."

"Yeah you know that was actually…"

"Hey Spencer, are you continuing law school yet?" Spencer crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I just may do that actually," Spencer said. "Ciara's pretty much convincing me to do that. Anyway, we have more important matters to discuss, and the socks aren't it."

"Hey, don't you like the socks?" Vash put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Vash 'Socko' Ekarde, that's my name."

"Mr. Ekarde, Carly Shay has been kidnapped," Mrs. Briggs stated. Vash raised his eyebrow and looked over at Mrs. Briggs.

"Ciara, you're my police partner and you didn't tell me that."

"I just found out actually," Ciara said as she crossed her arms. "That's not all I've found out, Sam Puckett's been taken as well. My sister has been kidnapped."

"I see…"

"This is a video given to me by a girl named Valerie." Ciara took out a remote and pressed a button, Vash watched as Principal Franklin came onto the screen.

"Who's that girl he's talking to? Sam?"

"Yes, she had detention with Mr. Howard," Mrs. Briggs stated. "Apparently she got Principal Franklin to switch detentions to his place."

"Hmm, bad idea apparently…" Vash rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and sighed. Mr. Franklin revealed several things, including the fact that he had kidnapped Carly Shay. Vash narrowed his eyes and looked over to Mrs. Briggs as he rested the side of his head onto his fist. "You work under me and Ciara as an undercover agent, where were you when this happened?"

"I was not at the school, sir."

"I see…"

"I can say most of us trusted Principal Franklin." Vash glanced back at the screen and shook his head slowly.

"It appears the kind old principal is not to be trusted. I suppose you want me to find Carly and Principal Franklin, or do you want me to go after Mr. Howard? Name your bastard and I'll be glad to take them down, Ciara. I'll do anything for you guys."

"No. You need to check out Mr. Howard's death and report to us."

"What? Oh come on, why are you giving me a lame scene investigation?"

"Because Sam is in the hospital and I'd like to check up on her." Vash looked at his watch and frowned.

"At this hour, Ciara, are you sure? They won't let you visit her."

"They won't let me go in, that's true. They will however let me check up on Sam and see that she's really okay. She's my sister and I need to see her. I'd rather not wait until morning to check up on her, besides; I need to see if Freddie is alright as well. He's the one that saved her life."

"Good kid, he is. I always liked him whenever I watched the iCarly webcast. So did he mention what there might be for me to find?"

"Two dead bodies, that's what there is for you to find. Mr. Howard and the thug known as Ice."

"Which thug is Ice?"

"The light one…"

"Oh." Vash scoffed and crossed his arms over. "Good, I don't care about him. I care more about Cobra."

"Yeah, well still…"

"Hey, if Mr. Howard is dead, that's also fine by me." Vash grinned and did a mock salute. "Who wants a bastard like that to live?"

"Right…"

"I just hope he was clean, I don't want a major mess to clean up after him. You know, the death of Mole, now _that_ was clean."

"Don't boast about your own work, Ekarde."

"Hey, it's not every day I get to bag a criminal while working as an undercover security guard."

"Your shift was long finished; the person you were following had left a long time ago."

"Yeah that's true, but hey, at least I had kept your sister safe!"

"Yeah, that was good."

"You know, I really love that theater. Did you know when I was a little child about the age of six they had a show that went to the movies? It was a children's show called The Shark Surfers and the lead character was-"

"Vash, focus please," Ciara said as she hit Vash on the back of the head. Vash sighed and rubbed his head.

"You know, that actually _hurt._ Oh, and the Shark Surfers were _cool_! They would always take a bite out of crime while surfing."

"Yeah, how that was a children's show I don't know."

"It was a cartoon; all cartoons are considered children's shows except for what isn't." Ciara blinked and let out a sigh.

"I'm surprised you are this good at two in the morning."

"Well I'm trained to stay awake all the time, right? When I go to sleep and I wake up, I'm going to be awake rather than tired. I like it." Vash stood up and dusted himself off. "You know, when I find that bastard, Franklin…I have permission to take him out, right? Franklin and that bastard they call Cobra."

"That's what you're usually called for, investigations and take down missions."

"Finally, after we found these damn bastards, I can rest."

"Well you and I have been investigating the Parker family murder for years now. It was a matter of time before the main leader showed up."

"Yes. I bet that girl; Megan Parker would be more than happy to see the men that killed her family brought down."

"Yeah, well as you know, Carly's been kidnapped by Franklin. You know full well-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Carly Shay is actually Megan Parker, we know that. In fact we're the only people here who _do_ know it."

"Yeah…Sometimes I think we should have placed Sam in the witness protection program…"

"Why do it? Megan Parker was understandable, but Sam…she's your sister. If you put her in that program you would never have seen her again, I think she was pretty safe this whole time. She was definitely safe with Freddie Benson watching over her, after he realized that bastard Mr. Howard had seen her."

"Yeah, but she's in the hospital now." Ciara looked to the ground and clenched her fists.

"She's alive, right? Isn't that what Benson told you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, don't worry, she is safe. I'll go check out the Howard residence and deal with the whole thing. After that, I'm going to find Franklin and I'm going to get Carly out of that place." Vash lifted his fist into the air and clenched it. "And I will personally take that bastard down with every ounce of strength I have." Vash swiftly punched the wall and smoke surrounded his fist. Dale sighed and shook his head as Vash put his hands in his pockets.

"Vash, do you realize how much money it costs to replace the holes you so often like to punch in the walls of this department?" Dale asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You have my sincerest apologies." Vash placed his hand over his chest and held a sincere look on his face. "I guess I should really control my anger, but when I see little kids hurt like the way these bastards are, it makes my stomach churn."

"Well they are sixteen…"

"Ah but still, you understand, right? Besides, if I can help save the stars of my favorite web show, then I'm happy and everybody is happy. I'm also happy to take down those bastards, I don't mind that Ice and Mr. Howard were beat down by Freddie, they deserved to get beat down by that guy."

"Yeah, be lucky you got Mole, one of those thugs got kicked in the ass."

"Yeah, and I'm going to kick the asses that belong to Cobra and Franklin when I'm through here. Then maybe I can take a long and well deserved break from this damned case that I've been tracking for so long."

"Yeah, you can finally get some peace and Megan can also relax."

"Why didn't you say Carly?"

"Well that's what her name is, right?"

"Well yeah, but she goes by Carly right now, ah it doesn't matter, I'm going to go investigate this crappy scene while Ciara checks out her sister. Then after that, I'm going to find out where the bastard, Franklin lives and I will take him down. Mrs. Briggs."

"What?"

"If he shows up at the school tomorrow, which I highly doubt unless he's completely stupid, we know he knows there's an undercover agent there. I want you to arrest him on the spot, after that…" Vash stared at his arm where a bullet once grazed the side of before it dug into him many years ago. He stared with anger at the scar as he clenched his fist and unconsciously flexed his muscle. "After that, I'm going to have a little talk to that bastard about what he's done to that girl and her family."

"Maybe I should be with you when you talk to him," Ciara said flatly.

"You may be my supervisor and partner, but do you _have_ to be there every time I interrogate a criminal?"

"Yes. Well okay I don't, but in this case I would have to." Vash smirked and turned to walk out of the room. Everybody stared at the doorway and looked over at the hole.

"I pity Principal Franklin and Cobra at this moment," Spencer said quietly.

"Yeah, I think I'll search for Franklin's home after this as well. Something tells me Sam and Freddie will want to go there and save Carly themselves."

"Maybe you should have said that to Vash."

"He probably wouldn't be thrilled with that."

"You know, you have to think that this is a great break in the case now. I mean maybe Carly will get her revenge, even though she won't be doing any of the fighting, probably."

"I always wondered why Vash always seemed so angry," Mrs. Briggs said softly. "I think I understand though, the scar on his arm and the scar on his body, it really runs deeper than that I think."

"He covers everything up by remaining happy," Ciara said as she crossed her arms. "He tries not to think too much of the troublesome past he had with gangs and criminals in the past and tries to think positive all the time. I think soon though, he'll find true happiness."

"I agree with you on that," Spencer said with a smile. Ciara nodded and put her arms down to her side as she walked out of the room. Mr. Puckett and Mrs. Briggs looked over at Spencer.

"What will you do?"

"I'm still looking for that dream house. I already have your blessing to propose to Ciara, right?"

"Yeah, you know that."

"Carly will love having her in the house. Speaking of homes, I found a very nice house to buy; it's just down the street from the apartment."

"You're going to law school, right?" Spencer narrowed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

There's the chapter, say...this thing has been losing reviews. Eh, I hope you liked this, go ahead take a few thoughts on Vash, there has to be a reason I put him in here, right? So who is this mysterious Vash Ekarde, only I know the answer to that. Drop a review, let me know your thoughts!


	18. First Kiss

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

Chapter 18 (The First Kiss)

It was seven o'clock in the morning when the sun shined on Freddie's face, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his hand and noticed the bandage that was wrapped around his hand. _"I see the nurses medicated my wound while I was sleeping,"_ Freddie thought as he slowly stood up. Freddie walked over to the door of the hospital room that Sam was in, he looked in the window and glanced at Sam with a smile. "She looks so beautiful with the sunlight on her like that," Freddie said quietly.

"You can go in sir," A nurse said as she walked up to Freddie. "She was awake earlier and getting ready, she can leave anytime. She wanted to let you sleep though."

"Heh, she doesn't need to worry about me, I'm the one that was worried about her. What do you do when the girl you're in love with is bleeding to death? You have to stay calm and make sure she lives." Freddie reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door, he walked into the room and saw Sam open her eyes and glance over at him with a smile. Her eyes shone and her smile sparked in the sunlight, Freddie loved how perfect the sun looked on her. The light made her look so serene and peaceful.

"Good morning dopey," Sam said with a calm voice.

"Hey Sleepy Sam, how are you this morning?" Freddie asked as he neared her bedside and took her hand in his. Freddie looked at Sam's hand and smiled.

"What did you just call me and why are you staring at my hand?"

"This is the first time I noticed, but I can hold your hand very well in mine. You have such a small and soft hand."

"Yeah, your hand seems a bit…strong. I think I like that." Sam sighed comfortably as Freddie rubbed Sam's hand with his thumbs. "It's amazing how much medicine has improved, I'm able to walk and do things just fine today. I might have a few scars on my back from where Ice was cutting me, Freddie, thank you so much for saving me last night. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone this, but I was scared to death last night." Freddie smiled and looked at the bandage that was on Sam's arm. He decided to massage Sam's arm and she let out a comforted moan. "I was really afraid of Ice, I was more afraid of what he was going to do to me than what Mr. Howard was going to do, I seriously thought that Ice was going to try and rape me before he planned on doing it. He was going to try and undress me when you showed up, I was so afraid because nobody…I never wanted anyone to see me like that."

"You're okay now Sam. Mr. Howard won't hurt you anymore and Ice can't come near you ever again."

"Freddie, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but for a techno geek, you have nice hands."

"I guess you'd say it's a gift."

"I can't ask you what took so long, it wouldn't seem right. Though, I do remember giving Valerie that camera at six."

"It took her four hours to find me, or I managed to find her without knowing." Freddie reached in his pocket and smiled softly. "I believe this belongs to you." He pulled out the necklace that Sam wore, she swiftly sat up and Freddie put the necklace around her neck. "You really are a strong girl."

"You're not so bad yourself, geek." Freddie smirked and shook his head.

"You're still laying out the insults, eh?"

"What can I say; I enjoy getting a reaction out of you."

"Yeah, and I enjoy giving you a reaction every single day…"

"Was there sarcasm in that statement just now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Did you _want_ there to be any sarcasm?" Sam chuckled and Freddie placed his hand gently on her back. "Do you feel like standing up?"

"Yeah, I'd like to get out of bed. I think I can do it on my own but just to make sure, I want you to help me." Freddie nodded as Sam pushed the covers off of her. "They say once you wake up and I can walk around, I'm free to go."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Freddie helped Sam out of the bed and she gently stepped forward.

"My back is feeling pretty good, could you check it and see if there are any scars back there?" Freddie nodded and slowly lifted the back of Sam's shirt up, he frowned and noticed two pinkish lines running down her back.

"Well Sam, you have two very light scars, but they seem fine to me."

"Yeah, what about your hand? Don't think I didn't see you catch that blade." Freddie chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Aw, are you worried that I cut my hand off?"

"One, don't even joke about that, and two, of course I'm not worried!" Freddie smirked and lowered his voice to a soft tone.

"You can just say yes, it's not a bad thing to admit you wee worried about a friend."

"Yeah…" Sam smiled softly at Freddie and closed her eyes. "You know, I really hate those two…I'm still scared of Ice and the way he touched me and held me. I hated having his hands on my body, even if I was fully clothed."

"I understand that. Don't let it get to you."

"Oh don't worry; I'll definitely not let it bother me any more. I just can't believe everything that happened…I mean, if I had know that Principal Franklin was the real evil guy. I'm even more scared for Carly."

"Sam, are you going to tell me not to be a hero again?" Freddie smirked and Sam blinked as she looked up at Freddie.

"Why would I do that after you just saved my life…among other things?" Freddie raised his eyebrow, he knew full well that by other things, she meant her dignity and self esteem. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her into a hug, her eyes were wide as Freddie held her tightly in his embrace. Sam's body shook for a quick second as she wrapped her arms underneath Freddie's arms and around his back. She tangled her fingers together and buried her face into Freddie's chest. Freddie held her close and felt something wetting his shirt.

"Sam, are you…crying?" Freddie asked in a soft and gentle voice. Sam let out a small whimper as her body shook while she slowly forgot her experience the previous night. She knew it was going to be very hard to forget, she would probably never forget. She cried harder as Freddie rubbed her back softly.

"I won't tell you to stop crying, it wouldn't be right if I did that."

"Freddie, after this, I want to go save Carly. I want to stop Principal Franklin and bring Carly back."

"Okay, we'll do that Sam. Don't fear anything, I'm with you one hundred percent. I always will be."

"What will iCarly be like after this?"

"What do you mean? It will all be fine and perfect, everything will be the same."

"Will it really?"

"Surely you're not thinking that a mere kidnapping is going to do any permanent damage."

"It…it wasn't just a kidnapping, it was more than that."

"I know, but Sam, don't let it bother you." Sam looked up into Freddie's eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks. She was good at hiding her true feelings and emotions but today there was nothing she could hide from Freddie. He saw in her eyes the look of sorrow, fear, pain, shock, and confusion among other things. Sam looked into Freddie's eyes and saw nothing but love in his eyes. This made her cry even more, she was not sure if that look would be there after this.

"Why don't you hate me? You're going to hate me…"

"What are you talking about Sam? I could never hate you."

"I lied to you, Freddie. I lied and because of it nothing will be the same."

"What did you lie about and what could be big enough to make me hate you?"

"I said Ice didn't touch me." Sam took a big sigh and sobbed. "I lied; I have more wounds than you see…I've been bruised."

"What?"

"He hurt me, he said he was going to wait until the next day but he didn't. He only waited thirty minutes before getting to Mr. Howard's place; Mr. Howard just sat there and watched while I was abused."

"Sam…"

"I lied to you so that you wouldn't fly into a worse rage. I didn't want you to hate me either." Freddie's embrace did not falter as he lifted his hand and brushed Sam's hair back. He then smiled softly at Sam and caressed the side of her face.

"Guess what Sam. I don't hate you, it's not your fault and the man can't hurt you again."

"Freddie, he stole something very important to me…" Freddie closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and slowly. Sam felt the rush of air and the rise of Freddie's chest as something very comforting.

"Sam, he took nothing from you. What you think he took from you is not something that someone can take unless you consent to that." Freddie placed his finger under Sam's chin and gazed into her eyes. "These lips are still virgin lips; they cannot be sullied without your consent." Freddie glazed his thumb smoothly over Sam's lips and she felt her body shiver slightly. "When the phrase 'First Kiss' is used, it's usually said as 'your first kiss' and therefore it belongs to you. Someone can try and kiss you a million times but unless you want them to have your first kiss, they will never be able to take it from you. That's just like everything else that's special about you. Your virginity, your first kiss, your first smile, your first laugh, these all have that one word in common, yours. Nobody can take what is yours without your permission."

"Freddie…"

"Nothing will change between us, if anything does; I hope it is for the better. I want this experience to bring us closer together, it should strengthen our friendship." Sam's eyes quivered and more tears fell from her eyes. Freddie brushed the tears away with his thumb and continued to gaze into Sam's beautiful eyes.

"How am I now though? I mean, what will people think of me now?"

"Do you want to know what I think of you?" Sam opened her mouth slightly but Freddie did not wait for an answer. "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, you're golden. You're personality shines and you're always a great friend to others. There is no other girl that is quite as special as you; no other girl in this world can fill me with as much happiness as you do. I've always felt that way about you before, and do you want to know how I feel about you today?" Sam's lip quivered as Freddie's face moved close to hers. "I feel even greater about you, I love you Sam, and I always have. I've been in love with you for so long and I've wanted you to feel the same."

"W-What if he made me…what if I'm…"

"What if you're pregnant? Well then nothing will possibly change."

"People will ask questions."

"Let them, if it bothers you I will make them stop. If you're pregnant, I will be there with you; I will stand by your side always and forever."

"Freddie…"

"Sam, would you do me the honor today of letting me be the first one to kiss you."

"He kissed me last night…forcibly…"

"That's the key word, you didn't lose your chance for your first kiss, I want to give you your first kiss. Will you allow me to do that?" Sam's lip quivered as she moved her arms to wrap around Freddie's neck.

"Yes. Yes I will, because…I want to know if what is in my heart is right. I have to know if this love is real, I've sort of been battling my emotions…" Freddie leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Sam's. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal pressure. She could feel a soothing calmness and warmth flowing throughout her body and the more warmth that swirled about her, the more passionate and deeper the kiss became. She knew what the answer was to the questions that had plagued her mind so much, she knew now that Freddie loved her and even after what had happened, she was able to return his love for her. Freddie lifted his head back and gazed into Sam's eyes.

"So what did you feel?"

"Love. Thank you Freddie." Freddie smiled and kissed Sam's forehead.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too. Freddie, let's go get Carly now…"

"My thoughts exactly. Now what will you be thinking of when people ask about your first kiss?" Sam smiled softly as Freddie caressed the side of her face.

"I'll be thinking of how I shared it with my wonderful boyfriend and favorite tech geek, Freddie Benson."

"Good, and I'll be thinking of how I spent it with the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

"What happens if we don't come out of this alive? I mean…Principal Franklin and Cobra are strong people, they seem dangerous. When I saw Principal Franklin's eyes they were filled with so much malice that it wasn't funny…"

"Look at it this way, there is no way I'm going to let anything happen to you while I'm alive. But trust me when I say this, we will be coming out of there alive, there is now way we are going to die, I won't allow death to come to you."

"Thanks." Freddie smiled and gave Sam another kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go rescue Carly." Sam nodded as Freddie released her from his embrace, he clasped her tiny hand in his and the two left the hospital room.

Vash stood in a shadowy part of the hospital and crossed his arms. _"It's funny; Ice was alive when I found him. I wonder if I should go ahead and finish off the half dead bastard or if I should let Freddie take care of him."_

* * *

Well there's the chapter, breaking news and our favorite two people are finally together. You're going to love the next chapter and when it comes to Vash Ekarde, you will _never_ guess what will happen, all I know is you're going to love it. Enjoy.

Also, I'd like to refer some of you to another story of mine, Sam's Dark Past. I've placed it on hiatus until I'm finished with A Royal Pain for two reasons. One, it's not getting anymore reviews so I'm not sure people are reading it any longer and with three stories of the same category up, it's a bad idea to update all three at the same time because then good stories will be neglected.


	19. Rescuing Carly

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Rescuing Carly)

Carly sat tied to a chair with a rag over her mouth; Principal Franklin took off the rag and sat in front of her. "Okay Megan, if I can call you that. I want you to tell me exactly what you saw the night of your brother's death."

"My brother is alive!" Carly exclaimed. "His name is Spencer Shay!" Principal Franklin stood up and placed his hand on his face. He growled and swiftly slapped Carly across the face.

'That is not the correct answer! Now listen to me and listen well, I want to know what you saw, that's all. If you cooperate, then I may set you free."

"Like hell you will!"

"Listen, we have your best friend held hostage, so don't think that we can't influence you in ways you would like."

"My best friend, okay, who do you have?" Franklin smirked and turned on the television.

"We recorded a little thing last night that we connected to this screen; I think you'll find it interesting. Okay, personally I was disgusted, but hey if this is what we have to do to get you to tell us everything you saw…" Carly stared at the screen as it flashed on, she watched Sam pulled into a room and start calling Freddie's name in vain. She saw Ice walk up to her and the next few minutes were a blur to Carly. Mostly consisting of Carly turning her head away from the screen or trying to ignore the cries that Sam gave out, most of her attempts were in vain.

"Why did you allow that? Why are you doing that to her, what has she ever done to you?"

"To me, she has done nothing. I don't care about her or what happens to her, but Mr. Howard so wishes to destroy her and torture her for years of torture, you're lucky that this is the only video we have of this. Not even I could stand to look at this piece of crappy filth. Isn't that ironic, a man as evil as I am and I can't stand to watch an innocent girl get assaulted like she did right there. I have news for you, I can't stand to see that kind of treatment and I honestly hope that those two get what is coming to them."

"For a leader, you sure don't like your team."

"Of course I don't, most of them are bumbling fools to top it all off. I am personally not sure what those two are capable of other than mental and emotional trauma."

"I still don't know anything other than I was sleeping at my brother's house the night of that murder."

"Damn it, you sure as hell don't make this easy for me."

"Yeah, and I'm damn proud of that too!"

"Hey bastard, let her go," A voice said quickly. Franklin turned around and saw Freddie and Sam standing in the doorway. Franklin smirked and Carly's eyes grew wide.

"What are you two doing here!" Carly exclaimed. "It's not safe for you to be here!"

"We know, but we're still getting you the hell out of here," Sam said with a fierce look on her face. "There is no way I'm letting my best friend be trapped in here to die."

"Well, you don't seem that bad off," Franklin said as he smirked toward Sam.

"Yeah, shut up asshole. You know, I'm going to miss that nice façade of yours…actually no, I won't miss you at all! It just so happens that I've found relief and comfort enough so that I don't have to worry about that goddamn bastard that did what he did to me last night!"

"Oh, and since you're basically the guy in charge of the whole operation," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "You're one dead little jackass." Carly raised her eyebrow, she rarely heard Freddie say words like that. She wondered what had happened to make him so mad, she thought it must have been what happened to Sam the night before.

"Freddie, do you know what they did to Sam last night!" Carly exclaimed. Franklin looked over at Carly with a glare.

"Yes, I know full well what happened to Sam last night," Freddie said quietly. "For what happened, _somebody_ is going to pay. I think I'll start with the _kind_ Principal over there." Franklin chuckled and turned toward Freddie.

"I'd like to see you _try_ and fight me," Franklin stated as Cobra stepped into the living room. "I'd also like to see you try and fight Cobra." Carly glared sharply at Cobra, he was the thug that she hated with ever bone in her body. He was the thug that took her eldest and favorite brother, Drake from her. He was the thug that fired the trigger that killed her family. He was the vicious thug that made her feel as though he was watching her that very night, even though he wasn't.

"Freddie, go after him!" Carly exclaimed. "Go after that one!"

"We were planning on it," Freddie said with a smirk. "Sam, do you feel up to this?"

"Freddie, I've never felt better than I do on this day. I'm willing to fight with you." Sam and Freddie both charged toward Cobra, Cobra put his hands in front of his face and felt both people kick him in the abdomen.

"I think this guy has a six pack," Freddie stated simply. "Oh well, we'll still have to take him down. Do you feel like using any weapons, Sam?"

"If you mean my fists and my feet, then yeah, that's exactly how I feel."

"Okay Cobra, here's the deal."

"We're taking you down on behalf of Carly and the murders of the Parker family, we're giving her revenge!"

"Hah, don't make me laugh," Cobra stated. "You can't do a thing to me!" Cobra clenched his fist and threw a punch toward Freddie. Freddie ducked out of the way and smashed his fist into Cobra's back. "Ah! Okay, that actually hurt."

"Not done yet!" Freddie said quickly as he shoved his elbow into Cobra's abdomen. Sam then kicked Cobra in the jaw and smirked.

"Well, this is actually fun," Sam said with a low chuckle. She kicked again only to have Cobra grab her leg. Sam's eye's widened for a split second and then narrowed. "You do _not_ touch my leg!" Cobra raised his eyebrow as Sam spun around and kicked Cobra in the face with her other leg. She fell back and Freddie caught her in his arms.

"You okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, geek." Freddie smiled and charged toward Cobra, he punched Cobra in the face and grabbed Cobra by the shirt. He then tossed Cobra into a wall. "Hey, how often did you say you worked out, Freddie?"

"More than you think I do," Freddie said with a smirk. Cobra growled and stood up.

"Hey you bastard, I'm taking you down!" Cobra exclaimed. Cobra charged toward Freddie and grabbed him by the neck, he slammed Freddie against the wall and tightened his grip.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Carly exclaimed. Sam growled and started to hit Cobra on the back. Cobra glanced back and punched Sam to the ground, Freddie's eyes went wide with anger.

"You did _not_ just hit my girlfriend!" Freddie exclaimed.

_"What did he say, girlfriend?"_ Carly thought as she raised her eyebrow. Freddie grabbed Cobra's arm and kneed Cobra in the abdomen. He then slammed his fist into Cobra's face and his knee into Cobra's crotch. Sam swirled behind Cobra and kicked him in the back.

"Hey Freddie, I'm okay," Sam said as she stood up. "There isn't anything wrong."

"I know, but hey, I'm having fun beating up the bastard. Okay, I'm not having fun, but he still deserves it!" Freddie said quickly.

"Crap!" Cobra exclaimed as he fell to the ground. Cobra slowly got up and started to limp away.

"Hey, coward, where are you running off to!"

"Shut the hell up!" Cobra limped into another room and everyone looked at each other. Cobra looked up and gasped as a hand grabbed his face and started to squeeze and slowly crush is skull. Sam, Freddie, Carly and Principal Franklin stood in silence as Cobra screamed like hell had been brought to earth. A loud crunch sound was heard and Cobra's scream was no more.

"What the hell just happened?" Franklin asked. "Oh well it doesn't matter." Freddie and Sam turned to look at Franklin, he swiftly charged toward Freddie and delivered a devastating blow to his abdomen. Freddie grabbed his abdomen and Franklin grabbed Freddie's head. He then kneed Freddie and shoved him to the ground.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed. She clenched her fists in anger and Freddie then charged behind Carly and pulled a knife out. He placed the knife at Carly's throat and stared down Sam.

"Don't even think of moving a muscle, or Carly Shay otherwise known as Megan Parker, will be no more." Sam froze and Freddie looked up from the ground with a low growl.

* * *

Well it seems somebody else is in the house. Next chapter we will see just what happens. Hope you enjoyed this so far!


	20. He's Back, With a Vengance

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 20 (He's Back, with a Vengeance!)

"You're such a coward," Sam said in a low voice. "First you send your cronies to do your dirty work for you, then you try to find an innocent girl and let another girl get kidnapped and have an attack on her mentality and emotions. Now you are using Carly as a shield!"

"I would like to see how this will fail," Mr. Franklin said with an evil chuckle.

"How long were you planning to deceive those at the school?" Freddie asked as he slowly stood up. Mr. Franklin took out a gun from his pocket and aimed it toward Freddie.

"Only for as long as I needed in order to find the ones that I needed to destroy, that's how long. Now you incredible bastard, I hope you're ready to die." Mr. Franklin fired a bullet and Freddie screamed in pain as it dug into the right side of his chest.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed. "No, don't die!" Sam ran over to Freddie's side as he fell to the ground, she shook him to make sure he'd stay awake. "You can't die Freddie, you can't! Not now, it's impossible!"

"Sam, don't worry about me," Freddie said with a halfhearted smile.

"No!"

"Now for you," Mr. Franklin said with a low chuckle. Sam looked back with tears in her eyes as the gun was pointed toward her head. Carly's eyes were wide as the knife pressed against her throat.

"Stop this, leave them alone!" Carly exclaimed. "Don't hurt them anymore, I'll tell you everything I saw, just please don't kill them."

"Okay, talk then."

"I-I am Meagan Parker, I was playing a prank on my older brothers and they slipped on it which caused a lot of noise. The killers that I saw attack and murder my parents came in and shot at my brothers. Drake jumped in the path of one bullet and then they shot Josh, I was hiding in the kitchen closet so they didn't see me…" Carly's eyes were filled with tears, she kept her eyes on Sam and Freddie even though she was talking to Principal Franklin. They were looking at her with wide eyes. Freddie had a small scowl on his face while Sam looked more worried. Freddie was angry at Franklin and ready to jump at him despite his wound. "It's stupid though, murdering someone for the reason you wanted to kill the family for."

"What is that?"

"Just because my brothers were being stupid and fooling around one day, they ruined your car and caused you to lose your wife's wedding ring. That stuff cost a grand total of fifty thousand dollars and because my stepdad didn't have the money, you sent your cronies to kill him!"

"He should have paid and he still hasn't paid back all of his debt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Principal Franklin chuckled and shifted his knife upwards somewhat.

"You're still alive, I believe the words to my thugs were 'make them pay with the blood of their family' and that meant their whole family. You will be dying now, and then I'm going to kill those two." Carly gasped lightly and Sam glared at Principal Franklin as she continued to stay by Freddie's side. Freddie was also glaring at Principal Franklin, but not with as much intensity as Sam. Carly let out a small sob and then a whimper as Franklin started to press the knife slowly against her throat.

"Hold it right there!" A voice exclaimed. Mr. Franklin raised his eyebrow and looked over to see a man with shades on and stubble on his chin, that man was Vash Ekarde. Principal Franklin raised his eyebrow and removed the knife from Carly's throat, she continued to hold her breath as she stared at Vash.

"Who the hell are you?" Franklin eyed the hand of Vash and noticed blood dripping from the hand. Vash smirked and lifted his hand with the fingertips facing upwards.

"This is the hand that killed the bastard, Cobra. My name is Vash Ekarde." Vash cracked his neck as Ciara walked into the room.

"Damn it Vash, could you have been any messier with Cobra? I mean I can understand how much you hate the guy for what he did to you but still!" Ciara exclaimed as she held a gun in her right hand. Ciara looked over to Sam and Freddie, she let out a small gasp and hurried to their side. Vash moved his eyes from Ciara to Sam and Freddie and then finally on Carly. Carly was naturally scared out of her mind, he clenched his fist and looked over at Mr. Franklin.

"You're so predictable," Vash stated as he crossed his arms. "Staying home so you don't get arrested by the undercover agent working at the school was a smart move, but we guessed it easily." Carly was searching Vash for the thing that made him familiar to her, she wasn't sure what it was and found herself staring at his shades. "Now when I kill you, I'm going to make sure you're nice and _dead_."

"Vash, try not to mutilate the guy if you can," Ciara said with a sigh.

"I have one thing to say to you Principal Franklin." Vash slowly took off his sunglasses and slowly opened his eyes, they were burning with age old fury. Carly's eyes grew wide and she finally recognized who Vash was. "Get your goddamn hands off my sister!" Principal Franklin stammered as Vash charged toward him and ripped the knife from his hands. Vash slammed his elbow into Franklin's chest, he grabbed Franklin's shirt and slammed him into the ground. Franklin rubbed his head and groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Y-You can't be…That's a lie, who the hell are you!"

"It's no lie," Ciara said as she aimed her weapon for Franklin. "That person is Drake Parker!"

"And boy am I pissed!" Drake exclaimed as he sent a punch into Franklin's abdomen.

"But how, you're supposed to be dead!" Franklin exclaimed in shock.

"Dead, no I'm far from that actually. Though I do have a nice scar on my chest and my arm from the bullet that Cobra shot me with three years ago, and so my proof is this." Drake grabbed his shirt and pulled it off revealing the scar on his chest and a graze scar on his arm. "Well I've killed that bastard, I have another bastard being held up in prison waiting for my division to kill him. Oh that's another thing, I'm on the police force." Drake moved his hand to his chest and smiled. "My division is the execution division of all things, when I get called in, it's normally to do a takedown. That means, the criminal gets his sorry little ass kicked all over the place, and I'm _seriously_ looking to kick your bloody ass!" Drake grabbed Franklin's shirt and tossed him across the room.

"Crap!"

"This is what happens when you don't make sure somebody is dead. They come back to bite you in the ass." Drake pulled out a knife and charged toward Franklin, he swiftly sliced across Franklin's chest. "They get their life saved and sent to a remote training facility off the western coast for two years and get placed in a high ranking police field. I've been searching for you bloody bastards for three long years! _Three goddamn years! _Now I have found you."

"Damn you!" Franklin slowly got up and clenched his fists. "I'll kill you now." Franklin pulled out his gun and fired a shot at Drake, Drake avoided the gunshot and frowned.

"It isn't going to be that easy to shoot me down again, you'll never hit me with another bullet." Drake swiftly grabbed Franklin's arm and pulled the gun from his hand. Franklin growled and slammed his fist into Drake's abdomen.

"It isn't going to be easy to kill me!"

"That's okay, my superior officer and backup partner will just shoot you if you get too troublesome." Drake smirked and grasped Franklin's throat. "Let me tell you, I think given the circumstances, she'd love nothing more than to do that. You don't mess with someone's baby sibling without having to deal with them!"

"Come on, Puckett wasn't shot!"

"No, but her boyfriend was, and she was kidnapped, you probably know what happened when she was kidnapped."

"Yeah, I actually do."

"One of the thugs raped her!" Carly exclaimed. At that a gunshot was fired into Franklin's leg.

"What the hell was that for!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Sorry, my finger slipped!" Ciara said quickly. Drake twitched slightly since the bullet came close to him. "Oh, I called for the paramedics, I told them they will need a couple of ambulances. They're also going to need a coroner and a time of death." Ciara stepped next to Drake and aimed her gun toward Franklin.

"You know, I think I see how Spencer actually likes you, you probably scare the living crap out of him," Drake said with a sigh.

"Yes, and he loves me anyway." Ciara smiled and held up her hand. "Engagement ring…" Franklin growled and kicked Drake in the abdomen, he leapt a few feet away and charged for Drake.

"Socialize on your own damn time!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Ah, but we _always_ have fun on our missions," Drake said with a smirk. "It keeps the mission from getting depressing if we talk about good things. Hey Ciara, what color socks do you think Spencer would like this time? Red with green stripes or blue with flashing red dots?" Drake dodged Mr. Franklin and Ciara fired a gunshot into Principal Franklin's back.

"Crap!"

"Well I think the Red and Blue goes nicely," Ciara said with a nod. "Now how come you won't let Spencer and I hook you up with a girl, you need a girlfriend you know."

"Nah, I'll need some more time to get back in the main set of things." Franklin charged toward Drake and Ciara only to have Drake slam his foot into Franklin's face. "However, I think after this, I can get my life back on track since I'm not hunting down the bad guys and keeping a close watch on my baby sister anymore."

"True, but you'll still be on the police force, so you'll be chasing other criminals."

"Yeah, but this guy was the big time criminal that I've been hunting. So tell me, do you want me to kill that guy, Ice or do you want to kill him?"

"Will you two quit talking, are you purposely making a mockery out of me!" Franklin exclaimed. Ciara swiftly shifted her gun over at Franklin and fired a bullet into his arm. "Damn it!"

"Personally, I'd like to see Freddie deal with that guy. Then again, he might make as much of a mess as you normally do." Drake chuckled and twirled the knife in his hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Drake said as he walked toward Franklin. "What can I say though, the man definitely deserves some of that. Hey, I didn't make a mess out of that one thug, Mole."

"Only because Mole never shot your family, you went easy on the guy."

"I hope you're not saying that I'm going soft."

"You may be doing that, Drake. I mean you've been hardened but you're probably softening up."

"Well, I'll just have to disprove you then, won't I?" Drake looked down at Mr. Franklin who was pushing himself off of the ground. Drake grabbed Franklin's hair and pulled him up. "Gee Franklin, where's that wife of yours?"

"She left me because you brats downed the ring and she thought I intentionally threw it away. She's dead."

"Oh, yet another murder caused by you. You know, I'm going to have to ask my superior officer if it's okay that I completely _mutilate you."_

"That's fine with me, Drake," Ciara said as she fired another shot into Franklin, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Damn it, quit shooting me woman!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Would you rather get shot up by her or cut up by me? I think you'd rather get shot by her."

"Hah, shut the hell up bastard."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Franklin." Drake pulled Franklin in the air and slashed his knife through Franklin's arm and then down through his other arm.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Franklin exclaimed as his arms fell from his elbows. Drake yelled as he thrust his knife into Franklin's abdomen and sliced upwards and brought the knife out at Franklin's chest. He then slashed across Franklin's chest several times. "D-Damn you…you bastard…"

"Where's that fighting spirit of yours? I thought you were supposed to be strong, Franklin. I thought you led your team and portrayed yourself as the strongest person around, I guess you were all talk and no play."

"Shut the hell up you-" Drake closed his eyes and swiftly slashed across Franklin's neck.

"Here's a word of advice that I guess doesn't matter to you anymore…Don't _ever_ mess with someone's kid sister."

"Or you're going to get severely messed up," Ciara finished as she fired some bullets into Franklin. Drake raised his eyebrow and sighed as he looked over at Ciara.

"You know, usually _I'm_ the one that's mutilating the guy."

"Hey, he hurt my baby sister too, I think I should get _some_ part in this. Of course, yet again you did most of the mutilation." Ciara placed her gun in her holster as the ambulance sirens drove up next to the house. "You know something Drake?"

"What?" Drake and Ciara looked at Carly, Freddie, and Sam, they were looking at them with wide eyes.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do." Ciara walked over to Carly and began to untie her as Drake crossed his arms. Carly was looking intensely at Drake with tears in her eyes.

"Ciara, what's going on?" Carly asked. "Drake's alive…"

"Yes, we're going to get Freddie to the hospital and when he's out of the hospital, Spencer, Drake and I will explain everything. So don't worry, since a bullet doesn't take long to get taken out of someone, you only have to wait a couple more hours."

"Okay…"

* * *

Well that was nice, older siblings rock! Next will be up soon. An explanation...oh and don't forget that Sam's pregnant, so since that is still an untied knot, if you will, this story has quite a few more chapters.


	21. Drake's Survival

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Drake's Survival)

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all sat on the couch in Carly's apartment with Spencer, Ciara and Drake sitting or standing in the room. "Carly, or Megan, whichever you prefer, aren't you going to give your brother a hug?" Drake asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm still in shock," Carly said with a tear in her eye. "I mean…you're _alive!"_

"I think that's the first thing she's said to him all this time," Ciara said to Spencer. Carly slowly stood up and ran over to Drake.

"I mean, I see you but I just can't believe it." Carly felt of Drake's arm and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It's really you, it is really you!" Carly sobbed and Drake patted her back.

"Aw, come on Megan, you're getting my shirt all soaked."

"I don't care!" Drake chuckled and shook his head slowly. "I thought you were dead, I was so upset."

"I know. I hope you're not mad that we hid it from you. It was for your own safety."

"Why would I be mad? My brother is alive!"

"Well that's what I think."

"But how, I mean you seemed dead that night, how are you alive?"

"I wasn't dead, I just became nonresponsive. The reason I'm alive is because of Ciara." Carly raised her eyebrow and looked over at Ciara, she pulled out a tube of liquid from her pocket. Ciara then went on to explain what it was and then explained with Drake and Spencer as to why she never knew her own brother was alive.

**-_Flashback-_**

Ciara knelt beside Drake's body, Megan had just left the house to go outside. She felt of Drake's pulse and found a faint beat. "He's still alive," Ciara said quietly. "This one is still alive!" A paramedic rushed over with a utensil and started checking all of Drake's vital signs. Ciara looked at the doctor who was now frowning. "What is wrong/"

"He won't be alive for much longer, he's going to die soon."

"What! Damn it…" Ciara stood up slowly and rubbed her forehead. "Wait, we can still save him!"

"What are you talking about? There isn't much of a hope, hell, there _isn't_ a hope."

"There's a liquid that we use on the police force, it slows down someone's process with death. If a police officer gets shot in the chest, he can drink this fluid and survive for at least twice as long. Meaning if he were to die in ten minutes without the fluid, once he takes the fluid, he can make it for another ten or twenty minutes."

"I see…"

"All officer's carry it with them." Ciara took a small vial from her utility belt and held it in front of the doctor. "I'll gladly give this to him if it means saving that little girl's brother."

"He only has five minutes to live…and that's only a guess."

"It takes five minutes to get to the nearest hospital, with this, there should be plenty of time. Get a stretcher ready, I'm going to administer this." The doctor nodded as Ciara knelt next to Drake's body. She turned Drake's head forward and placed her hand on his back, she then lifted him in an upward angle and placed the vial to his mouth. _"Okay, here goes nothing."_ Ciara lifted the vial and titled Drake's head back as the liquid went into Drake's mouth. _"It also relieves the pain."_ Drake's eyes slowly opened and he let out a groan.

"What is going on, am I not dead?" Drake asked as his eyes moved around the surrounding. "Where am I!"

"Drake Parker, you're at your house," Ciara said quietly. "You're alive, your family has been murdered though."

"My sister, where is she? Where's Megan!"

"The little girl has had a traumatic experience, but she's safe. She's outside at the moment, I'm fixing to go out there and talk to her."

"I'll survive, right?"

"There is a chance of your survival. We're not entirely sure how bad things look for you right now." Drake nodded, he couldn't move his limbs very well since he was still burning with pain.

"I don't know if this will sound shallow or not, but don't let her know I'm alive just yet. I don't want her to know until it is known that I will survive. If my chances are low, I don't want her to get her hopes up and then die on her. That seems like it would be very cruel." Ciara nodded with understanding.

"I have a little sister too, I know that if I were in your situation with little chance of survival, I wouldn't want her to think that I was still alive and I was going to live. It would be too crushing for her."

"Damn it…Megan thinks it's her fault."

"Yeah, why _do_ you have cake on you?"

"A prank that Megan must have pulled."

"I see…" The doctor came in with the stretcher and eventually they moved Drake's body to the stretcher.

"I'll be by the hospital, do you have any kin that you would like to notify?"

"Any living kin…damn those bastards…yes, my cousin, Spencer Shay."

"Okay, when I come to visit you I will bring him along."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Spencer and Ciara walked through the hospital, they were both watching over Megan now. They entered the hospital room and Drake looked over at them. "Drake, the thugs were found and arrested," Ciara said quietly. "However they have two leaders that we know nothing about. My dad wants to put you in the witness protection program."

"I won't do it," Drake said quietly. He propped his pillow against the wall and sat upright. "I will not go into that because if I do, I will never see my sister again."

"Yes you will," Spencer said as he crossed his arms. "You just can't talk to her or anything until the criminals are incarcerated. Maybe not even then actually…"

"I want to find the ones that did this." Drake clenched his fists and Ciara crossed her arms over.

"That's natural," Ciara said quietly. "However, it's dangerous."

"Do you think I care how dangerous it is! My sister's life is probably going to be threatened as long as the criminals know she's around, my entire family was murdered and she saw everything. I want to find them and I want to give them a piece of my mind. What would you do? What would you do if it was your little sister that was in Megan's place?" Ciara lowered her arms and sighed, she had thought about that. Sam had seen one of the leaders but because that was all she'd seen and she was a twelve year old girl as well as the fact that the man she saw left the premises long before the murders happened, he couldn't be arrested unless someone confessed and said he was responsible. That meant Sam's life _was_ possibly in danger."

"Sam saw one of the men actually…"

"Is she in witness protection?"

"No…she's the daughter of the Police Chief and she's my sister, we're not about to place her in the witness protection program and lose her."

"I see. Look, I just want to watch over my kid sister until those bastards are all incarcerated."

"I think I can do something for you, my father actually thought of this. He says he's experienced someone like you before, where the person didn't want to go into the witness protection program. I can put you on my team and you can also be part of the execution division that is sent out to take down any criminals that need to be controlled. You'll just have to go through rigorous training in another state for a while but you can still watch over your sister from here."

"I like it, I can arrest the bastards…" Ciara chuckled and rubbed her chin.

"I think if you got your hands on them you'd want to kill them."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's what I would do if they ever laid their hands on Sam. Let's think of a name for you…That will be the best."

"Socko," Spencer said with a chuckle. Drake raised his eyebrow and Ciara chuckled.

"That's real cute, Spence," Ciara stated.

"You called him Spence? Why the shortening of the name when you just met him almost a week ago?"

"I feel like it…So what's with the nickname, Spencer?"

"I don't know," Spencer said with a shrug. "I just thought that those socks on his legs were kind of cool. Drake looked down at his legs and smiled at the socks.

"Well I sort of made these. I know Megan used to get Josh to make a bunch of crazy looking socks. Though they never could do cool things with them. I can always get them to do cool stuff though, I like that for a nickname. However I will need something better for an _actual_ name. I think the name Ecard would work for a last name."

"I don't know." Spencer crossed his arms and shrugged. "It seems like that's too obvious, your name spelled backwards. If you place an e at the end and saw Ecarde then it's completely different'."

"Good point."

"What about Vash as a first name?" Ciara asked. "It's a cool name."

"I like that as well," Drake said with a grin. "So Vash 'Socko' Ekarde, well it's not entirely badass but it is still nice." Ciara and Spencer chuckled and crossed their arms.

"I'm going to keep a close watch on Carly Shay," Ciara said quietly. "Along with Spencer, we will take care of your baby sister. When you are done training, you will be placed in the police force with a rank almost as high as mine. You'll have to be promoted to reach my rank, but that shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Don't get cocky. There's an undercover detective that I have who will be watching over Sam, but I can also have her watch over Carly during school hours like she does with Sam."

"That sounds like a good enough plan. With as much protection as we're giving Megan and Sam, there shouldn't be anything bad that happens to them. Now the day I get my hands on those bastard criminals will be the day they regret messing with my family."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Three years later passed, Drake slammed his fist into the wall of his boss's office as usual, the criminals had been released from prison, Carly broke down on the webcast, Sam had continued getting suspicious detentions with Mr. Howard and now Mrs. Briggs was suspecting the kind Principal. "You know, you're so lucky my dad is a kind person," Ciara said as she let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that," Drake said. "I'm just getting slightly annoyed about everything that's happening."

"Yeah, you really should have let me shoot Mole at the theater though. Carly also left the theater and you didn't go home to your own place."

"I was considering the thought of watching a movie, it's nostalgic for me at that theater."

"Even though it was your brother that worked there, not you?"

"Hey, I worked there _once_."

"Okay, anyway what are we going to do, we can't base anything on Principal Franklin, he hasn't done anything yet."

"True, we can't arrest him unless he's done something. However, couldn't I just give him one of my extra famous interrogations?" Drake slammed his fist into the palm of his hand as Ciara turned her gaze heavenward.

"Gee, I thought you didn't like beating up possibly innocent people."

"Eh, if he ever _is_ guilty, you should know the treatment he'll be receiving from me."

"Yeah, dare he ever is actually the leader…we'd better hope he doesn't do anything to Carly and that he doesn't run into you, right?" Ciara smirked and Drake grinned at her.

"Well…onto another subject, I can't find those thug bastards anywhere. The second I do though, they'll be getting my fist cracking their skulls."

"You're such a violent person…"

"No I'm not, I just don't like those thugs. You can have Ice but I want to destroy Cobra."

"That's understandable. Once these criminals make their move, we can bring them down by arresting them or…you'll do whatever you usually do."

"Yep, you got that right!" Ciara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it seems we may be getting close to them. The second they're all out of the way is the instance you'll be able to go back to your sister."

"Yeah…" Drake sighed and crossed his arms. "It's a pity, it became like the witness protection program after all. However the only way to keep the criminals from hurting her was for her not to know that Drake Parker was still alive. If I know my sister, she'd be really excited and eventually it'd catch on to a criminal like Mr. Howard. She tells her best friends everything, even in class, you, Spencer and I all know full well that she's revealed numerous things in front of her teachers. Although, nothing about the case."

**-_End Flashback-_**

"So that's why I never could know," Carly said quietly as she sat with her brother on the couch. "It's okay, I'm happy that Drake is alive anyway. It's pretty interesting though, I never knew that Socko was my own brother…" Drake grinned and hugged his sister with one arm.

"Yeah, that was probably your only clue that I was nearby," Drake said with a smile.

"I guess all those times when Spencer comforted me by saying that you were always watching over me…You were actually watching over me."

"Yeah you got that right. So you really quit with the pranks? You loved pranks, it's a shame really that you gave up on those."

"I was sad, I blamed myself even though it really wasn't my fault. You're back now but one criminal is still alive."

"Ice is an idiot who is half dead. I'm keeping him alive until Ciara, Freddie and Sam get their hands on the goon. After that, he's probably going to be dead."

"Oh you _know_ he's going to be dead when I'm through with him," Ciara said as she slammed a closed fist into the palm of her hand.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Carly said as she rushed up the stairs. Sam and Ciara looked to each other and walked into the kitchen area while the men stood up and raised their eyebrows. Sam and Ciara just stood in the kitchen area with large grins on their faces. Freddie's back was turned and he was looking toward Sam, Drake and Spencer were watching the stairs. Carly bounded down the stairs and grinned almost deviously.

"Why does she have a large water gun?" Spencer asked quietly. Carly laughed and squirted a mixture of orange soda and root beer all over Spencer, Drake and Freddie's back. Ciara and Sam started to snicker and Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry but that was just so long overdue!" Carly said as she hugged Drake. "You thought I could give up on playing pranks entirely?" Drake hugged Carly as Spencer patted her on the back. Freddie grumbled and turned around, he swiftly walked out of the door and went to his apartment.

"I'm thinking he didn't appreciate that," Drake said with a chuckle.

* * *

There's how he survived, nice to know Ciara helped him out. Hah, Carly got to play a prank on Drake! Stick around for the next chapter.


	22. Relaxing in the Apartment

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 22 (Relaxing in the Apartment)

"Okay, well since I'm drenched with soda, maybe I should drench you with something," Drake said with a grin. Carly raised her eyebrow as Sam and Ciara walked over to Drake.

"Okay, you guys aren't going to be able to prank me, I _know_ what you're up to," Carly stated as she crossed her arms. Drake frowned and patted Carly's back.

"You're right, you're just too smart for us, sis. To think that I, Drake Parker, would think that I could fool you when I haven't been around you for three whole years." Carly raised her eyebrow once more as Drake crossed his arms.

"Well you know it's true. You could never prank me."

"You're right, well let's go get Freddie and drag him over here with an apology."

"Yeah…We probably should apologize to him, well I should anyway." Carly and Drake walked over to the door, Drake stood next to the door and opened it up, Freddie was standing in the doorway with a new shirt and pair of pants on. "Freddie, you came back?"

"Oh, hey Freddie," Drake said as he rubbed his chin. "We were just going to go get you and apologize for the prank Carly just pulled on you."

"Well that's okay," Freddie said with a slight shrug. "Though I guess I'm just the one getting soaked in the end." Freddie smirked and Carly raised her eyebrow, everyone else in the room grinned as Freddie brought his hand out from behind him. Carly's eyes went wide as he brought out a super soaker and soaked Carly with water. Everyone else pulled out water guns and sprayed Carly with water, the room was then filled with laughter.

"Carly, I'm your brother, I know your tricks," Drake said with a smile. "Plus, Spencer noticed the soda cans disappear from the refrigerator and noticed that water gun in your room. It's easy to put two to two together."

"Oh, so you had all this planned out then?" Carly asked with a chuckle. "Eh, it's good enough. You know, it's going to be lonely without Josh and the others and what is going to happen now?" Carly looked over at Spencer who was placing towels on the couch and chairs for the people who were currently soaked to sit down on.

"I suppose you're thinking about your living situations."

"Yeah, where will I live now?"

"You'll live with whoever you want to live with." Drake crossed his arms and smiled. "You're fifteen and I think you're old enough to make that decision yourself."

"Hey, I'm just your cousin," Spencer stated. "I think you should live with your brother, he's the one you missed all these years anyway."

"Yeah, but what if Drake lives out of the school district or something?"

"I still live in the city," Drake said with a shrug.

"I'm torn, I mean I want to stay with Spencer but I also want to live with my brother. Oh, and I like the name Carly, I want to keep my name as Carly."

"It would make more sense if you did. Seeing as how your webcast is named iCarly. Plus it has a nice ring to it, it sounds better than iMegan."

"You know, there is a way we could work that out," Ciara said as she stood next to Spencer and began to rub a towel over his head.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Spencer said quickly.

"Your hair is wet, it needs to be dried. Better yet, _you_ need to go take a shower. You're all sticky."

"Drake needs to take a shower too but we're discussing something."

"Drake only got hit on the shirt, his skin isn't sticky."

"Actually she's right Spencer old buddy," Drake said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, as I was saying…The house that we've been looking for has an open attic, a basement and a few bedrooms. So Carly, when Spencer and I get married and moved into the house, not necessarily in that order, maybe Drake can consider moving into the basement."

"Actually I can see myself doing that," Drake said with a shrug. "Weren't you guys moving into a big house or something that has more than just two or three bedrooms?"

"One master bedrooms, two bedrooms for other family and one guest bedroom."

"So there's you guys, Carly and if I move in I go to the basement?"

"Well we may end up turning the other bedroom into a nursery, I mean one day we're going to have children and the guest bedroom is going to be a guest bedroom."

"Yeah, I see your point actually." Drake looked over at Carly and smiled. "So it's settled then, I will move into the basement of that house temporarily."

"Only temporarily?" Carly asked.

"Well it's going to be Spencer and Ciara's home, not mine. Whenever you turn eighteen and move out on your own, I will not be expected to live in that same house."

"Yeah, I see your point." Carly smiled and crossed her arms. "I think it works out just fine. Are you sure you can do that?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to, what about you Spencer?"

"It sounds fine to me," Spencer stated. "Plus, we can have all sorts of fun while I continue law school. Meaning, it won't be all dull at home."

"Are you calling me dull?" Ciara asked.

"No, of course not!"

"Yeah, you _better not_." Spencer smiled and kissed Ciara on the forehead.

"I love you."

"Yeah, go ahead and butter me up with sweet words why don't you. You haven't escaped danger yet!"

"Ah, there's nothing you'll do to me, you love me too much."

"Heh, that's right actually…Since it appears I'll be marrying you pretty damn soon.

Sam and Freddie looked at the couple and grinned inwardly, they both looked at each other and wondered if one day they would wind up close like that someday. Freddie frowned as he looked at the bruise Sam had on her face and the black eye she had. He lifted his hand and gingerly touched the bruise. "I'm sorry you got hit, Sam," Freddie said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Freddie, I can handle a simple bruise," Sam said with a smirk. "Besides, I _am_ more than just one of those prissy little things that breaks down and cries at every single bad thing that happens to me."

"True, that's just another thing that I love so much about you."

"I hope this measly bruise wasn't what you've been thinking about all this time. I mean you're the one that got shot in the chest."

"It's not something that easily bothers me. I'm more pleased about the fact that you're okay. If something happened to you, that would be a bullet to the chest that would bother me." Sam smiled and started to wipe a tear from her eye as Carly walked over.

"Sam, you're crying?" Carly asked.

"Well Freddie's such a dork that it makes me emotional sometimes." Freddie chuckled lightly and crossed his arms.

"Sam, about the previous night, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't really know…I mean, I think I'm going to be fine right now. I have a great person to go to if I start getting bothered by what happened." Carly grinned and crossed her arms.

"So, you and Freddie are finally going out now?"

"Yes!" Sam stood up quickly and Carly squealed with excitement as she hugged Sam. Freddie sighed and shook his head as he glanced back to Sam and watched her golden locks bouncing up and down.

_"Oh, and I was just about to kiss her too,"_ Freddie said with a chuckle.

"I had my first kiss too," Sam said with a small giggle.

_"And now they're going to discuss girl things, at a time like this?"_ Ciara raised her eyebrow and looked over at Sam. Everyone moved over to where she was and Ciara formed a smirk on her face.

"Did I just hear you say something about your first kiss?" Ciara asked. "In the same ten seconds as you mentioned Freddie's name without insulting him?"

"Yeah, Freddie is perfect," Sam said with a smile. She finally shrugged off her overexcitement and sat next to Freddie. She put one arm behind his shoulders and looked at Freddie. She then looked back to Ciara who was grinning but not nearly as wide as Carly was. "You know that dumb and clique phrase about a knight in shining armor?" Ciara nodded and Sam rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. "Well you could say Freddie is mine. He's definitely my hero."

"That's great, I was wondering when you two would get together." Drake chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah and I was wondering when Freddie would stop trying to use my sister in order to make you jealous," Drake stated. Carly blinked and glanced up toward the elevator.

"I didn't know he was doing that," Carly said quietly. "You mean he never liked me to begin with."

"Oh I liked you," Freddie said calmly. "I just didn't have a crush on you or actually fall in love with you. I fell in love with the girl that has the golden curls."

"That's me," Sam said with a bright smile. Freddie closed his eyes and smirked.

"It always has been, Sam. Ever since I first met you, you're the first girl or even person that actually liked me to begin with." Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Ciara, what happens if I'm pregnant?" Sam asked as she looked over to Ciara. Ciara frowned, this was the first time she gave that any thought at all and she knew it would be a problem. Sam's mother was a bit testy in her own ways, she preferred unorthodox solutions to certain things and she usually made her husband agree with her.

"That will come if it happens. We'll just have to find out in a few weeks, you can normally tell when you're pregnant after a few weeks." Sam nodded and looked down toward the ground. Freddie gently placed his finger under her chin and moved her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Remember this, Sam," Freddie said quietly. "No matter what happens, I will never stray from you. So if you're pregnant and something happens, I will be here to support you entirely."

"Thanks Freddie…" Freddie smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Sam's lips.

* * *

There's the chapter, the kids may be 16 but they're close to 17. I have a way of working it all out. You'll like it, I have a subplot that lasts a few chapters coming up.


	23. Mrs Benson's Reaction

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Mrs. Benson's Reaction)

"Welcome back," Mrs. Benson said as Freddie walked into his apartment.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"It's noontime and I haven't seen you but one time since yesterday…Is Sam okay?"

"Well it depends on how you look at the situation. In one way you could say she's never been better and in another way, you could say she had a really bad night."

"Oh my, what happened then, Freddie?" Mrs. Benson put her wooden spoon on the counter and left the kitchen area. "Sam isn't in trouble is she?"

"Not anymore she's not, but we're going to go talk to a thug that kidnapped her. I don't know if she wants me to tell you what happened to her though."

"That thug that kidnapped her didn't take advantage of her, did she?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and sighed. He crossed his arms and his mom slowly shook her head. "I can't believe someone would do that to her. She's such an innocent girl."

"She's okay now, she's trying not to let it get to her."

"Well that's good, she's a strong girl. You know what we should do for her?"

"What?"

"I think there's a way to make her feel so much better and more comfortable. We should set her up on a blind date!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and his mom smiled. "She needs a very handsome boyfriend who will be able to love her and cherish her and make her feel so much better." Freddie chuckled lightly as his mom continued her rant. "Did you know that a lot of times when someone has an experience like that, they tend to distrust other boys. Sometimes girls don't stop trusting other boys and there are times where they manage to make the best out of the situation. I think if we find her cute and handsome boyfriend, he can help her make a pleasant recovery and bounce back." Freddie chuckled once more and walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled a can of soda out and took a drink.

"You know mom, you can be pretty smart when you make a good point. Everything you said up there is pretty much true I guess." Freddie put the tip of the soda can to his mouth and took a drink. "Of course you can also have your dumb moments."

"Huh?"

"Hey mom, I should tell you that I have a girlfriend now _and_ I got my first kiss too." Mrs. Benson's eyes widened and a grin formed on her face as she ran over to her son.

"You finally have a girlfriend and you've gotten a kiss! My baby is growing up!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I was actually wondering when you'd see that."

"So who is it, please tell me it isn't Carly."

"It's S-what's wrong with Carly?"

"Nothing, but she's just not your type."

"You know what my type is?"

"Yes, and it's more like Sam. I mean, there's _no_ chemistry between you and Carly and there's a _lot_ of it between you and Sam. In fact, I've always kind of hoped that you'd see the…chemistry…OH MY GOD YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS SAM!!"

"Be careful Mom, they can hear you in China," Freddie said flatly as he rubbed his ear.

"Finally!" Mrs. Benson hugged Freddie tightly. "Finally, it's about time you and Sam-"

"Crushing me…very painful."

"Oh sorry." Mrs. Benson let go of Freddie and crossed her arms. "That was not painful for you, don't lie."

"Okay fine, I just wanted to get you off of me," Freddie smirked and crossed his arms. "You've wanted me to date Sam for how long now?"

"When you first met each other and became friends, I could tell there was something between you two."

"I've liked her since I met her and I've fallen in love with her some time ago, I'd say around the she and Carly had that fight."

"You think you fell in love with her then?"

"There was just something she said that made me fall for her. She just gets a little emotional about me sometimes." Freddie smirked and his mom smiled.

"You know what I think Freddie, I think it's good that you finally told her how you felt. I could always see it when she was with you, the pain whenever you did that whole flirting thing with Carly was very evident. Whenever you had those shining moments or even when you were just being yourself, she had love in her eyes. I'm sure about it, she fell for you a long time ago, and she probably just had to battle it because of your actions."

"That's understandable. That's sort of why I stopped dealing with the whole crushing on Carly thing, I knew what pain it was causing for Sam and I stopped." Freddie looked to the side for a second and then looked over at his mother. "Do you still think we need to find Sam a cute, handsome and lovable boyfriend who will treat her well and cherish her as one would cherish the world? Do you still suppose we need to find her a boyfriend that will make her feel like the beautiful and special girl that she is?"

"No. I think she's already got one."

"Well that is good. Maybe I should start packing now."

"Yeah that would be a good idea, I mean hey, moving to another house gives you the general idea that packing would be a good thing."

"I think that house you found is pretty great. You've always had a good eye for certain things mom. I don't know what that whole leg hair charade was when I was younger though."

"Heh, that's not important. You know, you have a good eye as well. You can see very well how other people feel, just by looking at their eyes and you can see good talent when you spot it."

"Eh, I'm not sure on that."

"You're pretty much the one that discovered Sam and iCarly, they started acting, you filmed and posted it and then they became a hit success. That good eye runs in the family."

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in becoming an actor when I grow up."

"I wouldn't recommend it, I'm an actress but I think acting is too much for you."

"That sounded more like a challenge than anything else, mom." Freddie narrowed his eyes and glanced over at his mother. "I think I'm more interested in being a director or producer one day."

"So you like the house that I chose, right?"

"I think I said I did. It's kind of lavish though?"

"No, it's the same Victorian Mansion that I've wanted since I was a little girl."

"So that's why you've been tight on money perhaps?"

"Always spend with a budget, Freddie. Though since we finally got the Victorian Mansion, you can spend however you want."

"I think I'll just stick to how I normally go. Though now that that barrier is down, I suppose I could do something really special for Sam."

"What would you have in mind?" Freddie crossed his arms and smirked.

"I wonder how she'd feel about a grand opening in her home as a start…"

"I'll leave you to the planning." Mrs. Benson chuckled and turned around to what she had been cooking earlier. "So what else is going on with Sam?"

"Mom, what happens if she is pregnant?"

"What do you mean, pregnant from what that thug did to her?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't like the whole abortion thing, does she?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd be completely against that."

"Then she would have to raise the child."

"I know, but what would her mother say? Mrs. Puckett is testy, if not a bit stuck up. Personally I'd expect that from an actress who happens to be a millionaire, not someone who isn't rich."

"Don't try to insult your mother," Mrs. Benson said as she narrowed her eyes. "

"Anyway, that thug that hurt her…I'd like to kick his ass but I think I'll let Sam's stepsister have a hand at him. I'm sure Ciara will take care of him just fine."

"So what are you making anyway?"

"Muffins."

"Oh, nice. How are you making them? Chocolate, blueberry, banana?"

"Actually it's blueberry and chocolate chips."

"Nice, I'd ask if I could help with that, since I enjoy cooking, but I need to finish packing my stuff. I'm thankful the place is still in this town."

"I wouldn't make you move away from Sam and Carly, you know that."

"You could be very tempted to do that…"

"I wouldn't move my son away from his true love." Freddie looked at his mom and smiled.

"You think Sam is my true love?" Freddie looked into the air and thought of Sam. "I think so too." Freddie walked toward his bedroom to work on a great plan.

"Maybe I should call Mrs. Puckett and talk to her." Mrs. Benson picked up the phone and silently hummed to herself as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Puckett asked.

"Hello, it's Della Benson, how are you Amy?"

"I'm fine. Do you need something? I'm not in exactly the greatest of moods."

"Oh, why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant again?"

"I've been pregnant for three months…I'm getting tired of all the kids running around the house though. I'm going to be having twins."

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah, what I _don't_ like is the fact that my daughter was raped and we have to set a doctor's appointment to find out if my daughter is pregnant."

"What do you think you'd do if Sam is pregnant?" Either Amy hung up on her or the connection died somehow because no response ever came.

* * *

Mrs. Puckett _could_ be trouble. Stick around.


	24. Confrontation

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Confrontation)

A few weeks later Ciara and Sam were driving home in silence. They had just come from the doctor's appointment._ "All I can think about is Mom's reaction,"_ Sam thought as she stared out the window. Ciara glanced over and let out a sigh. Sam's reaction had been a state of shock and fear. Ciara stopped at a stoplight and smiled sweetly at her sister.

"It's your child, it's a precious life that is inside of you no matter what the circumstances are," Ciara said softly.

"I can't face mom alone," Sam responded with a quiet voice.

"We can call over Freddie if you want."

"Wouldn't that make mom think he's the father of the child or something?"

"No, I highly doubt mom would be that stupid. I mean, she'd realize that Freddie and you would never do something like this before marriage."

"Truthfully, I was hoping to save myself for marriage."

"And you still are!" Ciara drove when the light turned green; she turned the corner and entered the residential neighborhood. "Mom may be difficult but I'm sure she will be understanding and reasonable."

"Mom is pregnant with a set of twins…" Ciara drove to a large Victorian mansion and parked near the curb. "Why did you stop here?"

"Well one, your boyfriend should know. Two, I just want to see his house!"

"No! I don't want Freddie to know just yet. He should know but family comes first. I need to know Mom's reaction; I want to know Freddie's reaction too but…"

"Whatever you do with this child, it's a decision that I think you and Freddie should make together. Don't let mom make the decision for you."

"Actually now that I think of it, I want Freddie with me. I can't face mom alone."

"You know I'll be there…"

"No you won't, you have that case you have to deal with."

"Do you want to wait until I'm actually home before you deal with this?"

"No because Mom's going to prod me until I want to rip my brains out." Ciara nodded and got out of the car, she walked to the front door of the mansion and rang the doorbell, Freddie stepped out of the door and looked at Ciara.

"Hey, what's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Sam needs you," Ciara said quietly. "You need to be with her while she faces her mother." Freddie nodded and looked back into the house.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to Sam's house!"

"Okay," Della said from inside. Freddie closed the door and walked to the car. When he got close to the car he noticed Sam had a saddened expression on her face. He knew today was the doctor's appointment and he also knew Sam had to tell her mother; Mrs. Puckett could be a problem. Freddie then knew where he stood; he didn't need to tell Sam for her to already know that he would be there for her. He got in the car and Ciara started to drive off.

"Freddie, I'm pregnant," Sam said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well then, what will you do?"

"I want to keep the child. I mean, the child is still beautiful and it deserves to grow up and live, right?"

"That's right Sam, and I understand what you're talking about. You don't need to get an abortion, I wouldn't even consider it."

"I'm not considering it, I never did. I thought about this for such a long time and I thought that if I wound up pregnant, I wanted to raise the baby."

"The baby will grow to have a beautiful mother, and I'm sure she'll be beautiful just like her mother."

"What makes you think she's a girl, you don't even know."

"Oh I'm sure of it. I know it'll be a girl." Freddie grinned and Sam let out a small laugh. Ciara stopped the car next to the house and looked at Sam.

"Good luck with Mom," Ciara said with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I can't be here with you right now."

"Thank you and Freddie's here with me so it'll be okay." Sam and Freddie got out of the car and Ciara had a concerned look on her face as she drove off. "This is it…" Sam took a deep breath as she and Freddie walked into the house.

"Hey Sam, here comes the dragon queen herself," Freddie said with a chuckle, he was trying to lighten the tension as Amy and Dale Puckett walked into the living room with three year old child, Madison.

"Sammy's back!" Madison exclaimed as she ran up to Sam and hugged her legs. 'Sammy, Sammy!"

"Hey Madison," Sam said as she hugged her baby sister.

"Madison, come here dear," Amy said with a small smile. "Now Dale, I'll do the talking, okay?"

"Yes dear," Dale said with a sigh. Sam and Freddie walked to the couch and sat down as Dale and Amy sat in a couple of recliners.

"So Freddie, how are you today?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Freddie responded.

"Sam, you had a doctor's appointment, how did it go?"

"Well mom, you see…" Sam chuckled nervously and Freddie placed his hand on hers and squeezed. "You realize what happened a while back was not my fault, right? They took advantage of me and I did not consent. The man that did it has passed on though, Ciara took care of her."

"Yes, I know it wasn't your fault. Tell me if you're pregnant or not." Sam looked at her mother's stern and strict face. She did not like her look at all; she even scared Mrs. Benson these days. Over the past few weeks Mrs. Benson and Amy had been talking with each other about random stuff, but the phone calls stopped after a while. Sam squeezed on Freddie's hand and put on a serious face.

"Mom…I'm pregnant." Dale looked over at his wife, she took a deep breath and the tension in the air seemed only to grow thicker.

"You're going to have an abortion." Sam's mouth dropped and she shook her head.

"No. I want to keep this baby, I hate abortions anyway. Abortions are unsanitary!"

"Sam, I am your mother, I say you are to have an abortion."

"No, this baby has a chance at life. This baby will grow up to be something important most likely. I don't want to be responsible for taking out a possible future president for all we know."

"Do you want to be known as a slut? You can't have a baby at your age! The baby is the product of a rapist, there is no way I will allow a rapist's child running in this house!"

"It's not the rapist's child, it's _my_ child." Freddie glanced to the side and over at Dale who was rolling his eyes. Freddie could feel the tension only growing; this woman did not understand that her daughter wanted to give this child a life. "Abortion is not an option, I want to have this child and I want to raise it. If you can't understand that…"

"I am telling you that my word is law around this house and you will _not_ have this child!" By now tears were coming to Sam's eyes and her fists were clenching.

"Women who have abortions are freaks. They give up on that child and they murder that baby. I refuse to have an abortion and I want to raise this child."

"You don't even have anyone to raise the child with."

"I can have help from my family."

"That baby will not enter this house. You will have an abortion, my word is final!" Freddie groaned slightly, he had enough. Freddie slowly stood up and Amy looked over at him, Sam also looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"So you've put your foot down?" Freddie asked. Dale raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Do you not consider your daughter's happiness? What if someone came to you and told you that you had to have an abortion no matter how much you want that child." Freddie pointed to Amy's abdomen. "You're even pregnant with twins. Sam doesn't want to have an abortion; she shouldn't be forced to have one."

"Who are you to even talk!" Amy exclaimed as she quickly stood up. "You have no right or any say in this matter!"

"Sam is my girlfriend!"

"I don't care if you're the homeless man who sleeps in the dumpsters or if you're the president of the United States, you have no say in this matter!"

"I'm saying that you should at least think about Sam's happiness and her wishes. She wants this baby, she deserves to have it and raise it."

"Are you saying she deserves to be known as a slut? Because that's what will happen if she has this child!"

"Mommy?" Madison asked as she tugged on Amy's pants.

"Just a second Madison, I'm talking to someone who is a threat. Freddie, I think you need to leave my house."

"What!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Get out of my house this instant!" Amy pointed to the door with anger in her eyes.

"No. I refuse to leave Sam," Freddie said as he clenched his fist. "I will not leave her to fight her own battle." Dale nodded, he had always liked Freddie, he liked Freddie even more. Dale wondered if Freddie was interested in raising Sam's child as a father, if that were the case, he would love to give his daughter away at a wedding. Freddie was the only boy he ever respected and liked around Sam.

"You, you're a bad influence on my daughter!" Amy exclaimed as she threw her hands to her head. "You and that Carly girl are both bad influences!"

"Listen to yourself Mrs. Puckett!" Freddie's voice was now rising as he tried to remain calm. "You don't even know what you're saying, do you! You're forcing your daughter to lose all her happiness for crying out loud. Sam deserves happiness, what is it with you and her getting an abortion. Now look here, Sam is _not_ a slut and you shouldn't refer to her as that, not even if you _are_ her mother! What kind of mother are you anyway, to force your own daughter to do something that she is dead set against!"

"I thought I said you need to leave my house now! Leave before I call the police on you!"

"Your husband is a police officer!" Amy looked over at Dale with anger in her eyes.

"Dale, escort him out of here, _now!"_

"Amy, think about what he's saying," Dale said quietly.

"Dale!" Dale sighed and stood up, he walked over to Freddie and placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Dale whispered. Dale's voice remained in a low whisper. "You know…you are perfect for my daughter, I wouldn't mind having you in the family. Don't let my wife upset you, she'll calm down soon enough and come to her senses, I'm sure of it."

"Dad, you're not honestly going to make him leave!" Sam said quickly as she stood up and grabbed Freddie's arm. She looked into Dale's eyes and he stuttered as he looked away. Freddie smirked and shook his head, Sam's eyes seemed to have some kind of effect on everybody. That's one thing he loved about her eyes, they were so hypnotic and powerful.

"Let go Sam," Amy said with a growl. "Let go right now." Sam looked downward and a tear fell down her cheek as Dale and Freddie walked outside.

"Her eyes are stunning," Freddie said quietly. "They always have been."

"Yeah, you won't believe how much of an effect they had on me when she was younger," Dale said with a chuckle. "Let's go for a walk shall we?" Dale patted Freddie's back and walked with him. "You know, when she was really young, she could get out of doing anything with those eyes. She'd also get herself out of trouble, Amy always said I was weak, but Amy has those same eyes."

"I think her daughter will have the same eyes too," Freddie said with a smile. Dale raised his eyebrow and looked over at Freddie. "I can tell she's going to have a daughter and I believe her child will have as much energy and talent as Sam. I'm sure she'll also have the same hypnotic and alluring eyes as her mother and some boy will come along and will fall in love with those eyes."

"You really do love Sam…"

"Was there ever any doubt about that?"

"Sam can't raise that baby alone as a single parent. That baby should have two parents to look after it and raise it."

"That's what my mom says about parenting, she says it's never a good idea for a kid to grow up without two parents. You risk the child either being too feminine or too masculine sometimes."

"You're not overly feminine."

"I knew my dad for several years, remember that he passed on when I turned ten."

"Well all I'm saying is that Sam needs someone to help her raise that child. Amy's just being moody, you know. Amy is pregnant with twins and we have Madison running around, she's naturally stressed."

"I understand…but I feel bad about leaving Sam alone back there."

"I know you do, but we didn't need to make Amy angrier than she already is."

* * *

You will see the mother's true nature next chapter.


	25. Severing Ties

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

A/N: This is the last time you'll get three chapters in one. I do this because the thing with Mrs. Puckett is almost like one full chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25 (Severing Ties)

"Mom I can't believe you just threw my boyfriend out of the house!" Sam exclaimed. "What did he do to you!"

"He sassed me and went against my word."

"Mom, I'm going to have this baby! There is _nothing_ you can say or do to make me stop having this baby."

"You won't have anyone to take care of the baby with you, and I'm not about to help you raise it!" Sam's mouth dropped and Amy crossed her arms. "I have twins to take care of and a three year old little girl, I am not taking care of another child."

"What is wrong with you, mother!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You're my daughter you should know what to expect!" Madison sat in a chair and started to sniffle.

"Mom, come on! Why can't you be reasonable?"

"Why can't you just do what I ask of you! Why must you constantly be so selfish!"

"Selfish, I'm not the one who's being selfish! You're the one who is being selfish! What kind of mother are you? You're not a mother at all!" Amy slapped Sam across the face and Sam touched her face, her cheek burned.

"You are not my daughter."

"Mommy, you're scaring me!" Madison exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, I'm not your daughter?" Sam asked.

"Just that, you are not my daughter. My daughter would listen to me, it's those friends of yours that have taught you this attitude. You're forbidden from seeing them!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can do so much more than what you think! In fact, you are no longer permitted to set foot in this house."

"Y-You're going to disown me!"

"You heard correct. Now collect your stuff and get out of here, I don't want your disgusting stuff in this house you whore!" Sam's face burned and tears shot from her eyes.

"Fine!" Sam stormed to her room and started to pack her things. Ten minutes passed and Madison was growing more scared and nervous.

"Hurry up and get your filthy butt out of this house!"

"I'm gone!" Sam said as she walked in the room with two suitcases.

"Go!" Sam walked toward the door and stopped to look back, Amy stood with her arm pointing toward the door and a stern look on her face. "I don't want your face in this house again." Sam's face turned to a look of anger mixed with sadness as she left the door. Madison jumped up and ran to the window and watched Sam slowly walking away.

"Where's Sammy going!" Madison exclaimed. "Mommy, where is she going! Why is she leaving, Mommy!"

"She's gone and she's not coming back." Madison looked to her mom and her lip quivered as she fell to the floor.

"Sammy's gone for good? She's not coming back? Why! Why is she gone mommy!" Sam rubbed her eyes and started to cry as Amy turned and walked into the kitchen. Madison cried hysterically until Dale walked into the door.

"Madison, what's wrong?" Dale asked as he picked up Madison and patted her back. Madison wrapped her tiny arms around her dad's neck and cried into his shirt. "What's the matter honey?"

"S-Sammy's gone!" Madison cried. Madison hiccupped once and Dale raised his eyebrow as she continued to cry. "Sammy's gone and she's never coming back. Mommy told her to leave and never come back she called Sammy something bad…"

"She _did?"_

"I think so…" Madison sniffed and buried her face into Dale's neck. "Daddy, what is a whore?" Dale's eyes grew wide and if not for the training he had in his years on the police force he would have dropped Madison in shock.

"Madison sweetie, don't ever say that word again, it is a bad word. I need you to play in the backyard while I talk with mommy."

"Okay…" Dale put Madison on the ground and watched as she ran into the backyard. Dale crossed his arms and growled slightly. "Amy, honey, we have to talk! Get in here this instant!" Amy walked into the living room while washing a dish with a rag.

"Yes Dale?"

"What did you say to Sam?"

"Sam who?"

"Sam, your daughter Sam!"

"Oh her, I told her to leave this house, she is not welcome under this roof." Amy continued to wipe the plate and Dale swiftly grabbed the plate from her hand.

"She's your _daughter!_" Dale exclaimed as he fumed with anger. "She's your blood daughter, you're not supposed to treat her like this!"

"She's no longer my daughter."

"You're her parent! Don't treat her like she's nothing."

"She's a dirty, filthy whore who wants to keep a baby that was given to her by a rapist! She has no use in this house any longer!" Dale was furious, his wife was worse than he would have thought she could be.

"Still it doesn't give you the right to disown her!" Dale exclaimed as he slammed the plate on the ground in anger. "God, I'm her stepfather and I'm a better parent to her than you. Does that even make sense?"

"You're no longer her stepparent, Dale. She is not our daughter." Amy crossed her arms and Dale crossed his arms.

"You have no clue how to be a parent!"

"I probably know more than you if you can't see how bad Samantha was acting!"

"Are you kidding me! This is it, that's the final straw Amy! You're not fit to be a parent. I'm taking Madison and she's going to her grandmother's home. Did you even realize that she was in the room when you cussed your own daughter out and severed the ties with her!" Madison ran back in the house and stopped when she saw how angry her parents looked. Dale turned and picked up Madison. "Come on Madison, we're going to see grandma."

"Dale Puckett, if you leave this house then expect a divorce!" Dale ignored Amy and left the house. Amy stood alone in the house and listened to the silence. She clenched her fists and sat down on the couch.

Dale drove down the street with Madison playing with a toy in the seat. He saw Sam turn a corner, he wanted to go after her but he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him since he was the one that listened to Amy and sent Freddie away. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Della Benson.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Della, this is Dale Puckett, how are you?"

"I'm good, why are you calling?"

"My daughter hates us now…Do you know if Freddie is there yet?"

"I'm afraid he is not here, he's actually still out walking."

"You may want to call him up." Della nodded and took note of the sad tone in Dale's voice.

"What is wrong?"

"I think my wife and I may be getting a divorce. We had a pretty bad argument. Sam is pregnant by the way and something tells me she's on her way over to your house."

"Oh, well okay then I'll be sure to let her know you said hi."

"That may not be such a good idea…She is probably angry at me. I'm taking Madison to her grandmother's home and that's it."

"Why would Sam be angry with you?"

"My wife got mad and Freddie stood up for Sam, Amy had me kick Freddie out of the house and I made him leave. So she probably thinks that I am on Amy's side."

"Oh, so that's what Freddie was upset about when he called me." Della looked out the window of her home and saw Sam walking down the street. "I think I see Sam." She had a look of confusion on her face when she noticed that Sam had two suitcases in her hands. _"Is Sam running away?"_ Sam rang the doorbell and Della quickly answered it.

"Mrs. Benson," Sam said quietly as she looked up with tears staining her red face.

"Oh my god Sam, what happened?"

"My family disowned me." Della nearly dropped the cell phone that was in her hand and she let out a soft gasp. She then spoke into the cell phone. "What happened?"

"Amy apparently called Sam some names and disowned her. Let Sam explain it, I'm sorry…" Della sighed as Dale hung up the phone, she closed her cell phone and let Sam inside.

"Is Freddie here?" Sam asked as she set the suitcases on the floor. "I don't know where I'm going to go…or what I'm going to do!" Sam brought her hands to her face as she sat on the couch.

"Don't worry, I'm going to call Freddie up immediately. He's still out on a walk, but he'll be right over!"

"Thank you Mrs. Benson."

"No worries Sam." Della dialed Freddie's number on the cell phone to let him know that Sam needed him over at the house.

* * *

Man Mrs. Puckett is _mean_. If I reread later chapters and find a way to work it, I could find a way to make Sam wrong and she's not really pregnant. She's almost 17 so don't worry about that. If you keep reading, Mrs. Puckett will get what she deserves in the long run.


	26. A Mother's Offer

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

A/N: Do read the author note at the end, it's important.

* * *

Chapter 26 (A Mother's Offer)

Freddie answered his cell phone and heard the frantic voice of his mom over the phone. "Freddie, come home quickly! Sam needs you!"

"What's going on mom?" Freddie asked as he started to pick up his pace.

"Sam's over here with suitcases, she says her mother disowned her." Freddie's eyes widened, if that was the case then he needed to get to her quickly. Of course he knew that who she really needed as well was her best friend. Carly would give her some good comfort that only a best friend could give; he would give her the comfort that he could.

"I'll be right over mom." He hung up and dialed Carly's number.

"Hello, is there something you need Freddie?"

"Come to my home, Sam needs us."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure…just try to get here when you can." Freddie turned the corner and hung up the phone as he up the driveway to his home. He walked inside the house and saw Sam sitting on the couch. "Sam?"

"Freddie!" Sam cried as she ran over to Freddie. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as she cried into his chest. "My mom hates me now; she won't have anything to do with me now!" Sam and Freddie sat down on the couch as she continued to cry some more. "She called me a whore and said she didn't want my face around her house any more."

"She called you a whore?" Della asked as she walked toward the front door. Someone knocked on the door so she opened it and Carly ran into the room.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked. Sam looked over at Carly, she was very glad to see Carly, she needed both Freddie and Carly at this moment.

"My mom disowned me and called me a whore because I was pregnant and wanted to have my baby," Sam said quietly. Carly gasped and hugged Sam.

"Oh my god she's so evil," Carly said quietly.

"I know it's not my place to say this," Della said quietly. "If you want to have the baby, I think it's great. It's you taking responsibility and raising a beautiful child."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson," Sam said quietly. "I wish my mother would have said that. Instead she wanted me to get an abortion and now she severed my ties with her." Carly hugged Sam closely and Freddie rubbed her back. "What am I going to do now? I live on the streets!"

"You can live here," Della said quickly. Freddie, Sam and Carly all looked over at her with wide eyes.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose," Sam stated.

"You wouldn't be imposing. It's the least we can do. Freddie what do you think?" Freddie looked at Sam and gazed into her eyes.

"Your mother disowned you for being pregnant?" Freddie asked quietly, though the question was more of a rhetorical question. "I don't know what you want to do Sam, but whatever you want, I will take it into consideration. Though it probably won't take me long to reach a decision."

"I-I don't really know what I want right now," Sam said quietly. "I can't go to my family obviously. I don't want to live alone; I can't live alone right now. How did I not see this coming!"

"Sam, Sam relax, just inhale and then let it out." Freddie gently kissed Sam's forehead. "I promise you that you're not alone, you still have me and you have Carly as well. So I don't want to hear you say that you're alone, because you're not."

"Yeah, we're always going to be here for you, no matter what happens," Carly said as she sat next to Sam. "We're a team, you, Freddie and me. We're all together, we're like…the three musketeers!" Freddie let out a chuckle and smirked.

"I didn't think of that one, but she's right. All for one and one all, right? Don't worry about problems, we'll pick you up when you're down if you'll do the same for us. That's what we do, so we're obviously here for you."

"Thank you guys," Sam responded. "I really feel like I'd be imposing if I moved here though."

"You wouldn't impose on me," Della said quickly. "I think it's the best thing to do for you, Sam. You're like the daughter I never had, I'd be more than happy to let you to stay here."

"Yeah, don't let your mom win," Carly said with a smile. "Mrs. Benson's a great person too!"

"Yeah, but Freddie is my boyfriend," Sam said quietly. She looked over at Mrs. Benson and sighed. "I would think you'd be too afraid to have your son's girlfriend here."

"Sam dear, I trust you," Della said as she placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I trust you as much as my son, if not more."

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed in protest. "That's not fair!"

"We girls have to stick up for each other, Freddie," Carly said as she lightly tapped Freddie on the head. Sam chuckled and hugged Freddie.

"Well if you trust me so much Mrs. Benson…"

"There will be ground rules," Della said as Freddie smirked and nodded his head. Sam merely shrugged in response.

"Yeah, I know that much." Sam lightly tapped her chin and wiped some stray tears from her face. "Thank you for the offer Mrs. Benson."

"So does that mean you want to stay with us, at least until your mother comes around."

"She never will come back…she kicked me out and so she severed her ties with me by saying I am not her daughter. What's worse is little Madison was in the room!" Della let out a small gasp, she knew Madison as Sam's three year old sister. Della thought no mother would possibly throw out their own daughter and cuss her out in front of a little toddler, it was just the natural nature of mothers.

"That is so cruel, what did Dale say?"

"Dale didn't even fight for me. He's just my stepdad anyway, or he _was_, until he shoved Freddie out the door at my mom's wishes."

"Your stepdad is actually nice," Freddie stated as Sam looked over at him. "He personally apologized to me for making me leave."

"Oh…well that's nice." Sam's cell phone rang and she noticed Ciara calling her. She answered the phone and met her sister's concerned voice.

"Sam! What happened, what did Amy say to you!" Ciara exclaimed.

"Hey Ciara, you still care, right?"

"Yes. I'm over here at grandmas because Dad told me to come over here. He has Madison and he says that Amy started acting like a bitch to you."

"I'm at Freddie's right now. He and Carly are helping to calm me down…Mom abandoned me."

"Why? Is it just because you wanted to keep the baby? That's insane, I thought she had a heart, much less a brain."

"I'm staying with Freddie and Mrs. Benson."

"What?"

"Mrs. Benson offered to take me in and so I'm staying with her."

"Oh…well that's okay then."

"Ciara, it's not that I'm mad at you, I just don't want to talk to any of my relatives right now."

"Well I'm not your blood relative." Sam chuckled and imagined Ciara with a smirk across her face.

"You're still my relative and right now they've made me mad. Could I talk to Madison though?"

"Uh, I guess so." Sam waited for a second before she heard Madison's sweet voice come to the phone.

"Sammy, that you," Madison said cautiously. Sam smiled and a tear fell down her face.

"Hey Madison, how are you?"

"Sammy, why momma makes you leave!"

"It's only because I'm going to have a baby."

"Just like momma will have a baby! Why though, that doesn't sound like something right."

"It's okay Madison. Hey, I'm staying with Freddie though!"

"You're staying with Fweddie! I like Fweddie."

"He likes you too Madison."

"Sammy, you're not mad at me are you? Are you mad at momma?" Sam smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No Madison, I could never be angry with you. As for mom, I'm just a little sad."

"Don't be sad! Do I get to see you again Sammy?"

"I don't know if mom or dad will let that happen…but I'm willing to bet you will."

"Ciara says I need to come eat now, lunch is ready and then Grandma's going to teach me to knit!"

"At such a young age?"

"Well she said she was going to knit me something and I said I didn't want to be knitted and she'd show me how!"

"That's great Madison, I hope you have fun with Grandma."

"Daddy's going to take me to the lake later. Sammy, why did Daddy take us so far away from momma?" Sam frowned, the grandmother's home was at least an hour and a half to two hours away from where they lived right now.

"I don't know Madison, maybe he just wanted you to visit Grandma."

"Yeah but he stayed and whenever we visit grandma, he leaves and you're with me and Ciara!"

"Madison, some things are happening that I don't think dad or Ciara would want me to tell you. I…I have to go unpack now, I love you Madison."

"I wuv you too, Sammy!" Sam sat with her phone to her ear and tears rolled down her cheeks as the dial tone made its usual noise. It occurred to Sam that she would probably never see Madison again, especially not if they were with the grandmother she thought of. Their grandmother would be moving halfway across the country in a short amount of time.

"Carly, will you help me unpack?" Sam asked as she slowly put her phone up.

"Yes, let's go," Carly said with a smile as she hugged Sam.

"I guess she's chosen to stay," Freddie said with a smile as he and Mrs. Benson watched Carly and Sam walk off. "Sam needs her best friend right now so I'll let Carly take care of her while I work on something."

"The bedroom area is down the hall to the left girls!" Mrs. Benson said quickly in order to make sure Sam and Carly knew where they were going.

"You kind of surprised me with that offer mom, but I think it was a good gesture. Not because of the fact that Sam's my girlfriend but because she needs somewhere to stay."

"I felt bad for her because she's like a daughter to me. I watched her grow up just as Mrs. Puckett did. So it's only natural that I make that offer for her." Freddie nodded and slowly stood up.

"I want to help her take care of that baby."

"What do you intend to do, become the baby's father?" Freddie rubbed his chin and smiled.

"Yes."

"You kind of have to propose to her and get married to her in order to do that."

"I'd also like to avoid the whole stepparent thing as well if I can. I don't want to gain only partial custody of my future wife's child, I want to be a full fledged father."

"You have a few months."

"If Sam and Carly ask where I'm at, tell them I'm busy and Carly should take Sam to her old apartment."

"Her old apartment is completely empty though."

"I know, but Carly knows what to do there. I'm going to meet up with Sam there but I have a place I have to go to first that is important." Mrs. Benson nodded as Freddie walked out of the house.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Oh and let me know if you want in the ending chapter they find out the doctor was wrong and Sam's not pregnant. Some people have expressed their wishes for her not to be pregnant but since the whole story is already written, I can't change anything in future chapters. Sam and Freddie will be getting married around 17 years of age, probably. Though I can have another chapter that will end it and they'll realize Sam's not really pregnant, but that's if I get people telling me they don't want her to be so.


	27. An iCarly Special

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 27 (An iCarly Special)

Mrs. Benson walked into the room that Sam and Carly were in and smiled at the girls. "So how much did you get to pack?"

"Everything I could get," Sam said as she pulled some clothes from the suitcase. "Mrs. Benson, I'll do my share of work around the house, okay? I'll do my laundry and try to do my chores." Della smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"You don't need to worry, I'm not the type of person to force you to do everything yourself," Della stated. "The only thing you really need to do is have a sense of control when it comes to living with Freddie in this house."

"Oh I understand! I will not do anything with him until the time is right. Can I at least do my own laundry, I don't want to make you do my laundry."

"Well if you want to…you don't _have_ to do that. Oh and Sam, Freddie and I will help you take good care of the baby, you have both of our words on that."

"Why? It's not as if the child is Freddie's…I don't want to force you to help me raise a child that isn't even yours, you're doing enough of that by taking me under the roof." Della smiled and hugged Sam closely.

"Sam, you don't need to worry so much."

"I don't want to do anything wrong though." Della rubbed her chin and frowned. Sam being kicked out of her home by her own mother would have done some devastating damage to her. So it was natural what she was experiencing, fear of being kicked out of yet another home.

"Sam, you will never do anything bad enough that would make me kick you out of this house, I hope you understand that." Sam's eyes widened briefly as she looked at Della who was smiling softly. "I'm not that cruel and even if I was, Freddie wouldn't allow it to happen. My son loves you very much, you love him very much, and I can see that. I can also see that you two are made for each other but that's not the reason I'm letting you live here. I am letting you live here because I care about you as one would their child and you were wronged by your own mother. That was unfair of her to throw you out because you wanted to keep a precious angel, any mother should realize that a child is precious and it's the mother of that child's decision to keep the baby or not. You needed a place to stay, you need a roof over your head, you need someone to help take care of that baby and I'm giving that all to you and so much more. I'm also giving you the opportunity to continue your schoolwork as well." Sam smiled back at Della, she hadn't thought of school or about iCarly. She knew that being pregnant would come as a shock to several others.

"Oh my god what do I do about iCarly!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes. Carly raised her eyebrow and looked over.

"The show must go on," Carly said as she crossed her arms. "However, with you being pregnant."

"Over three hundred thousand viewers and they're all going to ridicule me."

"They know you were kidnapped back then," Carly said quietly. "I mean we missed an iCarly because of it all. I'm sure you don't want to mention the fact that you were raped."

"I'm not fond of talking about that, no."

"Maybe if anyone asks us, you could just say that something really bad happened."

"Right…well when my figure starts growing I guess I can just say something bad happened and let people start bothering me by asking what happened. Ugh, there's no way to hide pregnancy!"

"Actually there are ways people can hide it," Della said with a smirk. "I hid it rather well when I had Freddie. I was pregnant during one of my films and I had, we did a few things to hide it. However you can hide it with exercise and clothing items as well."

"I may just have to break the news to the viewers, they'll be smart enough to realize I'm pregnant and when they do, they're going to ask. I'll just have to tell them that when I was kidnapped, I was raped. My stepsister severely beat up the guy but she didn't kill him…"

"Heh, say, do you know anything about his genetics?"

"My sister took those precautions a while back. She went to the guy and just in case I was pregnant, she and Drake managed to make him spill everything about his genetics…don't ask me how they did it though." Carly laughed lightly and Della let out a chuckle. "His pale skin is normal, but it's not genetic because he just never got outside. There are no real problems with his genetics, so that means my child doesn't have to worry about any deformities or anything."

"That's a good thing."

"Right, well in terms of genetics, his are pretty much perfect. I know that sounds bad since he's a rapist but it's not a completely horrible thing."

"That's true."

"I'm back," Freddie said as he walked into the room. Della raised her eyebrow and turned to Freddie.

"I thought you said you were going to start your plan now?" Della asked quietly.

"No, that can wait. It's a little late right now and most of my people aren't there."

"Freddie, I thought of something!" Carly said quickly.

"What?"

"We need to do an iCarly special right now."

"What?" Both Sam and Freddie were eyeing Carly with narrow eyes.

"I need to reveal this to our viewers," Sam said quietly as she understood what Carly was saying. "The sooner we get that part done, the better." Freddie raised his eyebrow and placed his hands on Sam's arms.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked. "I mean do you want to do this?"

"I have to." Freddie looked into Sam's eyes for a minute and let out a sigh.

"I'll go get my camera."

"Okay, thank you Freddie…"

"I'm going to let mom direct though, I'm going to be there right by your side." Sam nodded as Freddie kissed her and left to fetch his camera.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Della held the camera in front of Carly, Sam and Freddie. They were going on air a tad early but several viewers would catch it anyway because the site always alerted them when the webcast started. Della looked at the laptop and noticed that several viewers had already signed on and were waiting. "Okay and we're on in five, four, three, two, go!"

"Hi, I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam." Freddie looked at Sam and smiled as he looked to the screen.

"I'm Freddie, normally my place is behind that camera…" Sam made no retort to him needing to be behind the camera this time. "We're shooting this iCarly Special a little early. Hence it is an iCarly Special."

"I think they got that when you said iCarly special, geek," Sam said with a chuckle and smile.

"Yes, they probably did."

"You'll notice that we are in a different place than usual," Carly said as she raised her hand up. "That is because we are now in Sam's new bedroom."

"Yeah, it's a Victorian Mansion!" Sam exclaimed. She knew that statement was for her family, she was mad at them and wanted to let them know that she still found a good place to live. "It's beautiful and the owners actually have money and I get good meals too!"

"Sam, let's save the verbal attack for later," Freddie said as he brought his hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide the smile that was on his face.

"You'll remember when I was kidnapped a while back, along with my friend Carly…Nothing happened to her but something really big happened to me. Let's just say that you may notice me growing over time because I'm pregnant and I've decided to have the baby. Nothing my mother can say will ever change that!"

"Sam was recently hurt by her family," Carly said quietly.

"How do you go about things when the people who are supposed to trust you and love you and support you are the ones who _don't!_ How do you forgive them, I don't think I can and I probably never will…" Freddie hugged Sam as Carly did the same. "My own mother kicked me out of the house and my family abandoned me. At least I know my friends care about me. Now I'm living in a Victorian style mansion and I have two great people who are going to help me with this child and I'm going to continue school! In fact, I think my boyfriend's mom is going to try getting me into acting school after a while! Get a look at the nice lady!" Della smiled and turned the camera toward her face.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Benson," Della said with a slight chuckle. She turned the camera back onto the others and Sam was done with her rant.

"This is one of the best things I can think of, but I want to tell my little sister Madison that I still love her and I'll miss her because I know mom's not going to let her see me."

"Uh, let's let the viewers ask questions," Carly said quickly. "Ask me and Freddie anything! Ask Sam something that may not be about her family…" The viewers would choose to ignore that but they sent in several responses and most were geared toward Sam. The very first response sent by any viewer was directed toward Sam.

_"Sam, I know you hate us but please understand that I do not condone what your mother said. Madison loves you and Ciara does too. Grandma says hi and we wish you the best of luck. Maybe one day you will come to trust us again, please don't let what your mother said to you keep you from us. Your grandmother is moving in a month, leaving more than enough time for the court cases. Your mother has threatened me with divorce and I'm willing to accept it, I would file first and file for custody of Madison though. Madison and I will be moving along with my mother. What your mother did to you was cruel and again, we love you and wish you the best of luck, we're sorry about what happened. Love your stepfather, Dale."_

"Oh my god Sam, they're getting a divorce," Carly said quietly. Sam crossed her arms and looked away from the screen.

"Serves my mother right," Sam said scornfully. "Though I still think they should stay together for Madison and the two twins that my mom is pregnant with. Although my mother is in no way fit to be a parent! What kind of mother calls her own daughter who had been _raped_ a whore! What kind of parent throws her daughter out because the kid wants to keep a baby and give it the chance to live! What kind of mother treats her own daughter like crap! Then my stepfather didn't even stand up for me."

"Uh…next viewer!"

_"Sam, you're right, what your mother did _was_ wrong. You made the right decision to keep the baby, it is your choice and your mother didn't see that. Don't stay mad at your family though, nothing good can come out of that."_

"Thanks," Sam said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not about to forgive my mother though, that's going to take some time. Just let me say she's not going to see her grandchild for a long time. The webcast continued on for some time, every viewer response was directed toward Sam. All of the viewers were giving her support and comfort for her and wishing her the best of luck with the baby.

_"When you have the baby, you're going to show the child, right?"_

_"I can't wait to see the beautiful baby!"_

_"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"_

_"Is Freddie going to father it!"_ At that response, Sam and Freddie looked at each other and Carly gave off a small chuckle.

"That's all we have for today," Carly said with a smile. "Thank you for your kind words and support."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said with a smile. "I feel a lot better after that show now."

* * *

There's the chapter, since more people seem to want her to have the baby than not, the story will go my original route.


	28. Dancing

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

A/N: When Carly talks about the lizard prank, it is what happened in an episode of Drake and Josh

* * *

Chapter 28 (Dancing)

The next day Sam was awakened by Mrs. Benson, Carly had arrived at the house. "What does Carly want?" Sam asked as she sat up in the bed.

"She wants to see you," Della stated with a smile.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and be out in a second."

"Good idea, besides, it's noontime right now. I also talked to Dale earlier today, in case you were interested."

"I'm not." Sam got out of the bed and walked over to her closet.

"Hey, you should put on something nice today. A dress perhaps."

"Why?"

"Oh, because I think it would be great if you'd dress up today and go with Carly. Oh, and Freddie's not here today."

"Where's Freddie at then?" Sam raised her eyebrow and pulled out one of her better looking dresses.

"You'll see, I'm going downstairs where Carly's at." Sam nodded as Della left the room, she though that she was probably a little cruel to her family the previous day, but she was angry and deeply hurt. In a few minutes she was dressed and downstairs, Carly looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Sam, you look nice," Carly said as she hugged Sam.

"Thanks. So how was your morning?"

"Oh it was fun. I played another prank on Drake." Sam laughed lightly and grinned.

"Tell me about it."

"It was just a small one, I'm sort of picking it back up you know."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I usually would prank Drake but I still miss Josh." Carly looked down at the ground and shut her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if none of this ever happened but then I realize that some good came out of all this."

"Hmm, what good was that?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Carly looked at her and smiled.

"Something good comes from every bad situation. I met you and Freddie and together we have the greatest webcast around. The greatest friends ever and my brother, Drake is even still alive. I couldn't be happier to have this. So something good does in fact come out of everything, even for you. You have a great boyfriend now and you're living in a great place despite the fact that your mother tossed you out with intentions that were probably less desirable."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know, I'm doing a lot better actually. I'm not as depressed and Drake is helping me heal, along with Spencer and Ciara."

"That's nice…"

"Come on we need to go!" Sam raised her eyebrow as Carly took her arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Hey Sam, let me tell you about my favorite prank on Drake. Well, one of my favorites at least."

"Okay, shoot."

"Lizard Pee."

"What?" Sam grinned wildly and listened with interest.

"Well Drake ate one of my cookies so I dyed his hands and feet green in order to make him think he had this very rare skin disease. He was foolish enough to believe it! So he searched for a cure and found a certain acid could cure the disease, but the acid was found in lizard urine. So he spent some time with lizards and started to soak his hands in lizard urine, as well as feet…he did that for about forty five minutes before I came in and let him in on the fact that I dyed his hands green." Sam started to laugh and Carly let out a chuckle. "It was very fun." The two made it to Carly's old apartment and Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Are we going to your apartment? Isn't it empty now?"

"Yes. There's just something that was left there."

"Okay…you needed me for it?" Carly nodded and opened the door, the room was entirely empty. Carly tapped her chin and slowly slipped out of the room unseen by Sam. "So what are you looking for, Carly?" No answer came and Sam looked back. "Carly, where'd you go?" Sam shrugged and walked toward the kitchen area, she jumped back as two boys in suits stood up from behind the cabinet. "Crap that scared me!" She turned around and another boy stepped in front of her. "Okay, why are there a bunch of boys in the apartment?" Music began to play and Sam started to make her way to the center of the living room. Several boys stepped toward the door and opened it, Freddie appeared with a smile on his face. "I don't know what's going on here, but I think I like it." (A/N: Think the episode of iCarly where they did all the dancing. This is based off of Carly's dream. Just not the same exact dance.)

Freddie took Sam's hand and pulled her toward him, she spun and landed with her back against his chest, he placed his hand on her abdomen and Sam spun out of his arms. Freddie stood on a step and several guys stood in two lines, Sam walked toward Freddie. Whenever she stopped she would look to one side and the guys would fall back, roll and stand up. Sam sat on the step in front of Freddie and shook her shoulders as the guys surrounded them. (A/N: The dance shifts now to the one dance dream that Freddie had.)

The music stopped and Sam looked at Freddie with a smile. "Did you plan all this?" Sam asked as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"All for you, Sam. We're not done yet."

"Where did you get all these guys from?"

"You didn't know my mom and I were richer than we looked. These guys are some boys from the nearby dance studio. Though there's at least one that isn't." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at the door as Jake walked into the room with a big smirk on his face. He folded a piece of paper up and put it in his pocket, obviously a script.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" Jake asked as he strut toward Sam. Freddie pulled on his suit and stepped in front of Sam.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my girl out."

"I don't think she wants to go with you."

"Well I do." Several of the guys surrounded Freddie and Jake.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well…I'm going to dance." Obviously a trick of special effects, when Freddie snapped his fingers, smoke shot out. Freddie begun to tap dance and he stopped to cross his arms. Jake copied his move and finished with a spin and stomp. The crowed all let out some noise as Freddie walked to the side. He swiftly turned around and began to dance toward Jake, he would tap his feet and stomp, with ever step he took, Jake backed up. Eventually Jake fell to the ground next to the closet door and the guys surrounded Freddie. They watched as Freddie did another dance, Jake opened the closet and brought out two joust staffs. He made his way toward Freddie and tossed one to him, Freddie grabbed it and blocked a swipe from Jake.

_"I wonder if he choreographed this,"_ Sam thought as Freddie ducked a swipe. Freddie then hit Jake in the chest and Jake fell back, he looked toward Sam and held out his hand. Sam placed her hand in Freddie's hand, he pulled her into his arms and put the stem of a rose in his mouth. Freddie then lowered his head and kissed Sam's lips, when he brought his head up, the rose was in Sam's mouth. She took the rose and held it in her hand. "This is great Sam. Thank you for this! It really makes me feel good." Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and placed her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent as Freddie placed one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower back. Freddie looked over at Jake and nodded, Jake then pressed play on a radio and a slow dance song begun to play.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Sam."

"Freddie, this is so beautiful." Freddie and Sam slowly danced in circles and Sam lifted her head up to gaze into Freddie's eyes.

"Would you like to remember this forever."

"I think I always will remember this."

"Good, you know, I recorded this and directed it. I thought you'd like to remember one of your first few dates."

"It's a spectacular date, Freddie. Why Jake though?"

"He was one of the best few actors I could find in our school. Though he can't sing worth anything."

"You said you recorded it?"

"It's still going on right now, Sam. I actually have something to say, something very important."

"What is it?"

"I love you more than anything Sam, there is nothing in this world that can compare to you." Freddie lifted his hand up and brushed Sam's hair back. "Now, we're young but love is possible when you're young. We go back a long way, Sam and I have never met someone that can make me feel the way you do. Listen Sam, you had a rough moment but you have a beautiful baby inside of you. So this is what I want to do." Sam's lower lip quivered as Freddie held his hand out. Jake placed a small black box in his hand and Sam's eyes slowly grew wide.

"Freddie…are you…"

"Sam, I've talked this over with my mother, I've given this a lot of thought as well. You need someone to be there when this baby grows up, you need someone who will love you and the baby, someone who will cherish you both forever." Freddie opened the box and revealed a ring. "That is why I want to be that person, I love you Sam and I will love this baby as a father would love a child. Will you please accept me as your husband and the father of the child."

"Y-Yes! Yes, I accept, I would love to marry you Freddie!"

* * *

Still not over, but that's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Still more to come


	29. Forgiveness

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 29 (Forgiveness)

Freddie and Sam returned home at six that night. Sam saw Mrs. Benson and ran to give her a hug. "You'll never believe it, Mrs. Benson!" Sam said quickly. She blinked for a moment and broke the hug awkwardly. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay," Della said with a smile. "Tell me what happened."

"Well I guess you knew I was on a date."

"Yes, and how did the date go? Did you and Freddie have a good time?" Sam nodded and held up her hand.

"Freddie proposed to me and I accepted, I do have your blessing, right? I mean, will you give us your blessing?" Della smiled and hugged Sam.

"Of course I'll give you my blessing, I love both you and Sam dearly and I think you two have that connection with each other. You two are right for each other and as I've said before, I can see love between you two."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, I l…I'm so happy that you like me so much. I'm glad you're willing to accept me as your daughter in law. I know I shouldn't have given you a hug like that just now but I'm so excited and you're going to be my mother in law!"

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier for you." Sam smiled and hugged Della. Della looked over at Freddie who was rubbing his chin. He crossed his arms and walked over to the couch.

"Sam, I think you need to try and get your blessing from your stepfather," Freddie said quietly. Sam raised her eyebrow and turned around. "I know you're mad at your family, but he was on your side and he really wants to walk his daughter down the aisle."

"I'm not entirely mad with my stepfather, I'm just hurt that he didn't stand up for me."

"I think it's pretty obvious that he misses you too."

"I didn't say I missed him." Freddie smirked and shook his head slowly.

"You do, I can tell you would like to talk to him again. Such as that webcast, you knew that was him sending in the first response. The look that was in your eye was sadness and confusion, you would like to talk to him again and ask him why he didn't stand up for you if that was what he had in mind. I say why sever your bonds with your family?"

"I'm not severing my ties with them…"

"You are if you don't talk to them. Now your grandmother moves in a few weeks and she's taking little Madison with her. Your stepfather is going with them as well."

"My stepsister will still be around though."

"True, but wouldn't your stepsister eventually grow tired of the resentment? She will be worried that you don't trust even her."

"Good point. You're actually right about one thing, I do want to talk to Dale. I'd like to have his blessing at least, but I don't care for my mother's blessing at all."

"You don't have to have her blessing if you choose not to." Sam crossed her arms and frowned as she glanced to the side.

"I wouldn't mind having Madison as the flower girl, would you?"

"I think that would be perfect." Sam smiled and hugged Freddie. She sat next to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Who's going to be your best man though? Oh, and don't say Jeremy, I don't want someone sneezing as much as he does. He'll get germs all over your suit."

"Jeremy isn't my best friend."

"Who _is_ your best guy friend anyway?" Freddie smirked and crossed his arms over once more.

"You'd be surprised actually."

"Tell me, I bet I wouldn't be surprised."

"Jake will be the best man."

"Jake! As in the Jake that you call a nub? Are you kidding me!" Sam looked like she was in shock and Freddie shook his head.

"Nope, that dude's been my best male friend for a while actually. I just haven't told you guys that because you two would have been too surprised as it was."

"Well you're right on that. Freddie, if you'll be there with me then I'll try to talk to my stepdad, he only lives two hours from here for now. Well, Grandma does anyway…"

"I'm with you," Freddie said with a smile. "I'm always going to be there with you."

"Let's go tomorrow because it's six and there are still people I want to talk to."

"Okay, well Carly's coming over now anyway."

"Why?"

"She knew we'd be done with the date today around six because she helped with everything, just like Mom and Jake."

"I see…you were all in on it then." Freddie grinned and kissed Sam's lips.

"As always. They didn't know I was going to propose to you though, well Jake and Carly didn't at least. Mom knew but she didn't know _when_." Della walked over to the door as the doorbell rang, she opened the door and Carly ran into the house.

"Sam, how did the date go!" Carly exclaimed with joy. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Freddie and Sam locked in an embrace. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, we weren't about to start making out with mom in the room," Freddie said with a low chuckle. Sam smiled and playfully slapped Freddie.

"Shut up geek." Sam's cheeks turned a light pink color as she let out a sigh. "He can still make me blush…" Sam stood up and quickly gave Carly a hug. "Freddie proposed to me!"

"Oh my god, he did! This is great!" Carly exclaimed as she hugged Sam. "That's so amazing!"

"I want you to be my matron of honor, Carly."

"I'll do it!"

"You both sound pretty excited over there," Freddie said with a smile as he slowly stood up and walked over to the girls. "Carly, perhaps you should come with us tomorrow as we go talk to Sam's family."

"You're going to talk to your family, Sam, after how they treated you?"

"That was my mother," Sam said flatly. "I will _not_ be talking to her again and she is not welcome at our wedding! Tomorrow we're going to talk to my stepdad and stuff. I wouldn't mind if you came along Carly, would you?"

"I'm there."

**-NEW SCENE-**

The next day, the home of Granny Puckett was a buzz. "Sammy's coming, Sammy's coming!" Madison exclaimed as she jumped up and down and ran around the house. Ciara smiled and picked Madison up, Dale walked in the room and smiled.

"Thank you for being here," Dale said with a nod.

"Well I think Sam would have wanted me here too," Ciara stated.

"I was worried that she would hate me."

"You weren't on Amy's side, Dad. So she's willing to talk to you, let's just try not to ruin things. I think mom influenced her judgment on us all, except for Madison, she's the innocent one."

"I think we're all guilty of mistreating her and pushing her away…" Dale frowned and Madison looked at her father with sadness.

"Why are you sad, Daddy?" Madison asked. "Is it because of how mommy treated Sammy?" Dale looked up and smiled softly. Granny Puckett called them in from the living room.

"They just pulled up!" the grandmother exclaimed. She opened the door as Sam, Freddie, Carly and Mrs. Benson stood at the door.

"Nana!" Sam said quickly as she hugged her grandmother.

"Sam, it is good to see you!" Nana looked over at Freddie and smiled. "This must be the beau, please come in everyone." Nana closed the door as everyone walked inside, they saw Ciara sitting on the couch with Madison and Dale standing up, he was looking at Sam with a sad look on his face.

"Sammy!" Madison exclaimed as she jumped from Ciara's lap and ran over to Sam. She hugged Sam's legs and looked up with a smile. "Sammy's back." Madison looked up to Sam sadly. "Sammy's here to stay? She's not going to let us move away from her?" Sam looked up at Dale and raised her eyebrow, he let out a sigh and walked over to Sam. He wanted to hug her but he did not, the situation seemed awkward.

"We thought you didn't like us anymore and figured you would want us as far away from you as possible. Your grandmother was moving to Florida and I was going to go with her and take Madison with me. When Amy gives birth to the twins, I was going to try to get custody of them as well." Sam looked down and clenched her fists.

"Don't move, Dad," Sam said quietly. "Don't move because of me." Dale raised his eyebrow and looked over. "Besides, you have that job of yours."

"I was going to retire…"

"Well don't do such a horrible thing. It's mom I'm mad at, not you. I'm not mad at you, Ciara or even Madison." Sam looked over at Nana and smiled. "I'm not even mad at Nana, I still love her completely."

"Thanks sweetie," Nana said with a smile.

"Spencer can help you out," Carly said with a full smile. "He can get you quick custody of the children and when the time comes that Amy has her children, you can be sure to have custody."

"T-Thank you," Dale said with a half smile. He was still looking at Sam, his eyes searching for some sign of forgiveness. Freddie looked at Sam, she was staring back at Dale. Freddie nudged her forward and she looked back at him, he winked and smiled.

"Go on Sam, it's the right thing to do," Freddie said quietly. She turned to him and sighed. Freddie knew she was willing to forgive Dale but she was still nervous and afraid, she just needed a good push and someone to cheer her on. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms. "Sam, you know what to do. If you still aren't ready to forgive him, that's understandable. Just remember, it's best to try…"

"I want to forgive him, I'm just trying to get over the hurt."

"I'm with you." Freddie kissed Sam on the forehead and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned toward Dale, she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sam, you're hugging me?" Dale asked quietly.

"I said I wasn't mad at you, didn't I?" Sam looked into her stepfather's eyes and smiled. "I may be a little hurt that you didn't stand up for me when mom was yelling at me but I know you were on my side. Dad, you're a great person and I don't want to ruin things with you or with Madison, or even Ciara. I want you to stay in my life, I want Ciara and Madison to know their nephew or niece…"

"I'm telling you, it's going to be a girl," Freddie said with a smirk.

"I'm going to say it's a guy, and I'm not done with my stepdad yet!"

"Continue on…"

"Anyway dad, I realize you're not at fault and I want you to be in my wedding. I want Madison to be the flower girl and Ciara can be my bridesmaid."

"You're getting married!" Ciara said with a smile.

"Yes."

"That is great!" Ciara ran over and hugged Sam. "I'm so happy for you."

"That's another thing," Sam said as she walked over to Freddie and kissed him. She looked over at Dale and Ciara. "We want your blessing." Dale was near tears before and now the tears were flowing.

"You want my blessing and you want us in your wedding? Are you honest in saying that?" Dale asked.

"I don't lie." Dale smiled and walked over to Freddie and Sam.

"I trust Freddie and I think he'll make a great father for your daughter."

"Dad, we don't even know the gender yet."

"I'm agreeing with my son in law. It's going to be a girl and I'm going to be one hell of a proud grandfather!"

"So, do we have your blessing?"

"Yes."

"You also have my blessing," Ciara said with a smile. "I would love nothing more than to be your bridesmaid as well."

"Thank you so much." Sam looked at Dale and smirked. "So how about that hug, I think you need it." Sam hugged Dale and tears ran down her cheeks. Madison clapped and cheered.

"Yay, daddy and Sammy made up!" Madison squealed with joy. "I knew they would make up! Sammy never stays mad, I wuv Sammy!" Sam turned to Madison and picked her up in a hug.

"I wuv you too Madison!" Sam said as she rubbed her nose with Madison's.

"That tickles!"

"Oh no, _this_ tickles!" Sam put Madison on the couch and began to tickle her.

"No Sammy, that tickles!" Madison started to giggle and everyone else in the room laughed as they all hugged joined in hugging Madison and Sam.

* * *

There's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, the next will be up soon.


	30. Wedding and Custody

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 30 (The Wedding and Custody)

"I am so nervous," Sam said as she stood in the room while Ciara fitted her dress. Carly sat in the room and smiled at Sam.

"You look so pretty," Carly said with a smile. "You're going to blow them away!"

"Thank you so much. I just can't believe this day is here finally!"

"It doesn't bother you that Amy isn't here?"

"Let's not mention her on my wedding day please."

"Sorry about that, Sam!"

"It's no problem. She should be birthing the twins within the next month; I have eight more months to go. I'm glad I have Mrs. Benson to help me during the pregnancy, since she's been pregnant before."

"Yeah, you're lucky Freddie's mom decided to help you out. You don't know just how good you have it."

"Thank you. I know this precious little girl is going to have a good life and I'll never keep her away from her family. You know, you have it good too with your brother being alive and all. How are you doing with the pranks though? Have you gotten back in touch?"

"Ooh yeah." Carly grinned with her full teeth showing. "I can't tell you just how many times I have successfully managed to pull a prank on him."

"She's lucky the carpet in our basement is nonexistent," Ciara said as she pulled another pin from the dress and put one in.

"The pranks are so little though, you can't even notice them."

"I should disagree with you there. Anyway, Sam how does it feel to be the first Puckett girl in the family to get married? Dad was really looking forward to this."

"I feel pretty good," Sam said with a smile. "You're getting married within a week, so that's always nice."

"Yeah, and I think you got a good guy to have by your side."

"I love him entirely and I know Freddie will always be there for me no matter what." Ciara nodded and stuck another pin in the dress. "I'm sorry that I chose to stay with Mrs. Benson instead of you."

"Well your reasoning was true, Spencer and I will be getting married and eventually have kids of our own, we're also taking care of Carly with Drake. So you went with Mrs. Benson because she offered and there was nothing stopping you. Now you're marrying Freddie so you will be with him obviously."

"I think it's good that Mrs. Benson isn't making you move," Carly said with a nod. "Of course that would probably be the equivalent of her kicking you out and she'd never do that." Sam shifted her gaze upwards and chuckled slightly.

"It's funny; we're shooting this on the webcast."

"I think the viewers deserve to see one of us finally getting married."

"Yeah but I never thought it would happen. To think I wanted a small wedding."

"That's what you're getting," Ciara said with a smirk. "You just happen to have over three hundred thousand guests at the wedding, minus one who will remain unmentioned."

"Do you think I'm wrong to keep Amy from the wedding?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't. She's not going to be at my wedding with Spencer. I'm just not sure how necessary it was to set guards up to keep her out of the wedding if she tried to come."

"Necessary precautions…Why am I so nervous?"

"Wedding jitters, everybody has them. You're just nervous but it will all end after the wedding is over." Ciara looked out the window and spotted Freddie at the altar, a knock was heard on the door and Sam let out a nervous chuckle. "It's time."

**-NEW SCENE-**

The wedding music began to play and first Madison, the flower girl walked down the aisle and scattered the flowers as she skipped down the aisle. She was proud to be flower girl at her big sister's wedding. The ring bearer followed her down the aisle and stood next to Freddie. Next came the groomsman and the bridesmaid, Spencer and Ciara walked down the aisle and stood in their places. Jake and Carly were next to walk down the aisle, Freddie watched everyone take their places. The music shifted to the ever traditional 'Here comes the bride' song, he shifted his eyes to the doorway that Sam would be stepping out of. Soon she stepped out of the door with her arm linked into the arm of her very proud stepfather. Freddie kept his mouth from dropping, as he spotted her. _"She's beautiful," _He thought.

Sam had on a strapless wedding dress that flowed to the ground, the top of her dress was decorated with lace and pearls that went around the dress and down the middle and stopped at the waist. Her golden hair fell against her bare shoulders and covered the skin of her back, a small, crystal tiara rested on the top of her head. The lower part of the dress seemed to be made of beautiful white silk. Sam looked to Freddie as she walked down the aisle, her heart was beating ninety miles an hour, that was how anticipated she was this very moment. She could not get over how handsome Freddie looked in his tuxedo; he definitely was the best looking man at the entire wedding. When they reached the alter, the minister spoke his first words

"Who here gives away the bride?" The minister asked.

"I, Dale Puckett give my stepdaughter Samantha Puckett to Fredrick Benson." Dale gave Sam a peck on the cheek as customary during weddings and she took Freddie's hand. The two then turned to face the minister and Dale walked to his seat.

"Is there anybody who feels that these two should not be wed, if there is anybody at all then speak up now or forever hold your peace!" Nobody responded so the minister continued. The minister talked and then came the very important and much awaited part of the ceremony. "Mr. Frederick Benson, do you take Ms. Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold and to cherish from now until death you part?"

"I do," Freddie answered.

"Ms. Samantha Puckett, do you take Mr. Frederick Benson as your lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold and to cherish from now until death you part?"

"I do," Sam stated.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sam and Freddie turned toward each other and gazed into each other's eyes. They brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. They brought their heads apart and smiled at each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. Frederick Benson and Mrs. Samantha Benson!"

"I love you," Freddie said quietly.

"I love you too," Sam said with tears in her eyes. They kissed once more as the audience applauded. They then took each other's hands and walked to the reception area for the party, everybody followed after them.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Amy Puckett groaned loudly, she wasn't allowed to go to either of her daughter's weddings. Both had their weddings and she tried to get in but was shoved right back out the door. Now she was lying in a hospital bed with a doctor telling her to push with all of her might. Dale had beaten her to a divorce and his lawyer was Spencer Shay, they even won custody of the children and the judge deemed her unfit to be a mother. The second twin was brought out from the womb and Amy waited until the doctors brought the twins in the rooms. "They're so precious," Amy said as she held her arms out and smiled.

"Hold it right there," A voice stated.

"What?" Dale, Spencer, Ciara and Nana Puckett all walked into the hospital room. Spencer pulled out the custody papers and stared at Amy.

"Those children are not yours any more ma'am," Spencer stated. "As the custody papers say here, once the twins are born, they are to be given to their father."

"What!" Amy growled and held her arms out. "I want my babies! Give me my children."

"That can not be possible ma'am. You are unfit to be a mother, you disowned your second oldest daughter and influenced your youngest with ill mannered behavior. You cannot have these children."

"At least let me touch my babies!" Dale frowned and looked over at the doctor. Amy smiled, she was sure he was going to let her at least hold the babies. "I can hold my babies, right? Come on, you have to at least let me hold them."

"Do not give the babies to her," Dale said sternly. "She is not their mother, she does not want or deserve her children."

"Hand the babies to their father," Spencer said with a serious voice. Amy gasped and her mouth fell open as one twin was placed in Dale's arm and another twin was placed in Ciara's arms. Dale looked at Amy and frowned.

"I'm sorry Amy, but if you wanted to keep these children, you should have thought twice about trying to make Sam get rid of her child."

"Dale, what are you doing?" Amy asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Those are my babies…"

"Not anymore they aren't," Ciara said as she handed the baby in her arms to Nana. "You disown one child, you disown all of them."

"Now you will see what it feels like to have to lose your child," Nana said with an angry look. "This is the equivalent of an abortion, this is what you wanted for Sam and you get her treatment. Only this time, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Go ahead and try to sue," Spencer said as he crossed his arms. "Try to file a court case or whatever, but you won't get very far at all. This is very unfortunate for you."

"My babies, they're my babies!" Amy exclaimed. "I don't want to get rid of them, give them back to me."

"Think about what you're saying," Dale said as he closed his eyes and sighed. "That is almost exactly how Sam pleaded with you, fortunately she got what she deserved and that was a happy life with a good husband and a beautiful little girl on the way."

"You in turn will get what you deserve," Nana said quickly. "Everything comes back to you full circle."

"Oh but come on!" Amy exclaimed.

"Let's go now," Dale said as the group turned to leave the room. Dale stopped and looked back at Amy momentarily. "Don't dish out what you can't take, Amy." With that, Dale turned around and left the room, leaving Amy to wallow in anger and self pity. "In the end, her selfish actions cost her everything," Dale said quietly as the four walked through the halls.

"It all comes around, everyone gets what they deserve," Ciara said with a slight shrug. "Carly got her brother back and her life is in order now, and Sam's living a happy life so far. The next thing for me to do would be to go ahead and kill off Ice. Just leaving him in prison isn't satisfying enough."

"You may have a point but would it be just?"

"Hell yeah, it would definitely be justice being served to him. Everyone needs to get what they deserve and in turn, the bastard should die some big and major death. I'll get Drake to help me take care of that."

"I'm just thankful for a select few things," Spencer said with a smile. "Everything seemed to work out for everyone."

* * *

There's that chapter, next up is the epilogue


	31. The End, or a New Beginning?

Revenge For Carly

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own Drake and Josh.

A/N: Thoughts are in italics and speech is in regular font.

* * *

Chapter 31 (The End, or New Beginning?)

Twelve year old Sarah Benson danced around on the stage, in sync with all the other twelve year old girls who danced in beautiful, graceful circles. Her curly blonde hair was held up so in a small bun, it normally flowed down to her waist. She held her hands inward and up at her chest as the long blue dress formed a circle with her spinning, the audience applauded the performance of the six girls on the stage. Sarah and the others split with the front leg pointing with their chest, they brought the hands up with their palms upwards as they leaned back and placed the palms on the ground. In one smooth, graceful motion, the girls twisted their bodies and brought themselves to their feet. They all curtsied as the audience applauded, then they left to go backstage. The girls could now go out and meet up with their parents and go home, so Sarah ran off to find her parents, she met up with her eight year old brother, John.

"You were great!" John said as he hugged his older sister. "Mom is in the restroom and Daddy's buying us some ice cream!" Sarah looked up to see Freddie walking toward them with three ice cream cups in his hands.

"You were perfect up there," Freddie said as he handed Sarah her ice cream cup.

"Thanks daddy!" Sarah said quickly. She hugged Freddie and Joshua jumped up trying to get his ice cream. Freddie smiled and handed him the ice cream cup. "Mom's in the restroom?"

"Yes, your little sister spilled some juice all over her shirt." Sarah nodded with understanding, her youngest sister was Alex, she was six years of age. "Oh before I forget, here are your spoons!" Freddie handed Sarah and John their spoons and looked over as Sam and Alex walked up to them.

"She's all clean," Sam said with smile.

"Mom, you saw me, right!" Sarah said with a large smile.

"Of course I did, you were beautiful!" Sam hugged Sarah and kissed her forehead.

"Do I get ice cream?" Alex asked as she tugged on Freddie's pant leg.

"Of course you do, I wouldn't forget my little girl," Freddie stated as he handed Alex the ice cream cup and a spoon.

"Yay, ice cream, my favorite!" Freddie and Sam smiled as their children ate, they gestured for the kids to head toward the car and they did so.

"Mommy, can I sleep later tomorrow?" John asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sam asked with a smile as everyone got into the car, Freddie started the car up. "Your teacher will miss you tomorrow." Sam pouted her lower lip and looked at John with puppy eyes. Sam taught her children, meaning they were all home schooled. They would often be schooled from eight until one, when a major test had to be done at the schools, they would go and take the tests. Sam was proud of all three of her children, each one of them were smart. John looked at Sam's pouty face and laughed.

"Okay, I'll let mommy teach me with my sisters!" Sam smiled and started to talk in a playful, happy tone.

"You won't regret it, I promise! It's going to be the greatest fun you've ever had!" John laughed and looked over at Sarah, she was staring at her now empty ice cream cup.

"Mommy, why does Sarah look sad?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Sarah.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"No, everything is fine, mom," Sarah said with a smile. Freddie looked in the rearview mirror and chuckled.

"Hey, I work with actors for a living," Freddie said with a smirk. "Since I'm a director, you can't fool me, it's written on your face, what's the problem?"

"You wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Try us." Sarah looked out the car window and sighed.

"I remember when we lived in America, we moved over here to Paris when I was five…why did we move here and why don't I know any other relatives?" Sam looked over at Freddie and he let out a small sigh.

"It was something that someone did to us," Sam said quietly. "More like, what someone did to me. You…don't really have any family back in America."

"Sarah, perhaps when we get home, we'll tell you, but right now we don't think your brother and sister need to know," Freddie said quietly. Sarah looked over at John and Alex who were happily eating whatever remained of their ice cream. Sarah nodded and sat in silence until they made it to their driveway. "Okay everyone, we're home! Go toss your empty ice cream cups in the trash."

"Okay daddy!" Alex exclaimed as she, John and Sarah ran into the house. Freddie wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They're so precious," Sam said with a soft smile. "I almost want another…"

"At twenty eight, anything is possible," Freddie stated as he and Sam walked into the house. Instantly they were greeted by their little beagle, Ginger. Sarah walked into the room and avoided being trampled by her younger siblings as they ran through the house and up the stairs. "No running!"

"Sorry daddy!" John and Alex exclaimed from upstairs. Sarah sighed and sat on the couch.

"I know I had family in America and I know that I wasn't the child of both of you," Sarah said quietly. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and sat next to Sarah on the couch. They had told Sarah once before that she was not Freddie's direct child. It was something that needed to be said, she deserved to know that. "Mom, I found an old journal of yours…It said that you had been raped or something."

"That's true," Sam responded. "I had been kidnapped by some bad men and your father saved me, but I had been raped in the process. However, that doesn't change the fact that I love you more than anything in this world, and the same is said of your father."

"Yeah, you mean the world to us," Freddie said as he hugged Sarah. "You, John and Alex all are special to us and there is nothing greater than you kids."

"I know that," Sarah said with a sigh. "We've had that talk before, but I want to know why I don't know any of my relatives in America."

"Well your father's mom died from cancer a little over seven years ago," Sam said with a sad voice.

"She died before we moved to France. I get the feeling that we moved because of that."

"We…did," Freddie answered. Sarah looked over at Freddie and raised her eyebrow. "You see, your mother wanted to keep you so badly but her mom wouldn't hear anything of it."

"Freddie, don't refer to that woman as my mother," Sam said with her mouth forming a flat line.

"Okay…A woman named Mrs. Puckett, is that better?" Sam nodded and Sarah let out a small chuckle. "Mrs. Puckett threw your mom out of the house and then your mom came to live with me and my mother. Mrs. Puckett later had twins of her own but they were taken away from her and given to the father who had divorced her."

"Oh, I see." Sarah sighed and crossed her arms. "What about the other relatives? Like Mr. Puckett.

"He's not my father," Sam said grimly. "Ciara and Madison Puckett aren't my sisters either." Freddie sighed and looked downward. Sam had been good friends with Ciara and Madison but that all ended swiftly. When Madison turned five, she couldn't stand her parents being separated so both Dale and Amy got back together for the sake of the children and the twins knowing who their mom was. Ciara never told whether she was for or against that arrangement but it appeared she was for it and sadly she never was able to stand up for Sam whenever Amy would say or do something bad toward her, she did however try and tell Sam that it was just her mother's way of trying to get her back. Inevitably it caused a rift to appear between Ciara and Sam, so they became distant. iCarly ended when Carly got upset over Sam's constant anger toward her family.

"A rift appeared between your mom and just about her entire family," Freddie said quietly. "It only took two or three years for Amy to get each of them on the wrong side of the line with your mom. Even her best friend seemed to turn against her after a while."

"You understand that when you turned five, Mrs. Benson had passed on, there wasn't anything left for us there."

"But that means I never get to see my cousins or relatives, they never get to see you. They would love you, mom!"

"I know they would," Sam said with a small smile. "But Amy wouldn't let them, heck; she probably doesn't even know I'm alive or married to Freddie. She never did see her grandchildren."

"I wish I could see my grandparents." Sarah looked down and sighed. "I wish I could see my aunts and maybe even an uncle or two. Instead the only other person around is the maid. Why is Francine even a maid for us anyway? You cook and clean just fine, mom." Sam chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Sometimes it's good to have another hand helping out around the house."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Hurry Doctor!" A nurse exclaimed as she rushed through the halls with the doctor and a stretcher. "Can we save her?"

"We can try," The doctor said quickly. "However I think death is inevitable. Maybe we can prolong her life just long enough for someone to visit her."

"She's been riddled with bullets," The nurse said quietly. "Somehow she's still conscious."

"Nobody can survive this amount of pain for long." The doctor and nurses rushed the stretcher into the ER and began operating. They spent hours removing all of the bullets and soon they walked into the waiting room where Spencer, Carly and a ten year old little girl sat, alongside of them stood Dale, Madison and two male twins.

"Amy's still at work," Dale said quietly. Spencer sat up quickly and the doctor turned his head down.

"One person can see her," The doctor said. "She will not live though."

"I'll go," Spencer said quietly. "Can my daughter come?"

"Yes." Spencer and the little girl walked into the room. Spencer was visibly shaken upon seeing Ciara lying on the stretcher.

"Mommy, mommy don't die!" The girl exclaimed as she ran over to Ciara.

"Shelly, it'll be okay," Spencer stated with a shaky voice as he took Ciara's hand. She looked at him with weak and painful eyes.

"S-Spencer, did Drake make it?" Ciara asked in a weak voice. Spencer closed his eyes and nodded.

"He survived," Spencer said with a sad voice. "You know that guy, he can survive anything…" Ciara chuckled and a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?"

"The doctor says you won't live…Why did you do it, Ciara? Why the hell did you have to jump in the way of that group?"

"If I didn't, then it would be Drake lying here, not me. I wanted to give Drake more than just twelve years with his sister; he would have done the same for me I think."

"Yeah, he would have given his life so you could spend twelve years with your sister…"

"That's right, if you ever see her again, tell her I'm sorry and I love her."

"What? Your sister is right out…oh…I don't know how possible that will be, but I'll do it if I see her again."

"It's a shame that I will not see her again on this earth, maybe one day I will see her again in heaven. I'll always love my sister…Sam…" Shelly tugged on Ciara's cloth and wept. "Don't cry, Shelly. Mommy isn't going away for good, I'll always be right there with you." Ciara smiled and Shelly wiped her tears from her face, but the tears continued to fall. Ciara looked to the ceiling and smiled as she closed her eyes. Spencer felt her hand go limp and the monitor next to her let out one long beep.

"Daddy, has mommy gone to heaven now?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, mommy has gone to heaven," Spencer responded as he wiped his eyes with his fingers. "I think it's time to inform the others…I'm sorry Shelly." Shelly sniffled and buried her head into Spencer's pant leg. Spencer looked out a window and stared at the various hills and plains, he let out a sigh and looked back at Ciara. _"I guess we'll have to find a way to tell Sam."_

* * *

There's the end of this story. This chapter foreshadows a possible sequel, where Sam returns to America and so forth. Oh, keep in mind, that thug Ice, he never died did he...Let me know what you think! Thanks to all those who review, you keep me running. Oh and PLEASE review "Sam's Dark Past" I would like more reviews on that story so I can feel good about that story. The sequel to this (If I decide to write one) will be posted when SAM'S DARK PAST is completed.


End file.
